


No Boundaries

by BackseatGaffer



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 66,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackseatGaffer/pseuds/BackseatGaffer
Summary: Another crisis point has hit the US Women's National Team. Coming home from the Olympics without a medal for the second consecutive Games, the players turn on one another and in the process fracture the culture and sense of sisterhood the program has been known for. Can the help of a sports psychologist, combined with a change in environment, fix the problems, or will they fester during the five-week January camp in California?
Relationships: Abby Dahlkemper/Sam Mewis, Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Alyssa Naeher/Becky Sauerbrunn, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Carli Lloyd/Alex Morgan, Crystal Dunn/Ali Krieger, Jane Campbell/Andi Sullivan, Julie Johnston/Christen Press, Kelley O'Hara/Christen Press, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Morgan Brian/Julie Johnston, Rose Lavelle/Mallory Pugh, Servando Carrasco/Alex Morgan, Zach Ertz/Julie Johnston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. We've Got A Problem

November 16, 2020; US Soccer House, Chicago, IL

US Women's National Team General Manager Kate Markgraf and Head Coach Vlatko Andonovski are meeting today to discuss the downturn in team culture and chemistry which has transpired over the last three-four months ahead of preparations for the annual January camp at the US Training Center in Carson, CA. In that time:

* The US finished fourth at the 2020 Tokyo Olympics, going 2-0-1 in group play before advancing past Canada on penalties in the quarterfinals, losing to Australia in the semifinals, and falling to the Netherlands on kicks in the bronze medal match;

* Hurt feelings and internal sniping from that disappointing performance bled over into the remaining matches of the 2020 NWSL season, with chippy and unsportsmanlike play evident between national team teammates, culminating in a 3-0 victory for the Utah Royals over the North Carolina Courage in the NWSL Championship during which a total of 11 yellow and 2 red cards were distributed by referee Katja Koroleva; and

* The national team's friendlies against England in the early part of November reignited the discord which occurred coming out of Tokyo, marring the testimonial matches for Ashlyn Harris (3-0 US win) and Megan Rapinoe (2-1 US win).

With that as the backdrop, the two soccer professionals seek to find a means of bringing back the competitive but sister-like culture that has led the program to four World Cup titles (1991, 1999, 2015, 2019) and four Olympic gold medals (1996, 2004, 2008, 2012).

Vlatko Andonovski: The last camp was an absolute disaster. Yeah, we won the two friendlies and were able to send Ashlyn and Megan off into international retirement in an appropriate manner, but the off-field stuff, the rumor mill running, and the at-times disgust players showed for being on the field with certain other players, that needs to be quelled and quickly or it has the potential to spiral out of control.

Kate Markgraf: I hear ya. Every six to seven years, it seems, the national team's age clusters get to sparring with one another for dominance of the program's direction. I saw it first-hand at the 2007 World Cup, where Hope Solo threw our head coach and Briana Scurry under the bus after our 4-0 loss to Brazil in the semifinals, resulting in her being shunned by the rest of the squad for the remainder of the tournament. This kind of thing also happened in the early part of 2014, when Tom Sermanni tried to turn over the roster too drastically and some senior players were worried about their futures with the national team. Hence, a couple of them apparently spoke to Sunil (Gulati, USSF President at that time) about their concerns and he dismissed Tom, turning the team over to Jill (Ellis, Andonovski's predecessor). The difference I see in this current situation as opposed to the other two is that the younger players have been much more targeted about the objects of their disdain as well as taken out their frustration with you and them on one another.

Vlatko: Is there a way to get an impartial party in here, a therapist or mediator or counselor or sports psych person to get the dirty laundry out on the table and work with the players to get past what happened in Tokyo and since to redevelop the culture this national team is known for?

Kate: We don't necessarily have one of those on retainer at USSF, but I can contact the USOPC (US Olympic and Paralympic Committee) and see if they can recommend someone. You'd like to have this person available for the January camp, I'm presuming?

Vlatko: Yes. Speaking of that, here is the list of players I plan to call in. I'd like to run a five-week camp, January 3-February 7, with friendlies on the 30th and 7th.

Vlatko handed Kate the list of 30 players for her to peruse.

###

Goalkeepers: Alyssa Naeher; Adrianna Franch; Jane Campbell; Aubrey Bledsoe

Defenders: Becky Sauerbrunn; Abby Dahlkemper; Emily Sonnett; Crystal Dunn; Ali Krieger; Alana Cook; Hallie Mace; Kelley O'Hara; Casey Short; Tierna Davidson

Midfielders: Julie Ertz; Lindsey Horan; Samantha Mewis; Morgan Brian; Andi Sullivan; Rose Lavelle; Ashley Sanchez; Tobin Heath

Forwards: Christen Press; Alex Morgan; Carli Lloyd; Sophia Smith; Lynn Williams; Jessica McDonald; Mallory Pugh; Savannah McCaskill

###

Kate: Given that Ali has retired from NWSL play, I am presuming you're looking at one of the friendlies for her sending-off match.

Vlatko: Correct. Same goes for Carli. Which match would be for which one can be determined once the invitations are sent to the players and they have a chance to provide input.

Kate: First things first. Let's get the external help we're desiring before we send the call-up notifications in case there is a need to include information from him or her in the emails. I'll contact you once something is in place.

Vlatko: I'll get on the horn to round up opponents for the two matches. I'm thinking Haiti and Jamaica as they are the best CONCACAF teams after Canada, Costa Rica, and Mexico, and we as the region's behemoth need to do what we can to help other national teams develop and grow.

Kate: I like your thinking. I'll be in touch with you in the next few days, I hope.

Vlatko arose from his chair and left Soccer House to return to O'Hare, from where he would fly back to Kansas City.

**********

November 19, 2020

After a few days of playing phone tag, Kate Markgraf was finally able to catch up with Marc Scott, the sports psychologist recommended to her by the staff at the US Olympic and Paralympic Committee.

Kate Markgraf: Marc, this is Kate Markgraf, the women's general manager for US Soccer. I got your name from the USOPC because Vlatko Andonovski, the head coach of the senior national team, and I are looking to diffuse some massive interpersonal conflict with the player pool at our annual January Camp.

Marc Scott: You mean Camp Cupcake?

Kate: Yes. I take it you're somewhat conversant on things dealing with our organization if you know that term.

Marc: Been a fan of soccer for most of my life, played in high school, assisted at my alma mater while going to college. I've been following the "conflict" you mentioned since the return from Tokyo and think I could be of help in getting your players to confront the resentments, disappointments, and anger from the Olympics and its furtherance upon returning to the US.

Kate: That's great to hear. The dates for camp are January 3rd through February 7th, with our desire being that you're available for the entire duration.

Marc: Have you and Vlatko decided on the players you're calling in for January?

Kate: He gave me the list when we met on Monday. There will be 30 in total, with the standard positional distribution and a mixture of young pros, core players, and veterans.

Marc: Can you send me contact information for the 30 so I can have them do an assessment for me, from which I will determine what to focus upon both individually as well as collectively?

Kate: I'll have that to you by the end of the day. I'll call Vlatko after we finish and set about sending out the call-up invites to the players tomorrow, where we'll mention your attendance at camp. Therefore, you might want to wait until Monday before emailing your "homework assignment" to them.

Marc: Sounds good. Thank you for this opportunity and I look forward to meeting you in the near future.

Kate: I should be the one thanking you for agreeing to help us get things back on track.

The call ended and Kate contacted Vlatko.

Vlatko: Kate! I take it something has come to fruition for January camp.

Kate: Yes. The sports psychologist my contact at the USOPC recommended has accepted my invitation to work with us. According to his CV, his past work has been with US field hockey, lacrosse, ice hockey, and rugby teams. He mentioned he was a big soccer fan and has been following the turmoil surrounding our players as a result of our performance in Tokyo.

Vlatko: So he'll be able to hit the ground running?

Kate: I expect so. He also asked me to send him a list of the planned call-ups so he could send them some homework ahead of camp, an assessment of sorts that I am guessing he will use to lay out his sessions and treatment of the problems.

Vlatko: How much leeway will you or should I give him from a structural perspective?

Kate: I guess that depends on what the assessments tell him about the players and his proposed mechanisms of resolution as a result of that. We have time to get into all that before everyone is on-site in Carson on January 3rd. Just thought you'd want to know that things are moving forward to getting our program back to normalcy.

Vlatko: Thanks for the call. I'll talk with you sometime soon about logistics and where our hired hand falls into them.

Kate: Have a Happy Thanksgiving if I don't speak with you before then.

Vlatko: Same to you.

Meanwhile, in his office in St. Paul, Marc pulled together some ideas for what to ask the players that would give him a snapshot of their issues and problems and thus how he could help them. The survey he crafted asked about the women's emotional, mental, psychological, and sexual frustrations and obstacles, their feelings about the future, a synopsis of their professional and international careers, and what they perceived as areas they wanted to address with him. Once completed, he saved the file and put the document to the side, waiting until Monday morning to send it to the player pool.


	2. Let Me Be Your Guide

December 8, 2020; Marc Scott's office, St. Paul, MN

Over the previous two weeks, the January camp call-ups returned their psychological self-assessments to Marc. Armed with the information contained, he began synthesizing the data and came to some early conclusions as to what had come to cause the strife within the National Team program and who the major actors were.

* Latent resentment over personnel decisions made by Jill Ellis regarding the 2016 Olympic team, namely the inclusion of a less-than-100% Megan Rapinoe, were brought back to the surface in Tokyo when the team struggled in the knock-out rounds.

* Vlatko Andonovski's decision to take Adrianna Franch as the backup goalkeeper for the Olympics over Ashlyn Harris and his leaving both Carli Lloyd and Alex Morgan off the final 18 stirred a bit too much "change" for the veterans, who failed to keep the on-field ship running at full capacity.

* The condensed schedule resulted in very little "free time" during the Games and minor annoyances developed into moderate irritations due to being "trapped" with the same individual(s) non-stop for an extended period of time.

* With seemingly no means for the players to release their built-up tension during the tournament, it spilled into the locker room and ultimately onto the field, both in Tokyo and in the remainder of the NWSL season, with the November camp bringing the in-fighting to the fore.

As he read more of the women's assessments, certain subjects were coming up frequently. Among the most mentioned were: the lack of sexual fulfillment in their lives; worries about their place in the player pool and the game as a whole; self-image issues; and less-than-optimal interpersonal relationships with family, friends, and significant others. At one point, Marc commented to himself, "These girls need to get LAID! All that pent-up tension and frustration ain't good for you!". As a starting point for intervening, he studied the list of players and decided to create hypothetical roommate pairings based on what he knew about them, seeking to use long-time connections to start rebuilding the team culture and chemistry. After doing a bit of research, he came up with the following duos:

Alyssa Naeher/Becky Sauerbrunn; Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett; Christen Press/Kelley O'Hara; Samantha Mewis/Abby Dahlkemper; Julie Ertz/Morgan Brian; Ali Krieger/Crystal Dunn; Carli Lloyd/Alex Morgan; Jane Campbell/Andi Sullivan; Rose Lavelle/Mallory Pugh; Lynn Williams/Jessica McDonald; Adrianna Franch/Casey Short; Tierna Davidson/Alana Cook; Tobin Heath/Sophia Smith; Hallie Mace/Ashley Sanchez; Aubrey Bledsoe/Savannah McCaskill.

With that part resolved, he looked at other suggestions to make to Vlatko to create a better working environment for the five weeks. Having settled on two or three, he put aside his work for the day, with him planning to start formulating comprehensive therapy plans for each player tomorrow.

**********

January 3, 2021; Holiday Inn Los Angeles Gateway, Torrance, CA

Prior to the US National Team players showing up on the first day of January camp, Marc, Vlatko, and the remainder of the coaching staff met to discuss scheduling, logistics, and framework for the players' individual sessions with the sports psychologist. Vlatko handed Marc a copy of the schedule from the November camp, then asked him to interject with his opinions. Before doing so, Marc handed the coaches copies of his summary report from the player assessments, which included his suggestions for creating a better work and social atmosphere for the ladies.

Marc: One of the biggest issues brought up in the assessments was the heavy hand they felt upon them. Now, for a 7-10 day camp, that doesn't usually pose a problem. Tokyo, however, was more like 24 days with the players on a condensed playing/training schedule and paired together similar to an extended road trip. No way you can do that here for five weeks and expect things not to get worse. Therefore, I recommend you treat this as a mini-residency and therefore similar to that of how you deal with a club team's pre-season. One training a day with few obligations aside from that and letting the players escape the bubble of competition through few off-the-field rules and rooming with teammates with whom they have reasonably strong connections. Do you have your list in the document you gave me?

Vlatko: Yes. Give it a once-over and advise us on what we might want to change.

Marc gave it a quick read and saw two major problems in the 15 pairings the coaching staff had devised.

Marc: The first problem I see is pairing positional competitors with one another. It puts the athletes at odds with each other at the outset, which has the potential to boil over if they figuratively bring their work home with them. The other one is the distribution of the players along the floor. The players with the strongest bonds aren't in close proximity to each other. If you want to get the chemistry back in place, they need greater access to one another. I put my hypothetical pairings in the report you have, which were built based on what I know about the players and with whom they have the greatest longevity of acquaintance.

Vlatko flipped to the page where Marc's pairings were listed and perused them thoughtfully.

Vlatko: Are you sure what you have said so far will work?

Marc: It's a good place to start. Now, the individual sessions to sort out what each of your players is carrying around with them on a daily basis will play a role as well, as will the dirty laundry session with the whole team at the start of Week 2, after I would have met with everyone one-on-one. My hope is the team culture will be back to normal by the end of the second week, with the remaining time working through player-specific issues.

Vlatko: Players should start arriving in the early afternoon. We've got dinner scheduled for 6:30 with an opening meeting at 8:00. Still go with that?

Marc: Might want to push that meeting to tomorrow morning after breakfast. Let them come in, get comfortable, reconnect, and start sorting out the ish that will undoubtedly hit them in the face over the next week or so. Make dinner optional as well, in case pairings or groups want to get away from the hotel for a while.

Vlatko: Don't think there is anything else which needs to be worked out before tomorrow morning. Breakfast at 8, meeting at 9.

Marc: Sounds good.

Marc got up and left the conference room, then hit up the small convenience store in the lobby before heading back to the sixth floor, where the players and he were staying.


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Kelley O'Hara was in her room getting things situated in the closet and mini-dresser while waiting for her dream of a roommate to arrive from her off-season home in Rancho Palo Verdes. While in the bathroom, she heard someone enter the room and the distinctly sweet voice of the woman called out to her.

Christen Press: Kelley? Are you in here?

Kelley: In the can. Be out in a couple, Pressy!

Christen placed her bags on the bed nearest the door and began moving some of her off-duty outfits into the closet alongside Kelley's. As she was bent over her garment bag, Kelley came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Christen's waist, pressing her head into the taller woman's upper back.

Kelley: Mmmmmmmmm. Been missing you.

Christen: Missed you too, Kelley. How did we end up getting paired together?

Kelley: I heard that the sports psychologist recommended to Vlatko that they have players with long-time connections to each other room together for January camp in order to start working on the issues that boiled over during the November friendlies.

Christen: Meaning Sam and Abby, Lindsey and Emily, Julie and one of the New New Kids, etc.?

Kelley: I would guess so.

Christen finished putting her clothes and toiletries in their proper places, then sat down on the bed with Kelley on the other one.

Kelley: How were the holidays?

Christen: Better than last year, since it wasn't the first one since my mom passed away. Grandma Press asked when I was finally going to get serious about finding someone. You?

Kelley: It was OK, I suppose. With Erin engaged and Jerry and Kristy expecting, Mom put the screws a bit to Kameryn and I about making our relationship permanent. We both were squeamish about saying anything and didn't really talk about it before I flew out here from Atlanta.

Christen: Any real reason?

Kelley: I don't know that I see myself settling down with Kam. Call me a bit foolish, but I always thought I'd eventually marry someone who I played with either on the pro level or with the national team. I guess I'm holding out hope that that can still happen, but the options I thought would be there have gone off-limits and the person I've known the longest of all of them, she and I just never "got there".

Christen mentally worked out what Kelley was telling her and realized that she was referring first to Alex and Moe (and maybe Emily), while the last one was probably her. Knowing where her heart lied about what she wanted and needed from a partner, she shared with Kelley some of those thoughts.

Christen: I thought similarly, and I felt for a while that I had what I wanted with Julie, but she got out of my grasp, and something just didn't click enough with Tobin for me to see that as endgame. I'm back at the starting line, I guess, and hope our rooming together and the work with Marc will help me get back on the horse and seriously chase after who I might want, or even figure out who can match what I'm seeking.

Kelley: Dinner plans? Stay in or go out?

Christen: Stay in, so I can get a bit of a jump checking out the field before opening meeting tomorrow morning.

Kelley: You're sly, girl, which is why you make such a good complement to me, and always have.

The two got up from the beds, then gave each other a tight hug before leaving their room and heading downstairs for dinner.

**********

Carli Lloyd and Alex Morgan had both returned to their room from their separate dinner excursions (the former with Becky and Alyssa, the latter with her sister Jeni, niece Liv, and daughter Heather), hoping a quiet night in would best prepare them for the start of camp. While a preview of the new season of "The Bachelor" was playing in the background, the two veterans caught up.

Carli: How is Heather doing? She's, what, eight months or so?

Alex: She'll be 8 months tomorrow. She's been a really easy baby so far. Not overly fidgety, sleeping well. Jeni says that she's more content than Liv was at her age. You looking forward to the next phase of life?

Carli: Part of me is, and part of me really isn't. I'll be glad to give these 38 year old bones some much needed rest and recovery after this camp, but I'm a little lost still on what to do with myself. Brian never wanted kids, and I've been getting the itch over the last year or two, so that's one thing I need to deal with. Another is being around him 24/7 and how that will affect me personally, as I've never had to be "settled down". I'm planning to leave my soccer career with a bang, or two, or three or four.

Alex laughed at Carli's reference to her plans for camp, then told her to make sure she used protection if she did end up getting busy with one or more of their teammates.

Alex: I'm glad I'll get to see Heather on a regular basis during camp, and that Jeni and my mom will be caring for her otherwise. Things with Serv aren't really good right now.

Carli: He not being a good dad?

Alex: He's attentive enough, but the thing is he's trying to get me to have another one pretty soon. He says it will make it more likely I can play into my later 30s since I wouldn't be worrying about my fertility post-Australia. I don't know that I believe him, or that he might have other reasons for pushing this.

Carli: Maybe that's something to take up with the shrink that's here. He might not know the physical dimensions of it, but I'm sure he'd be able to help you work through the emotional and mental aspects of making that decision.

Alex: And I'm sure he can give you some insight on getting past the angst you're feeling about turning the page from the life we live as professional athletes to a more routine existence.

Carli: Or perhaps give me a means of releasing some of this pent-up tension that I've got since coming off the rag the end of last week.

Alex chuckled again at Carli before getting a little contemplative about what she might be insinuating. In the meantime, Carli got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door before breaking out her hand-held lover and buzzing off to a couple of climaxes.

**********

After hanging out with their crew, comprised of Rose Lavelle, Mal Pugh, Sam Mewis, and Abby Dahlkemper, for most of the evening, Emily Sonnett and Lindsey Horan returned to their room to wind down before bed. Once each of them were in more comfortable clothing, they curled up with one another on one of the beds, with Emily resting her head against Lindsey's chest.

Lindsey: Is this going to be a nightly occurrence, you and I sharing a bed and cuddling before falling asleep?

Emily: I wouldn't object to that in the least.

Lindsey got silent, as her heart's biggest desire, to tell Emily how she felt about her, conflicted with what she knew was her current state of affairs, which was that she wasn't ready for a relationship with her due to the damage done to her by her ex, which at the time has left her without the strength she believes she needs to be a good partner for the woman in her arms.

Emily: What ya thinking about, Linessi?

Lindsey: Just how I haven't really been in physical contact with anyone since I left Russell, and how much I miss it and what could come from it. I'm not in the right place right now to be with anyone like that, but the feelings and desire don't stop coming up.

Emily: Before I left to come out here, my mom told me in no uncertain terms that I had to hook somebody, because she was not going to watch me turn into an old cat lady because I'm too scared to go after who I want, even if I have no clue whether the person would love me back.

Lindsey pulled Emily in tighter and kissed the top of her head, causing Emily to snuggle in deeper.

Lindsey: See, I know who I want. I just need time to get to the point where I'm ready for her and won't run because I don't feel as though I'm enough.

Emily: Whoever she is, she would be a fool not to recognize all the goodness in you and would be willing to wait for you to get to the point where you can give yourself to her without reservation.

As 11pm came and went, no one had come through the floor to do bed checks. Sensing that there wouldn't be one tonight, Emily turned onto her side and pressed backwards into Lindsey's front. With the two spooning, the taller of the two lifted her t-shirt before pulling up Emily's and resting her chest against the other's bare back. Knowing this was a golden opportunity for her to express herself a bit to Lindsey, Emily removed her shirt and guided her bedmate's hands up to her breasts. She also rubbed her back over Lindsey's breasts. After a bit of foreplay, the pair calmed down and fell asleep, with their bare skin connecting them to one another throughout the night.


	4. Day One

January 4, 2021

The first official day of January camp started off with breakfast, followed by the opening meeting of the five-week residency. As the players came into the conference room, they were handed their camp packets. While waiting for things to start, several of them skimmed through the information contained and were surprised at the relative laxity planned for their time together. Once everyone had arrived and were seated, Vlatko began.

Vlatko: Welcome, all of you! I'm sure you have a lot of questions given how things were structured last night, so I will highlight a few things from your packets, let you provide feedback, and then turn over the rest of the meeting to Marc.

Vlatko: First, I hope your roommate pairings were found to be satisfactory if not pleasing. You also noticed, I'm sure, that there was no bed check last night. We are trying a new approach here, where the five weeks will operate more like a club team's preseason than a regular national team camp. That means we will train once a day, you'll have the freedom to come and go outside of those times, and we will not be checking up on you during your off-work time. Having said that, you are expected to use this freedom responsibly. Otherwise, I'll put back into place the standard operating procedure. We will have no training or other commitments on Sundays with the exception of our friendly against Jamaica on February 7th. Speaking of the friendlies, the one against Haiti on January 30th will be a testimonial for Ali Krieger, while the Jamaica one will be Carli Lloyd's final match for the US Women's National Team.

Vlatko: That's all I have for the time being. Before I bring Marc to the podium, any questions from you?

Becky Sauerbrunn: Will we be keeping the same roommate for the entire five weeks, or do you plan to switch the pairings at some point?

Vlatko: You will be with the same person for the entirety of camp unless you give me a reason to move one of you.

Mal Pugh: Are you serious about no bed checks?

Vlatko: Quite. You're all adults and I'm planning to treat you as such. If I notice that you seem to be using your freedom unwisely, namely showing up for training in a stupor or half-dead due to lack of sleep, they will return.

Savannah McCaskill: How are meals going to work?

Vlatko: Everyone will be able to get three squares here at the hotel, but breakfast will be the only meal you're required to take here. Times will be 8am, 1pm, and 6pm with the exception of today and next Monday, where lunch will be at Noon.

When Vlatko realized no one else was going to speak up, he introduced Marc to the team and yielded him the floor.

Marc Scott: Thank you, Vlatko. As all of you are aware, I have been brought in by the USSF to try and restore this program's team culture and chemistry, things which have crumbled over the past handful of months. As part of that process, all of you will meet with me between now and Saturday afternoon for a one-on-one session, where we will go over what you sent to me in your self-assessments. From there, my work with you will take a number of forms. Next Monday after breakfast, I will be leading what I'm calling a dirty laundry session with the entire group, which I am hoping will start the rebuilding of trust between you and each other, you and the coaching staff, and you and the federation as an entity. Other aspects of my services will include impromptu group sessions on topics that were mentioned by a number of you in the surveys, individual counseling, and "family" therapy, where I meet with three or four of you to bridge the gaps that exist between you or offer a safe environment for you to get things off your chest regarding one another. Since I have to meet with all of you in the next five days, my office hours for this week will be 7am-10pm, today through Friday, and 7am-5pm on Saturday. You can either text me at 651-XXX-XXXX and we can set up a time or you can try to catch me in my room, which is 601, or around the hotel. It is the desire of Vlatko and myself to have the team rebuild completed by the end of the second week, with the remainder of the time focused on personal matters.

Vlatko: You are dismissed. Remember, lunch is at Noon, after which we will head over to the training complex for the afternoon.

Alex Morgan and Sam Mewis went up front and asked Marc if they could do their one-on-ones with them this morning. He agreed and let the two of them pick which time (10 or 11) they wanted. Alex chose 10, with Sam getting the 11:00 time slot.

**********

Marc: In your self-assessment, you mentioned resentment toward the current coaching staff and certain players, stress at home as a new mom, and insecurity over returning to your pre-pregnancy form. Tell me more about each of these.

Alex: Let's start with the soccer-related parts because that needs to be resolved first. After having my daughter at the beginning of May, I worked extremely hard to get myself back into playing shape in time for the Olympics. I feel as though Vlatko never considered me as a possibility for the roster despite my effort. On top of it, I was jealous over how Christen (Press) and Lindsey (Horan) had played in my absence, making me wonder if I would be able to wrest a spot in the first XI away from either one when I did return to the national team.

Marc: Your coach had a very tough set of decisions to make. First, he had to drop two players from the qualifying roster, which I presume were Ashlyn (Harris) and Carli (Lloyd), to get down to 18. Next, if he wanted to bring other players in, he would have had to drop someone in response, which happened for Tierna (Davidson) and Mal (Pugh), thus putting Ali (Krieger) and Jessica (McDonald) on the outside. In your case, the risk of having a player for whom he would have to manage minutes on a shortened roster with a condensed match schedule was probably too high given what Jill (Ellis, former USWNT coach) had done with Megan (Rapinoe) at the 2016 Olympics.

Alex: Yeah, and a fair number of us wondered why the heck she had made that choice when there were others from the 2015 World Cup team that could have been taken in place of her.

Marc: And the Sweden match proved how wrong-headed it was, because Pinoe had been subbed in and then had to be removed during extra time for fatigue's sake, I believe.

Alex: Correct.

Marc: As for you getting yourself back into the starting lineup given the success of others in your absence, in my opinion there is no reason why you and Christen are not capable of playing together. You each have qualities that make you hard to defend, you as a clinical finisher and her as a sniper when given just an inch of space. I don't think Vlatko ISN'T considering you as a starter now, but it's a matter I think of seeing how to get the most and best out of all the players he has at his disposal. Now, about the mom stress....

Alex: Serv has been sort of intimating that he wants me to have a second child in the not too distant future, arguing that it would allow me to play deeper into my 30s by getting that second pregnancy out of the way. I'm skeptical about that, because I feel as though it would hasten my retirement.

Marc: Despite the examples of players continuing on after having multiple children, it really is a hit-or-miss. Christie Pearce was able to play several more years after her second, Amy Rodriguez looks to be on the same path, but Kate Markgraf only played one year following the birth of her twins and Sydney Leroux hasn't been the same since returning from having Roux. The one thing I WILL say is that taking another year off right now would make it quite difficult to get your physical and mental tools back to international standard due to the long absence from that level of competition. I have plenty of thoughts about the emotional aspects of this, and we'll dive into that in future sessions, but for now the effects on your playing career of a second pregnancy at the current time would be drastic, in my opinion.

There was a knock at Marc's door, which he knew was most likely Sam Mewis arriving for her session. Alex and he got up and walked to the door, which he opened to find his next client standing there. Sam came into the room and Alex left, thanking Marc for what he told her. Sam sat down in the chair across from Marc and waited for him to return to his. Once seated, Marc looked over Sam's self-assessment and pin-pointed what he wanted to bring up.

Marc: I see that we are needing to address some unresolved antagonism at one of your club teammates, a bit of anger over your position within the national team, and a change in your personal life that has you reeling a bit. First, what is the issue involving the national team?

Sam: The coaching staff, both the current one and its predecessor, have been inconsistent when it comes to the midfield triangle. Some games, I start with Julie (Ertz) and Rose (Lavelle), other times Lindsey will start with those two, and still other times it will be Julie, Lindsey, and I. I would really like for Vlatko to settle on two of the three of us in front of Julie instead of rotating those spots between us.

Marc: That must be exceedingly frustrating to go from playing one way when starting with Rose to playing a different way when paired with Lindsey, never mind the changes in defensive assignments that you take on depending on who else is in the midfield with you. The teammate situation, what's that about?

Sam: One of my Courage teammates is an out-and-out homophobe. She hasn't gone so far out of the way as to condemn those on the team who are in same-sex relationships, but the snide remarks about what she sees as unnatural get under my skin. I can't keep from despising her, but as vice captain I can't really go off on her about it.

Marc: Very sensitive subject for you, I am sure, given your sister is in a relationship with a woman and the undercurrent of speculation regarding you and Abby (Dahlkemper). There is a fair bit of skepticism regarding your in-public relationships with Pat (Johnson) and Aaron (Schoenfeld). So, tell me, what is truth here and what isn't.

Sam sat silent for a couple of minutes trying to come up with the most correct description of the situation, one that was honest yet didn't give away too much of how she was feeling at the moment.

Sam: During the NWSL season, Abby and I would be pretty much platonic girlfriends. Off-season, we'd return to the guys as though nothing was different and would purposefully show us with them on our social media. She and I have never really talked about our long-time friendship/relationship, partially because I am afraid to find out if her thing with Aaron is for real or just something to keep her occupied because I'm with Pat, and I'm not ready to admit to her that I am beyond crazy about her and, if I knew she would respond in kind, I'd leave Pat to be with her. Now, things have gotten sticky with her going to Sacramento in the expansion draft. I have this camp to come to grips with my feelings and emotions and to step forward or she will be out of my grasp.

Marc: Sounds like we'll be spending our future sessions unpacking this and getting you to a place where you can do what your heart and head are telling you to do without letting your fear get in the way.

Same rose from her chair and exited Marc's room to meet the rest of the team for lunch downstairs. Marc took a few minutes to jot down some notes from his two morning sessions before going to join the others for their midday meal.

**********

The remainder of the day consisted of the team working out at the National Team training facility at Dignity Health Sports Park before returning for dinner and whatever trouble they could devise for the evening. Marc met with Jessica McDonald, Hailie Mace, and Aubrey Bledsoe following dinner, then turned in just after 10pm, satisfied with how the one-on-one sessions thus far had turned out.


	5. Baby, I'm Yours

Lindsey and Emily were in their room, curled up together watching "Live Rescue". A particularly harrowing incident shook Lindsey a little, which caused her to tighten her grip on Emily.

Emily: You OK, Linds?

Lindsey: Yeah. Just got to thinking.

Emily: About....

Lindsey: Whether anyone would ever care enough for me to risk their life to save mine.

Emily: Why do you think someone wouldn't?

Lindsey: I don't know. Russell really f'ed me up mentally with stabs at my weight, how I wasn't as good as I'm claimed to be, and that I was replaceable as a girlfriend if I didn't buy into his twisted beliefs about me.

Emily: What an asshole! You are beyond beautiful, you're a world-class soccer player, and I can't imagine wanting to find someone other than you if I ever had the chance to actually have you as mine.

Lindsey blushed profusely at Emily's compliments, but again retreated into her own head because she knew she wasn't ready to broach the subject about her and Emily perhaps getting together because she didn't feel strong enough to protect and support her.

Lindsey: Say that last part again, because I think I might have misheard you.

Emily: If I ever were able to win your heart, I would never let it go.

Lindsey: How long have you felt that way?

Emily: The original opinion, since we first met. The actual desire to do all I could to be that person, a couple of years now.

Lindsey: I can't say that I don't feel the same way toward you, but I'm not ready to be in a relationship at the moment.

Emily: Then let's fool around a bit. Get your mind off having me as a girlfriend for the time being while doing what we want to do with each other.

Emily pinned Lindsey's shoulders down on the bed and placed a hard kiss on her lips that was returned with equal passion. The two of them quickly stripped one another and Emily kissed her way down Lindsey's body, sucking on her nipples softly before moving further south and resting her lips against her love zone, eliciting a low-level moan from her. Lindsey squirmed a little, then whispered to Emily: "Fuck me, Sonny!"

Emily wasted no time in answering the call, slipping two fingers straight away into Lindsey. The dominant woman kept up a steady pace of moving in and out of Lindsey's pussy, hoping to make her come quickly. Once she started playing with her clit, Emily was able to to bring Lindsey off in only a few seconds. Following her climax, Lindsey placed a loving kiss on Emily's lips, which gave her a chance to wrap her legs around her partner and reverse the situation. Lindsey feverishly began sucking and licking on Emily's nipples while clawing teasingly at her vaginal area. Lindsey kissed and licked her way down Emily's torso until she reached her other set of lips, then placed a soft suckle on them before licking them, using her tongue to gain entrance to her opening. Emily lifted her legs and placed them onto Lindsey's shoulders, giving her greater access to what she wanted. A couple more minutes of penetration and suckling led to Emily shaking as her orgasm began, with Lindsey staying in place until the sensations fell away.

Lindsey moved back toward the top of the bed and kissed Emily softly, which she deepened. The two women spent a fair bit of time making out before moving into a comfortable sleeping position, with Emily's arms around Lindsey and her pubic area pressed into her bum. Just before falling asleep, Emily kissed the back of Lindsey's head and said, "I love you deeply, and I hope you'll come to love me as much in the future."

**********

Abby (to Sam): Can I ask you something and have you promise not to get angry with me?

Sam: Of course. Why would I get angry with you?

Abby: Because you might not like what I'm about to say. We've lived together on-and-off for the past ten years. In all that time, you have never once made a move on me despite my knowing that you love me something fierce. Why is that?

Sam: Because I'm not willing to risk our friendship by being a homewrecker and telling you that I am in love with you, because you might not feel the same way.

Abby: I've been a bit of a wreck the last two months wondering how I am going to get through the season in Sacramento without you, because we've played together non-stop since starting at UCLA in 2011. But it's not us on different teams and in different cities that has me dreading this new chapter. It's the fact that we won't have that six or seven months a year together where we can be gal pals and no one questions whether it's platonic or not. I don't want to be away from you this season without knowing if you and I would still matter to each other like we have for the past decade.

Sam walked over to Abby and kissed her on the forehead. "You matter very much to me. Maybe I have a hard time showing it or telling you that, but you're the person I have always wanted to settle down with after my playing days are done, the one with whom to build a family, the one I would have married already if I knew you'd say yes."

Abby got on her toes and kissed Sam with fervor and fire. Sam returned the kiss and opened her mouth slightly, inviting Abby's tongue to come and play inside it. Abby broke the kiss briefly and pushed Sam onto one of the beds before climbing on top of her and disrobing the taller woman. Once Sam's t-shirt, pajama shorts, and panties had been removed, Abby sucked hard on her neck while pressing her knee into her core, rubbing it against the sensitive area. She then went directly for her nipples, licking and sucking each one in turn. Adding a bit of a squeeze on each of Sam's breasts, she continued her ministrations on the nipples, arousing Sam even more. After slipping one finger into Sam, Abby slid in a second and stretched Sam with it. Abby moved her head to Sam's pussy and began sucking on her clit while thrusting her fingers in and out of her. The multiple points of stimulation overwhelmed Sam and she exploded, biting the pillow so as not to scream.

After coming down from her high, Sam flipped Abby onto her back and, after seeing Abby's pubic region neatly trimmed, ran her tongue from the top of her slit to the bottom, then back up. She swirled her tongue over Abby's clit, extracting a moan out of her. Sam moved her mouth back down and concentrated on getting her tongue inside of Abby, succeeding after a few failed attempts. Sam used her lips to rub against her vaginal lips while her tongue moved in and out of Abby. Abby's breathing became frantic as Sam brought her to a rousing orgasm.

Sam slithered back up the bed, allowing Abby to wrap her arms around her. The two looked into each other's eyes and giggled slightly. Sam gave Abby's shoulder a shove, then kissed her chin, her cheeks, and her lips before rocking back-and-forth with her.

Sam: Why did I wait so long to act?!?!

Abby: Liked you said, you weren't sure if I felt the same and weren't willing to risk what we already had with each other to find out. Sooooo.....what do we do now? I for sure have to break up with Aaron because I want to be with you.

Sam: I'm leaving Pat, no question. When that happens and the legal ramifications of it, I don't know yet. I do want it to be done before we play each other the first time this season, because I want to be out with you that weekend as my girlfriend, partner, fiancee, whatever the title is for one another at that point.

Abby: I love you, Samantha, more than you probably know and more than I will ever be able to show you.

Sam: And I you, Abigail. I am serious about making this permanent at some point, because I never want to be without you as my lover, my best friend, and the other half of my heart.

The two of them kissed again, then settled in with Sam as the big spoon and Abby the little. Sleep came quickly and with it the end of a hectic and emotionally-packed first day.


	6. Truth And Consequences

January 6, 2021

Following Wednesday morning's training session, Ali, Alyssa, Becky, and Carli went off-campus for lunch at Gaetano's in the Torrance Towne Center, a good time for some of the elders of the squad to fellowship and discuss things that the younger set wouldn't necessarily understand. When they returned to the Holiday Inn, Ali ducked into the room where team meals were served and found Marc reading through the LA Times sports section. He rose as she walked toward him before heading to the elevator with her and going up to his room for their one-on-one session.

Marc: First, I want to offer my congratulations on your illustrious professional and national team career. You were quite a rarity in your early days with the program as a player based overseas. Meant that you weren't too well-known going into the 2011 World Cup, but your performance there changed that.

Ali: Thank you for the kind words, Marc. I happened to come out of college in that gap between the 2004 Olympics and the 2007 World Cup, and with no domestic professional league to play in, I had to go elsewhere to do that and found that I enjoyed my time enough at Frankfurt to stay on when WPS (Women's Professional Soccer) was born.

Marc: Your self-reflection brought up a number of issues consistent with people at your stage of life, moving from the bright lights of professional athletics to a much more private existence. You seem to have a reasonable grasp of that, but mentioned being lost about what's next and how to transition away from the attention you garnered while playing, particularly the off-field "intrusions". Explain.

Ali: I don't really know what I want to do with this next chapter. I would like to find something meaningful career-wise and not just slip into being a stay-at-home spouse and possible mom as Ash is planning to play at least two more years with the Pride. I don't want the level of attention paid to me that has been the case the last two, three years, since confirming Ash and I's relationship and its journey to the altar and married life.

Marc: You said that the attention had affected you negatively as there was now pressure to maintain that "role model" image even if things aren't going well at home. Go into that for me.

Ali: The heightened scrutiny and public interest in Ash and I took a bit of the energy from our relationship. I had always gotten a bit of a charge out of us sneaking around with each other, but that has left with the acceptance and support we have gotten since coming out. I had been hoping that my being more adventurous in the bedroom would bring that back, but Ash hasn't responded to it how I'd like and it's resulted in us being less intimate with each other. I'm feeling as though "the thrill is gone", which I'm sure most married people find when you've been with someone for a long time. I want to get that spark back somehow, at least for myself if not for the two of us.

Marc: You've given me a lot of things we can address over the next four, four-and-a-half weeks, and with you hanging your boots up after the first friendly, I'll be able to do extra sessions with you while the rest of the team is at training that last week. A couple of things I want to say before you depart. First, you're NORMAL! These issues aren't something that can't be overcome or made better. Second, if I were coming home to someone like you on a nightly basis, and she were wanting to up the antics in the bedroom, I would surely not turn her away.

Ali blushed a bit at Marc's last comment, wondering what he might have meant by it and whether it was purely a compliment or a bit of a come-on as well. She left Marc's room and went back to the one she was sharing with Crystal, desiring to take a short nap while it was vacant.

**********

Wednesday nights at national team camp have a way of getting out of control, as it is the usual time for the players to engage in team bonding. Tonight, Rose and Mal have invited a large portion of the team's younger players (Lindsey, Emily, Sam, Abby, Julie, Moe, Sophia, Tierna, Alana, Hailie, and Ashley) to their room for a game of Truth or Dare.

*Rose: As I am technically hosting this game, I get to ask the first question. Julie, Truth or Dare?

Julie: Truth.

Rose: Which one of the women in this room would you want to take to bed the most?

*Julie: Considering I've already done that with one of them, I'll say Moe. Alana, Truth or Dare?

Alana: Dare.

Julie: Stick your hand down your shorts and rub yourself for 15 seconds.

Alana cringed at the dare she was given. After taking a deep breath, she slid her right hand under the waistband of her shorts and rubbed her pubic region, causing a slight bit of tingling.

*Alana: Emily, Truth or Dare?

Emily: Truth.

Alana: Have you ever had sex with one of your teammates?

Emily looked at Tierna and Lindsey, then back at Alana. "Yes, two nights ago."

Moe: Ooooooooooooo.....was it with who I think it was?

*Emily: Oh yeah! Mal, Truth or Dare?

Mal: Dare.

Emily: I dare you to take the can of whipped cream in your fridge, spray a bit onto Sophia's bare chest, then lick it off.

Sam, Lindsey, and Rose: WHOA!

Mal did as requested and retrieved the whipped cream, then shook the can and placed two solid dabs onto Sophia's exposed nipples before sucking it off them. Afterwards, she leaned in and left a small peck on the women's lips, leaving her quite flustered and confused.

*Mal: Ashley, Truth or Dare?

Ashley: Truth.

Mal: What is the most embarrassing thing that happened to you while at UCLA?

Ashley: Oh no! You're NOT getting me to admit to that. Hailie, help!

Hailie: Nope.

Ashley: Since I took truth, I guess I have to tell it. I got wasted at an off-season frat party my freshman year and, after dragging me home and getting me situated in bed, my roommate, MAL, proceeded to place a small bowl of warm water next to the bed. Then, she stuck my hand in it. Small accident.

Alana and Tierna chuckled a bit at Ashley's adventure, but Lindsey felt sympathy for her as the trick sounded like something Emily might pull on her if the chance ever arose.

*Ashley: Since you thought that was funny, Tierna, you go next. Truth or Dare?

Tierna: Dare.

Ashley: I dare you to chat up Moe as though you were interested in her.

Tierna thought for a few seconds of how she wanted to approach her, then slithered over to Moe and started whispering naughty thoughts into her ear. "Girl, you don't know how good you could have it if you let me whisk you away to my little corner of the world, where we could revel in each other and I would treat you like a queen. How 'bout it, baby?"

Moe: Now I see why you're a bit of a hot item around camp.

*Tierna: Sam, Truth or Dare?

Sam: Truth.

Tierna: Have you and Abby ever crossed the physical line with each other?

*Sam: Yes, more than once, and that's all I'm going to say about that. Lindsey, Truth or Dare?

Lindsey pondered what Sam could be plotting, because she knew her so well and loved to yank her chain, but felt that she could handle whatever it was. "Dare".

Sam: I remember last year at the pre-Olympic camp you said something about admiring the chest of one of our teammates and that if you got to see it again, you might be tempted to show it some attention. I dare you to take one of Mal's nipples into your mouth.

The entire group gasped at Sam's dare, especially Mal. The pair exchanged a look and got on with it. Mal lifted her shirt and bra to expose her breasts, then Lindsey leaned over and placed her lips around her left nipple, sucking and licking it.

*Lindsey: Moe, Truth or Dare?

Moe: Dare.

Lindsey: I dare you to mack on Julie. Feel her up like you would in a club.

Moe walked over and got behind Julie, then ran her hands up and down her sides and pressed her lower body into her back, which caused her to lean back into the contact and rub up against her roommate.

*Moe: Abby, Truth or Dare?

Abby: Dare.

Moe: I know you are a quiet assassin at this game, so I'm going to give you a VERY daring dare. I dare you to take Lindsey into the closet for seven minutes of heavy breathing, and at least two articles of clothing need to be missing when you come out.

Abby and Lindsey got up and went to the closet, with Abby opening the door for the two of them and then closing it once they were inside.

Abby: How game are you?

Lindsey: Fairly. Why?

Abby: Didn't know if you were looking to fake them out or would be open to some extracurriculars.

Lindsey: I sucked on Mal's tit in front of all of you, so that should tell you a little something about my boundaries. What do you have in mind?

Abby: A bit of hanky-panky. Some second-base action if not third. As for the missing clothes, your shirt and my shorts?

Lindsey got the hint and immediately went to rubbing against Abby, pressing her against one of the walls. Abby got her hands up under Lindsey's t-shirt and pulled it off, then placed her lips against her breastbone and slid her bra straps and cups down to expose what was hiding behind them. Lindsey ground into Abby and tugged her shorts down before pressing their clothed quims together. Moe walked over and knocked on the door. The pair exited the closet with some of their clothing no longer on to the delight of the others.

*Abby: Hailie, Truth or Dare?

Hailie: Truth.

Abby: What is the most taboo thing you've ever done?

Hailie: Taboo, as in against the law or against my religion?

Abby: More like considered unacceptable in the eyes of others. Doesn't have to be illegal or immoral, per se.

*Hailie: One summer when I was playing with LA Blues, I got into a hot make-out session with the underage daughter of my host parents. She wanted some practice and I was willing to help her out. We didn't go so far as actual flesh-on-flesh contact, but it was steamy and left us both out-of-breath. Sophia, Truth or Dare?

Sophia: Dare.

Hailie: I dare you to motorboat Alana.

Sophia: You serious?!

Hailie: If they can get me to confess about almost committing stat, I can make you act indecent for my benefit. Now get to it!

Sophia looked at Alana, then remembered how she felt while being macked-on by Mal earlier and proceeded to crawl over to her, then lifted her shirt and placed her face smack dab between her breasts. Alana leaned back and took in the sensations from Sophia's mouth.

*Sophia: We come back to Rose. Truth or Dare?

Rose: Truth.

Sophia: Which roommate pairing would you want to engage in a four-way?

Rose pondered for a bit about how Sam and Lindsey always stirred something in her, but in the end chose another pair.

Rose: For compatibility's sake, I think Christen and Kelley would be our closest match and the ones I'd choose.

Lindsey: I still love you, SBR.

Julie, Tierna, and Abby: Awwwwwww.

Even though no curfews or bed checks were being observed, most of the players left to get a solid night's rest before what was expected to be a hard Thursday training session.


	7. Change Of Plans

January 7, 2021

Moe had returned to her room from meeting with Marc and found Julie watching the 3pm "SportsCenter", looking for news concerning the injury Zach picked up in the Eagles' season finale against the Giants. Sal Paolantonio from ESPN mentioned that Julie's husband hadn't participated in contact drills either yesterday or today, but that head coach Doug Pederson was confident he'd be ready to go on Sunday afternoon against San Francisco. Moe sat down on her bed and started to chat with Julie about her session and a couple of the issues brought up in it.

Moe: I feel like I just went 15 rounds with a cuddly gorilla.

Julie: Your session go that bad?

Moe: It wasn't terrible. However, I wasn't expecting to be on the defensive regarding Fab and I and why we're together given the imbalance in age and notoriety. It did get me to thinking about the whys and the what ifs, especially because he has been trying to nudge me into taking a year off to start a family.

Julie: And I take it you're not overly keen on the idea.

Moe: Well, no. I asked him why now as opposed to a couple of years down the road, and he said that "You're on the fringes of the national team pool, you didn't make the Olympic roster, and your history of injuries indicates a need to be gentler to your body." Like having a baby is going to give my body any kind of rest and will allow me to come back as a 2015 version of myself?!?!

Julie: Logic is all wrong there. When I met with Marc, I told him about the fans REALLY pressing me to move away from the game and settle into wife-and-mother mode. Some of their comments were quite rude.

"You've won two World Cups, an Olympic gold medal, and a league championship in your seven years in the NWSL. There's not much more you can do, and Zach deserves your attention 24/7."

"When are you going to become the good wife and let your man wear the pants in the family?"

"You're not getting any younger, so it's best time you hang the boots up and get onto having little Ertzes."

Julie: I'm only 28, so there is definitely time after Australia (home of the 2023 Women's World Cup) to focus on that. I want to get in 10 good years of professional soccer before considering what life after that might encompass. I'm also feeling like the fans are giving me short shrift concerning our collective public identity. It's like, because he's in the NFL and has now starting doing commercials and print ads with me, he's the star and I'm not. I could be doing these ads with you or Chrissy or Becky and they would be just as good, just as effective, and just as memorable. I feel a bit pressured by this "super couple" image and want to just hide sometimes, be able to go out with my teammates and friends without papos getting their noses in a twist wondering if I'm playing fast and loose with my commitment to Zach. Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. It's just so frustrating to see all of your work get glossed-over or treated as lesser because it doesn't come with a seven-figure salary.

Moe: That's quite alright. Hearing your dilemma opened my eyes a bit to what Fab is wanting to do to me, which is "keep me on the farm" through procreation. I know I've been the breadwinner in our marriage, both at work and in the public eye, but lately it seems as though he's gone in mooching mode, as Marc called it, where he's just riding my coattails to better himself, and I get nothing out of it.

Julie: About last night......

Moe: I'm sorry if I overstepped a bit while macking on you during the game. Honestly, I've been a bit starved for physical attention and, since we've been close like that before, my other head took charge.

Julie: I actually appreciated your forwardness, since the yearnings for contact have been driving me a bit screwy. I got an idea........

Moe: I think I'm going to like what you might be devising.

Julie: How about we entertain our next door neighbors on Saturday night? A little dirty fun with those two would definitely take the edge off our mutual horniness.

Moe: I think I can lure Kelley into this and, if she knows it's a joint endeavor, I'm sure she'll be able to convince Christen to participate.

Julie: Come over here?

Moe got up off her bed and joined Julie on hers. The pair cuddled for a bit and teased one another with indiscreet touches on each other's naughty bits.

**********

Most of the team stayed at the hotel for dinner, with just a few escaping the confines of the Holiday Inn. As dinner came to a close, Vlatko called everyone's attention to the front of the room for a couple of announcements.

Vlatko: I'm glad most of our squad is here so there will be less of a possibility that someone won't learn about the change in plans for tomorrow. As you may or may not know, the United Soccer Coaches convention is in Anaheim this weekend, and with it the NWSL Draft. Both Kate (Markgraf, USWNT general manager) and Cindy (Parlow Cone, NWSL Commissioner) would like to have us on-hand at the draft and convention tomorrow. Therefore, we will be leaving here at 9:30 to go to the Anaheim Convention Center, returning sometime after 3:00. As such, there will not be a training session tomorrow. Please inform those not here of this and, if there are no questions, I will see all of you tomorrow morning.

Becky: Why such late notice?

Vlatko: I was expecting Convention to be next week, as that is its usual spot on the January calendar, so I didn't check with Kate or Cindy as to the dates until they contacted me earlier today with the news and request. I'm sorry not to have been more up on this than I was.

Kelley: Those of us who have one-on-ones scheduled with Marc for tomorrow, how will those be handled?

Vlatko: I'll let him answer that.

Marc: I will be with you at the convention center, so getting your sessions in will not be a problem. The four of you who are scheduled for 2pm, 3pm, 4pm, and 5pm will now have your times moved to 10am, 11am, 1pm, and 2pm. See me on your way out so we can determine who will go when, and plan accordingly so you're not tied up too close to when we are meeting.

Vlatko: With that, you are free to go about your evenings.

Those players who needed to reschedule with Marc approached him prior to exiting from dinner and got squared away. When Marc himself exited, he looked to his left and saw Ali chatting with Alyssa. Remembering something he forgot to bring up in their one-on-one yesterday, he asked her if she had a few minutes free. After finding a quiet nook to talk, Marc brought up the topic on his mind.

Marc: When we met yesterday, I forgot to ask you a key question. I know you and Ash were part of the foursome from the qualifying roster that did not end up being part of the 18 in Tokyo. How did the two of you feel about that decision? I know you'll be giving me a second-hand account of Ashlyn's perspective, so I don't expect it to be verbatim how she reacted.

Ali: I understood the reasoning behind my being cut. Vlatko needed to make room for Tierna, and she filled a much bigger hole in the roster being able to play left back as well as center, while we had Kelley and Emily as well as myself available as right back options, and a handful of combinations that could be paired up on the inside between Becky, Abby, Tierna, Emily, Julie, even Andi. Now, Ash took it extremely hard, because she felt it came out of left field. She hadn't been considered any lower than second on the depth chart since Jill had taken over, and now to be dropped in place of AD struck a blow to her ego, which as you saw played itself out the rest of the league season and in her testimonial in November. It also caused a bit of a row between the two of us, as she felt I was sticking up for Alyssa instead of her when it came to her being left behind.

Marc: Thank you for your brutal honesty. This will give me additional anecdotal evidence for Monday's group session. Now, I'm going to give you my best guess on what transpired and the reasoning behind Vlatko's choice of AD to back up Alyssa at the Olympics.

Ali: Fire away.

Marc: The biggest complaint of Jill's tenure in my opinion was her not utilizing her backup goalkeepers to any real extent. When Hope finally went off the rails with her off-field conduct, the fear was that the team didn't have a reliable replacement for her, as neither Ashlyn nor Alyssa had gotten much in the way of work the previous 2 1/2 years behind Hope. As Vlatko looked at the current situation, he had settled on his number one and had a number two 2 1/2 years older than her that might not still be playing by the time Australia or Paris (home of the 2024 Summer Olympics) came around. If Alyssa, for some reason, were to get injured or perhaps step away before the next World Cup or Olympics, who in the pool has ANY significant experience to step in and lead the team forward?

Ali: Pretty much nobody. None of the three younger keepers here had played in a game of that magnitude before AD got the South Korea match at the end of group play in Tokyo.

Marc: And that's why he made the decision to take her over Ashlyn, to pave some path for the program to not end up in the same position it was when Hope was put to the side. At least, that's my belief.

Ali: And you're not necessarily wrong thinking that.

Marc: Thanks for your time. Have a good evening, whatever it is you decide to do.

Ali: You too.

Ali got up and walked toward the elevator, but turned back around and sent Marc a sweet smile before getting into one of the cars.

**********

Marc: Welcome, Andi. Give me a minute to skim over your self-assessment before we delve into the issues you mentioned.

Following a quick reading of Andi's survey, Marc started the session.

Marc: From what I see, you're dealing with marital issues following your move to Sacramento following the expansion draft and how it is affecting your friendships with former and current teammates. Also, being away from your family again after starting your NWSL career just up the road from them seems to be playing a part as well in your new normal not being how you want it.

Andi: For the first three years of my pro career, I was in Washington and my now-husband was playing for Sacramento Republic in USL. When the organization got their MLS and NWSL expansion teams for the 2021 season, we agreed to work on ending up with them. He was brought up from the previous version of the Republic and I was traded to Sacramento after the expansion draft. With us now in the same place and playing for the same organization, the lack of "away time" is dragging on me.

Marc: Do either of you theoretically bring your work home?

Andi: I do, just because I need a bit of a sounding board. He tries to park his at the complex, but it's been creeping into our home life because I can't keep mine out of it.

Marc: You wrote this about five weeks ago, I'd reckon. Any changes since then, or are the issues still festering there?

Andi: The issues are still there, but there is now a HUGE complication for me to resolve.

Marc: Explain.

Andi: Last night, my college teammate and bestie Jane Campbell and I went out to dinner, nothing too out of the ordinary when we'd be in the same city or our teams would play each other. Apparently, my move out west caused her to reflect on me and her and we ended up having "the talk". Well, talk led to confessions and, when we returned to the hotel, those confessions led to action.

Marc: I think I get the picture.

Andi: So now, I'm in a marriage that I want to leave for a handful of reasons as well as needing to find a new place to play in the league, most likely.

Marc: Neither of those will be easy, I'm sure. How can I help you in that regard?

Andi: Talk therapy, I'm guessing, so I can work out in my mind what I want and how to go about getting it.

Marc: Do you think I should meet with both you and Jane at some point?

Andi: Probably after I have some kind of plan devised for extracting myself from my current situation.

Marc: Fair enough. We'll start the process for getting you to your best self the next time we meet. Be good to yourself and lean into what you're feeling. It will make tackling the dilemma you're facing a bit easier.

Andi got up and left Marc's room, closing the door behind her. Marc then put the inside lock on it and settled in for the remainder of the evening, jotting down summaries of his post-dinner conversations. He then checked his phone and found a couple of text messages, one from a New Jersey number and one listed as unknown.

Hey Marc, can I come to see you tomorrow night after dinner? CL10

You fascinate me a bit. What's your story? Lunch tomorrow at the convention center between appointments?

Marc responded in the affirmative to both messages, then turned off his phone and wound down before falling asleep.


	8. Getting What You Want

January 8, 2021

The players loaded onto the bus at the Holiday Inn at 9:30 to make their way down to the Anaheim Convention Center for today's draft and a day of pressing flesh at the United Soccer Coaches convention. Once on-site, several players went to the draft floor to speak with their current NWSL coaches, while Kelley and Marc grabbed a nearby conference room for their one-on-one session. Among the players at Draft Central were Crystal, Lindsey, Emily, Christen, Rose, and Aubrey. Crystal had tracked down North Carolina Courage head coach Paul Riley and informed him that he could go ahead with trying to make a deal with Portland to send her to the Rose City, so she may join her husband who worked as head athletic trainer for the Thorns. Riley went over to chat with the Portland brain trust of general manager Gavin Wilkinson and head coach Mark Parsons about making the trade happen. Noticing the three men talking, and having seen Crystal over talking with Riley earlier, Lindsey got curious and stuck her nose into their conversation.

Mark Parsons: Lindsey! How's camp been going so far?

Lindsey: Really well. Emily and I are rooming together, which always makes for a good time. I saw Crystal talking to Paul, then him come over to talk to you. Are you trying to trade for her?

Gavin Wilkinson: Yes. She wants to come to Portland to settle down with Pierre. Unfortunately, they want Tobin and a 2022 pick and we're offering Menges plus a 2021 pick.

Lindsey, seeing this as an opportunity to prove her commitment to being with Emily, told Gavin to send her in exchange for Crystal, telling him and the others about her recently-changed relationship status with Emily and her long-time friendships with two members of the Courage (Sam Mewis and Cari Roccaro). The three men bartered a little more and then shook hands on the Dunn-for-Horan trade. When NWSL commissioner Cindy Parlow Cone came by the Courage's table, Paul informed her of the trade, which she said she would announce during her opening remarks at the start of the draft.

**********

Cindy Parlow Cone: Welcome to the 2021 NWSL Draft. We are pleased to once again be holding our annual selection meeting in conjunction with the United Soccer Coaches convention. Before putting Sacramento on the clock for the first pick of the first round, I have a trade to announce. The North Carolina Courage have traded midfielder Crystal Dunn to the Portland Thorns for midfielder Lindsey Horan.

There was a fair bit of murmuring around the ballroom as Crystal and Lindsey made their way to join their new teams at their tables. Emily was having a hard time making out what had just occurred, other than her maybe-girlfriend had been dealt to the closest NWSL team to hers in Orlando.

Rose: Emily, blink. Standing there staring into outer space isn't good for your eyes.

Emily: Did Lindsey do what it sounds like she did?

Rose: If you mean tell Gavin to send her to the Courage to make Crystal's move to Portland happen, then yes.

Emily: Why would she do that? She's a mainstay with the Thorns, one of their most important players.

Christen: You dummy! She did it because she wants to be closer to you. Did that not register in your mind as a possible reason?

Emily: It did, but that's not usually how these things work.

Rose: Well, that's how this went down, I believe.

When Lindsey rejoined the group, Emily quickly grabbed her hand and led her out of the ballroom.

Emily: What was THAT?!?!

Lindsey: Oh, you mean the trade? When I stuck my nose into Paul, Mark, and Gavin's conversation and found out that they were struggling to find a way to make Crystal's requested move to Portland happen, I offered to go the other direction, telling them about you and I along with Sam and Cari being there.

Emily: But why? We're not even really together yet.

Lindsey: Let's call it future planning. Hopefully, we will be a couple in the near future and I want to be close enough to you for us to actually see each other during the season aside from our league match-ups and national team camp.

Emily looked down trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. Lindsey lifted the blonde's head and kissed her tenderly, not caring who might see her expression of love for Emily.

Lindsey: When I'm ready, I want to be your girlfriend, then your fiancee, and ultimately your wife. That's why I threw myself into the ring and helped the bosses get the deal done.

Emily kissed Lindsey with all the love she had for the woman. Once both had collected themselves, they went back into the ballroom and rejoined their friends.

**********

Following Marc's session with Tierna, he stopped into the hospitality room at the draft and pieced together a reasonable lunch to take to his meeting with the anonymous texter. Once he got to the location chosen, he saw Christen, Alyssa, and Ali. Slightly perplexed, he sat down and questioned this small ambush.

Marc: I was expecting to be eating with one of you, I'm guessing, not three. Sooo....who of you was behind the request?

Christen: We're not saying. You'll have to figure that out on your own.

Marc thought for a second and figured he could rule out Alyssa as they had yet to meet, with her in-take appointment coming up tomorrow afternoon. Getting a small smile across his face, he settled back and readied himself for the inquisition.

Marc: You said you wanted to know my story. Surprised you wouldn't have snooped out my CV on LinkedIn or my practice's website.

Ali: That's all professional information and where you've been, not who you are.

Marc: I'm not that good at baring my soul to others extemporaneously, so you're going to have to ask for the information you want.

Alyssa: Why did you get into sports psychology and specifically working with female athletes?

Marc: I grew up as a sports junkie. Played baseball and soccer in high school and several other sports for fun and recreation, then started coaching at my alma mater while going to college. Once I graduated, I knew I wanted to stay in sports somehow, but not in the trenches like I had been. One of my professors thought that, between my analytical mind and my caring personality, the field of sports psych might appeal to me. I took a couple of graduate courses in psychology and got hooked on the connections between the mind and the body as it played out in the athletic arena. Whereby most people in my profession deal with increasing performance through visualization, mindfulness, and other therapies, I choose to focus particularly on the connection between off-field demands on athletes and performance, believing that by streamlining their lives or getting rid of toxic thinking or influences, it will result in more energy being devoted to their craft and maximize their ability on the field. That focus tends to work better with female athletes than male ones primarily because of the multiple hats they wear away from the arena and some of the defeatist self-talk they give themselves over "not being enough" to juggle a traditional female role in the home and community and their career in professional or international sports.

Christen: Driver's license information.

Marc: Weird request, but here goes. Born April 30, 1982. 5'11", 230, blue-green eyes, light brown hair.

Ali: Spouse? Kids?

Marc: Never married, no kids.

Christen: Why's that?

Marc: A number of reasons. First is I'm a bit of a workaholic and my schedule of requests from USOPC has me away from my home base and private practice in St. Paul a good amount of the time. Second is that I can't necessarily date through work, if you catch my drift. The biggest reason I think I haven't had much luck in the romance department is because, when women find out what I do and with whom I do it, they get a bit paranoid, believing I am probably chatting up if not screwing my clients.

The three women had a small laugh at Marc's bluntness about the dating pool and its preconceptions of male/female working dynamics.

Marc: I'm sure your coaches all have had to deal with the question you asked me at the outset, at least in some form, since there is a good deal of skepticism when it comes to why men work in the world of women's athletics as anything other than a stepping stone or a means to get lucky with their subordinates.

Ali: Tom (Sermanni, current New Zealand National Team coach) got a fair bit of guff after he was hired by USSF, and I believe (John) Herdman had rumors about dalliances following him until he switched from Canada's women's team to their men's team.

Alyssa: Why St. Paul?

Marc: My mom and sister live in Brooklyn Park, a suburb of Minneapolis. When Mom got sick with a second recurrence of breast cancer, sis sort of implored that I needed to be closer to them and take on a bit of responsibility for her care. The Twin Cities has a ripe women's sports scene and is a base for a fair number of the US Women's Hockey Team's players, which is how I ultimately got my foot in the door with USOPC. As for why St. Paul, it gives me my own sense of space and a quieter life than were I to live closer to the family.

Marc looked at his watch and, noticing it was 10 to 1, informed his dining companions that he needed to get back to work. After he left, the remaining three broke down their impressions of him, wondering if that hard-and-fast line he mentioned was as unbreachable as he had stated. On his way back to his office-for-the-day, Marc learned that Lynn Williams had been dealt to LAFC for Jamaican international Kayla McCoy and the club's second-round draft pick (14th overall). Putting that bit of information into his notes, he then prepared for his meetings with Abby and Becky.

**********

Marc was in his room taking an evening respite from the near non-stop series of one-on-ones with the players. As the clock moved past 10:00, he wondered if Carli would be stopping by as she had intimated in her request by text last night. A few minutes after 10, there was a knock at the door. Marc got up to answer it and welcomed Carli into the room. Wearing a strapless black dress that left not-so-much to the imagination, Carli sat down across from Marc and opened the conversation

Carli: I know you're wondering why I asked to meet with you. After our session on Tuesday, I got to thinking about the rest of my time here and how I wanted to spend it, knowing it would be my last camp with the national team. I thought one way would be to take advantage of the less-restrictive rules to engage in some good, dirty fun.

Marc: There's nothing wrong with that, provided you're being honest about it with whoever you plan to play with. How do you think this will help you going forward?

Carli: Well, for one, it will get rid of this incessant level of horniness I've had since coming off my period last weekend.

Marc: You've been looking at my notes for Monday's group session, haven't you? One of the suggestions I planned to make involved letting your hair down and releasing your sexual tension and frustration with each other, to the level you are comfortable.

Carli, clearly having partaken of some liquid courage, leaned back in her chair and proceeded to give the therapist an eyeful of what was hiding under her dress, namely her pussy. Marc attempted to look away, but he couldn't take his eyes off the woman exposing her nipples to him out of the top of her outfit, tweaking them slightly while giving off a slight moaning sound.

Carli: Like what you see, Marc?

Marc: Yes. You are quite lovely and Brian is a lucky guy.

Carli: He doesn't know what he has, and that's the truth. I've been with him for more than 20 years and he hasn't once given me an orgasm of his own accord. Think you might have better luck?

Marc sat in his chair somewhat frozen as Carli walked over to him and placed her hand over the growing bulge in his khakis.

Carli: Looks like your little soldier was quite impressed by my display. Let's see if I can impress him even more.

Carli lowered the zipper of Marc's pants, then slipped her hand inside his briefs and began stroking his penis gently yet determinedly. She brought it out through the fly and continued with her stroking, getting him reasonably hard. From there, Carli turned her back to Marc and rubbed her pussy over the head of his dick before positioning herself so she could glide him into her. Once it was in, she sat down upon it and rode Marc urgently, pounding up and down on his member. Losing his sense of propriety for a second, Marc placed his hands on Carli's breasts and squeezed them, twirling her nipples between his fingers. Carli tightened her grip on Marc, desiring nothing more than to feel her love tunnel coated in the man's cum. As his orgasm was coming on, he thrusted feverishly from underneath Carli, his hands on her hips and his mouth sucking on the back of her neck. Carli thrashed a bit as she came, her juices running out of her and onto Marc's schlong. Not long after, he blasted his own liquid goodness into Carli's sweet pussy. Once both of them had come down from their highs, Carli leaned back and kissed Marc on the cheek before climbing off him and leaving. Confused but surprisingly excited by what just happened, Marc changed into his sleeping attire and got into bed, drifting off to sleep rather easily.


	9. Saturday Night Special

January 9, 2021

Tobin was at Amy Rodriguez's place for a mini-reunion of the New Kids, as Lauren was in town with her daughter JT for Jrue's game against the Clippers. Following dinner and couple of glasses of wine, talk turned to life for the three of them.

Tobin: I envy both of you. You're settled, have kids, and seem really happy with life. I, on the other hand, haven't found that person yet that will help me get to where you are.

Amy: That might be closer to happening than you think.

Tobin: Oh?

Amy: With Alex moving back here and the two of us now with LAFC, we've gotten together a couple of times to talk and build some camaraderie before the rest of the team gets here for preseason. Things between her and Serv aren't so hot at the moment. He's been pressuring her to give him another kid by the end of this year, and she's not having it.

Lauren: What a jerk.

Amy: She's staying on her birth control for the time being, hoping to kick the can down the road until after the 2021 season.

Tobin: How frustrating must that be, to feel like you don't have control over your own body. I've hated that bozo from the get-go, but I wasn't able to win Alex off him.

Amy: If she does come free, you know who will be sitting on her doorstep, ready to jump in?

Lauren: KELLEY!

Tobin: I'm not so sure. She seems to be enjoying having Christen as her roommate at camp so much that she's probably not clued-in to what's happening with Alex.

Amy: And you know at least one of them is commitment-phobic.

Tobin: You know something I don't?

Amy: Just that Christen doesn't see Kelley as someone who would make for a good partner.

Lauren: Plus, if there was anything there, it would have already come to pass being that they've known each other for going on 15 years and played together for about half of that.

Tobin: I thought I could be that person for CP, but apparently not.

Amy: Her mother's death really threw Christen. She spent the 2019 season channeling her grief into her play and shutting out the rest of the world. Produced some great results, but it left her a bit lost. Came back last season having shaken off the numbness of it all and began seeking out people to work out what was in her mind and heart.

Tobin: When we had THAT talk a couple of months ago, she told me that there was something missing in our relationship and that instead of believing it would eventually arrive or could be worked around, she needed to find that. So that's why we're no longer together.

Lauren: Tobs, you need to worry about you and place your happiness first. If that means taking a new stab at Alex given she's not happy with Serv, then do it. If it means finding someone else, then do that.

Tobin: I really need to take the opportunity we have at this camp for some one-on-one therapy with the sports psychologist. We met on Tuesday to go over the self-assessment I sent him, but I should follow-up and see if he can help me get on my feet again and decide how or when to re-enter the dating game.

Amy: We're always here for you, dear. Always have been and always will be. Right, Cheney?

Lauren: 1000% right!  
Tobin: Thanks, guys. I really needed to hear that. Amy, think Mia (Hamm, LAFC GM) would consider trading for me if Alex and I happen to reignite things?

Amy: I can always ask her and see what her opinion of you is and whether there'd be a place at the club for you.

JT, Ryan, and Luke came into the living room to bug their moms. Tobin giggled at the rambunctiousness of the three of them, hoping that someday she would have a family like her two best friends.

**********

Moe and Julie had just finished tying Kelley's wrists to two of the bedposts when the latter stripped herself and lied down next to the freckled brunette. Moe took a couple of pieces of twine and wrapped them around Julie's wrists as she bound her to the bedposts. From there, Moe moved her face down to Kelley's moist muff and licked at it teasingly, causing her to moan. Almost on cue, there was a knock at Moe and Julie's door, which was answered by the only person unrestrained.

Christen: Kelley told me to meet her here when I got back from seeing my dad.

Moe: Well, she's here, but sort of indisposed.

Christen walked in and saw the two women attached to the top of the bed, in all their glory. She licked her lips and bit her tongue, enjoying the view in front of her.

Moe: I was in the middle of giving Kelley's poonie a tongue bath when you knocked. Let me get back to that and you can have your way with Julie, then we'll switch.

Christen joined the others on the bed and moved her lips onto those of Julie, pecking them with intent. Julie returned her former paramour's affection, which caused her to work her way down the blonde's beautiful body, sucking away on her pert nipples while she slid a finger into her sopping wet pussy.

Julie: You know just the right places to touch me, Chrissy.

Christen: And I so enjoyed doing it when we were an undercover item.

Meanwhile, Moe had mounted Kelley's face and was being eaten out by her, with her lips wrapped tightly around the younger woman's clit and her tongue swiping across it. Moe's legs began to shake as Kelley's work brought on a thunderous orgasm, with Moe splashing her juices all over her face.

Julie: Fingerbang me HARD, CP!

Christen took Julie's encouragement to heart and slipped two more fingers into her and pumped them in and out in a determined fashion. Julie lifted her head and bit on Christen's earlobe, then whispered to her, "Make me regret marrying Zach. Fuck me with all you have!"

Christen: Oh, really, babe?!?! I'll pound you so good, you'll be screaming my name for days!

Christen picked up the pace of her fingerwork and stretched Julie's opening to the max, causing her to let out an almost-inaudible moan. A minute or so later, Christen had brought Julie to the brink of exploding, but instead of finishing her off, she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

Julie: Hey now, that's not very funny, Christen. Get me to the edge, then pull out.

Christen: I know just how I want to get you off.

Christen stripped and pressed her shaved mound into Julie's, then rubbed against it. Julie wrapped her legs around Christen's waist and pulled her closer, wanting to make deeper contact with her most favorite of lady parts. As her climax began to build, she thrashed against the restraints, wanting so badly to grab Christen's ass and pound up against her. Once she had achieved her desired result, Christen got off the bed, untied Julie's hands, then lied back as Kelley placed her dribbling mess of a core onto her lips while Julie was stepping into the harness of a strap-on, preparing to return the favor with a massive dicking of her pussy. When Julie had gotten inside Christen, Moe moved behind her and starting lapping at her vaginal lips and perineum. A trio of orgasms came somewhat quickly, after which Kelley took the strap-on and proceeded to give Moe the ride of a lifetime, with Julie squeezing Moe's tits from behind and Christen doing the same to her, tweaking her nipples as she ran her hands over her breasts. Once Kelley had made Moe cum, the four women lied down next to each other on the bed, with Julie and Moe in the middle, Kelley spooning her fellow Georgian, and Christen behind Julie.

Christen: Whose idea was it for tonight's fun-and-games?

Julie: Mine. I knew Kelley wanted to get into Moe's pants and I was hoping you'd be interested in playing with me.

Moe: This tonight was much better than another hum-drum buzzing-off with BOB or having to appease Fab's all-hands-and-pound-pound approach.

Kelley: So I fuck you better than your husband, is that what you're saying?

Moe: Quite.

After a bit more time talking and canoodling, Kelley and Christen got dressed and went back to their room. While winding down, Christen's mind began racing, wondering if she was setting herself up for future heartache by getting with Julie tonight and whether she'd ever find someone who was both what she needed and available at the same time.


	10. Send Me An Angel

January 10, 2021

After spending Saturday night and most of Sunday with Servando and the family, Alex returned to the Holiday Inn around 9pm, wanting a good night's sleep and a chance to debrief from what had transpired while she was away. She stopped by her and Carli's room to drop off her overnight bag, then left and walked down the hall to 601, hoping to catch the occupant in. She knocked on the door and it was answered in short order.

Marc: Alex! Surprised to see you back in the hotel tonight being that you live close enough to commute and could have returned tomorrow morning.

Marc stepped aside so Alex could enter, then he closed the door behind her and gave the blue-eyed brunette a quick once-over. She was wearing a two-piece off-the-shoulder sundress with strappy white heeled sandals.

Alex: I had to get back up here. Got some time for me to vent a bit and maybe give me some guidance on what's going on?

Marc: Of course.

Alex sat down across from Marc and gave him a brief recap of the weekend, including Servando's veiled attempt to force her into servicing him.

Marc: Has Serv ever gotten physical with you?

Alex: No, but verbal and emotional abuse is almost a daily occurrence when we're in the same place.

Marc: What are some of the barbs he has landed on you?

Alex: The biggest one is that he met me and fell in love with me before I became "Alex Morgan".

Marc could see several different conclusions coming from that statement, all of which would tend to indicate that he was afraid of losing her if she ever found the strength to fight back against those words.

Marc: Any others?

Alex: That my endorsement contracts wouldn't be as lucrative were I single, or worse gay.

Marc: That one is a load of penguin pucks. Your talent on the field, the beauty you possess inside and out, and your girl-next-door image make you a valuable spokesperson across the marketing spectrum. Now, I'm going to give you my unadulterated opinion of the man, built up over watching your relationship from afar for a number of years. The guy is a schmuck. Almost every picture I've seen of the two of you has him draping an arm around you and posing with a smirk on his face, as if he is saying "I've got this, and you can't have it." I want to smack that look off his face SO BAD, because I can see in your eyes that you in a way feel trapped by him.

Alex: I do. He has threatened to ruin my reputation if I were to leave him. I know a good portion of what you espouse revolves around fixing off-field problems before they translate to on-field ones, and all of this is quickly becoming a problem that I can't compartmentalize. How do I find my voice to tell my husband that I don't want another kid right now and that him almost forcing me to give him a second could break us up?

Marc: First, are you doing anything in the background to stand up to him?

Alex: I have stayed on my birth control pills since Heather was born, keeping them in my training bag so he doesn't know I'm still on them.

Marc: Are you looking to sabotage him with this, or just push off the eventual conversation until you're in a better place to have it?

Alex: I want to get through this season with no worries about getting pregnant. Afterwards, I'd be willing to discuss it with him.

Marc: That's fine. If you were looking to undercut him with this deception, I'd have to ask if you truly want to stay married to him, since it would seem like you didn't want to have another child with him. I'm planning to do an impromptu session later this week on "the baby problem", because several of you brought that topic up in your self-assessments and one-on-ones, so you'll get to hear my best strategy for finding your agency and having that delicate conversation.

Alex: Onto another topic that we both might find interesting. Carli told me you had an impressive bedside manner. Care to share some of that with me?

Marc: I don't think it's particularly awe-striking. I just listen and use what I already know about people and their lives to offer feedback, suggestions, different ways of looking at things. Maybe the fact that I bring a bit more heart to the table, which again is why my techniques are more effective with female clients than male, is something special, but I view it as who I am and who I want to be as a therapist.

Alex: You know, just hearing you talk is making me a bit...wet. Too bad this is a professional relationship, or else I'd be tempted to ask you to help me relieve it.

Marc shifted in his chair, stunned a bit by the woman's forwardness. As if on cue, Alex left her chair and crawled over to Marc. "I think you need to be rewarded for your good work." After saying that, Alex undid Marc's belt and the button on his pants, then slid his zipper down and pulled his pants and briefs over his butt and down past his knees. From there, she placed her mouth around the tip of his cock and began sucking it. Marc was in a near-catatonic state as Alex gave him a hell of a blowjob, resulting in a large deposit of cum into her mouth.

She stood up and spit the proceeds of her fellatio into the wastebasket, then climbed onto Marc's lap and rubbed her bare pussy on his slightly-hardened member. Once she felt he was ready, Alex raised up and slowly sat down on it, taking the whole thing inside her in one motion. She moved her hips to and fro and used her quite-developed Kegel muscles to tighten and loosen her grip on Marc.

Alex: Carli was right. You DO have a way about you when it comes to this part of your practice.

Marc: You might want to slow down a little or this will end up being a pretty short interaction. That pussy of yours has to be the wet dream of every man on the planet.

Marc took one of Alex's nipples between his lips and swirled his tongue around it, with soft nibbles now and again. Alex was getting turned-on by the stimulation and wrapped her arms behind Marc's neck while deliberately pressing her vaginal lips up and down his shaft. Both of them picked up the pace, resulting in Marc climaxing deep inside Alex, followed by her screaming a little as her orgasm rose up.

Alex: I don't think I'm going to be using that part of my body for a couple of days, at least not with someone with a dick.

Marc: You have no idea how good that felt on this end.

Alex: I think I do, because it felt really good on my end as well.

Alex leaned over and pecked Marc's lips before climbing off him. She straightened herself out, then went back to her room, wearing a big smile on her face.

**********

Alyssa and Becky had finished their nightly rituals and were now in their beds, winding down before going to sleep.

Alyssa: Do you have any idea how tomorrow's group session is going to go?

Becky: Honestly, I don't. My impression is that Marc is using the self-assessments and one-on-ones to zero in on three or four common complaints, then will let the players give voice to them with those they are against. Might be some open floor time as well.

Alyssa: I hope I'm not on the receiving end of any of the criticisms. You know how I handle conflict.

Becky: Yep. You run from it or just shut down if you can't flee. I don't see how anyone can have something against you. You're friendly, you work your butt off every day in training, and you saved our bacon in Tokyo more than once, even though we couldn't pull out the results to bring home any hardware.

Alyssa: I'm just wondering if some of the older players, the ones that didn't end up on the Olympic roster, might see my support for AD as a sleight against Ashlyn, as well as Ali's support from afar for Vlatko's decisions.

Becky: You know I'm the sanest and calmest of the veterans. If someone tries to get after you, I'll do my best to shut it down.

Alyssa: Do you think I'm pretty?

Becky: What brought on THAT question?!

Alyssa: I guess I'm worried that I'm getting up there a little and still haven't found much in the way of companionship.

Becky: You're you, Alyssa. You're a wonderful person who has a shine to her that makes people comfortable around you.

Alyssa: Maybe too comfortable. Ali had me play wingwoman for her and Christen on Friday for a lunch date they drummed up with Marc. Neither one would tell me who actually was behind it, but it made me think about how everyone likes having me around, but no one really looks at me with eyes of love or attraction.

Becky: You know Ali loves you to pieces.

Alyssa: Then why is she still with Ashlyn?!?!

Becky: Good question. REALLY good question. Maybe you need to put your desire out there and see how she responds. You have plenty of history together, so I wouldn't expect there to be a whole lot of tension in the air.

Alyssa: I've crushed her since our one year together at Penn State, but at the time I didn't know she wasn't straight or what I was at all.

Becky: Why don't you sleep on this and see if anything that comes out tomorrow morning might help you in that regard.

Alyssa: You're probably right. Nothing is going to happen now, and getting a decent night's sleep will put me in a better frame of mind to deal with these issues.

Alyssa turned out the light next to her bed and rolled onto her right side, facing the darkened portion of the room. Becky read for a little longer before going to sleep herself.


	11. Buyer Beware

January 11, 2021

Breakfast this morning had a noticeable tension in the air, as the team would be meeting afterwards for a "clearing-of-the-air" group session with Marc, Vlatko, and Kate. Conversations around the tables were fairly muted, with no one wanting to stir up passions before the meeting.

Right on 9:00, Vlatko called the intervention to order, making a few remarks before passing the baton to Marc while he and Kate took seats at the side of the room.

Marc: Well, today is the day I am sure you have either been dreading or have been looking forward to since arriving at camp. The way this "airing of grievances" will be handled is that I will bring up three or four topics, one at a time, that were mentioned repeatedly in the self-assessments and one-on-ones, then allow those who wish to speak to do so, while also allowing those being targeted or a representative of the person to rebut. Following that, there will be some time for you to bring up other gripes you have. At the end of this, the goal is to have this program back on track in terms of team morale, team chemistry, and team culture. With that, we shall begin.

Marc: The first topic is the Olympic roster. Who wishes to open the dialogue?

Carli: Having been on the National Team roster for every major competition since 2007, I was a bit perturbed to be left off the roster for Tokyo. I was planning to retire from the NWSL following the 2020 season and most likely from the national team before the end of the calendar year, so I had expected the Olympics to be my last hurrah on the global stage. Now, I'm in this camp, with no real purpose other than to play on February 7th against Jamaica and then ride off into the sunset.

Vlatko: I will wait until all have spoken on the given subject to respond.

Alex: I feel as though you sold me a bill of goods, telling me that there would be a chance for me to make the Olympic roster only to not consider me for a spot in the 18.

Ali: I will speak for Ashlyn on this subject. She feels as though the decision to drop her in favor of AD came out of left field, given that she had never been lower than second on the depth chart since Hope Solo was dismissed from the program following the Rio Olympics, and that there was no explanation for the choice made.

Once Ali finished speaking, and fairly sure no others were going to do so, Vlatko stood and addressed the complaints.

Vlatko: Alex, the decision not to bring you back for Tokyo was made primarily because we were dealing with a shortened roster and a condensed match schedule. I couldn't afford to have players for whom minutes would need to be deliberately managed. Your form for Orlando was fine, but you were playing at most 65 minutes a match until the beginning of August, and that limitation would have crippled our roster the same way Jill taking Pinoe to Rio restricted her ability to properly manage her team. Can you understand that?

Alex: Yes, I can.

Vlatko: Ali, you brought up Ashlyn's position in the pool since Hope left. If you remember back to the beginning of the last cycle, there was a debate of whether EITHER her or Alyssa could step in and keep the US at the top of the mountain. Alyssa ended up getting pretty much a baptism by fire because she hadn't gotten much playing time behind Hope, but Ashlyn didn't either. What it came down to was my feeling that we HAD to start thinking about a day when both Alyssa and Ashlyn are no longer playing and who could step in. That's why I picked AD over her, so she could get the education and perhaps a game in the group phase at that level so we wouldn't be left in the same position a year or two from now that the program was at the end of 2016.

Ali: I tried to make that point to her, but she was having none of it, which led to her grumping her way through the November friendly and being a bit of a nuisance on the field the last portion of the NWSL season.

Kate stood up and told Vlatko she wanted to address Carli's comment.

Kate: Carli, I remember the last time this program was in crisis, that being the Spring of 2014. At that time, a veteran portion of the team was disgruntled over the possibility of being sidelined in the name of evolution or turnover, going to Sunil to in effect push out the current coach and install someone who would pacify their need to remain front-and-center through the end of the cycle if not longer. No one has a right to a roster spot in perpetuity and, with the limitations for the Olympics, tough decisions needed to be made. You, Abby, and Pearcey were able to get your way back then, but time has run out on the inmates running the asylum.

Carli muttered under her breath, then chose to leave the session and take a walk to get her anger under control. Marc returned to the front and brought up the issue of prickly roommate situations both in Tokyo and for the November friendlies that led to friction on the field. Tierna, Mal, Lindsey, and Crystal all chimed in with how rooming with either positional competitors or older players created discomfort in the off-field atmosphere, which then bled into the locker room following the quarterfinal match against Canada. When questioned, all four said they felt things were improving on that front with the recent retirements and this camp's roommate pairings.

Marc (to the players): Before I open the floor to you to bring up other issues, I want to lay on the table the concern that the newest collective bargaining agreement has created financial incentives for players to be more-than-slightly aggressive with each other both in league matches and during national team camps.

Kelley mentioned that she had felt targeted by other players for rough tackles, not necessarily to injure her but to bang her up enough that she might miss a match or a call-up, naming a couple of individuals not part of the current camp as examples. Rose brought up her own tangles with Lindsey and Sam at the club level and how they affected her in the November camp. Kate spoke to the compensation system in the CBA, particularly the points about clubs being responsible for the actual wage players make rather than just passing through USSF-allocated funds to those players on the 24-player USWNT list and roster bonuses based on match time as opposed to appearances. Once she was finished, Marc opened the floor to the players.

Tobin: A number of us have been in the system for a long time, and because of that, we have relationships of varying sorts with a lot of the players here. At times, they're really good. At other times, some might freeze others out. How can we go about reconciling with those who might be on the outs with us, or us with them, without opening fresh wounds or having the past come back up?

Marc: This is probably the most important thing you'll hear in your time here and the biggest thing that needs to happen to resolve the in-fighting and tension present among you. To fix what is broken, it must be on you to be the bigger person, to offer the opportunity to hash out what's wrong and how to make it right, apologizing if necessary but being firm about what may or may not have been done. If you need a third party to get the ball rolling, use one, be it me or one of the coaches or a player who gets on with both of you. I hope all of you will consider making a visit to see me between now and the end of camp. My door is always open, even if my wallet isn't.

Several of the players (Alex, Christen, Ali, Emily, Kelley, and Casey) giggled at Marc's humorous closing. Vlatko dismissed the players, telling them to return for lunch at Noon, after which they would head to Dignity Health Sports Park for the day's training session.

**********

Crystal returned to her and Ali's room around 9:30pm after spending a good portion of the evening with Lynn and Jessica. After taking care of her pre-sleep preparation, she lied down on her bed and began ruminating about the thing which had been occupying her mind all weekend. Seeing her roommate deep in thought, Ali asked her what was going on between her ears.

Crystal: I think I made a pretty bad decision, and now I don't know how to correct it.

Ali: You mean asking for the trade to Portland?

Crystal: Yeah. When Pierre and I first discussed the possibility, back in October, neither one of us knew whether it would be doable, and things were pretty good in our relationship. Now that it's happened, I don't know that I'm comfortable with what could be coming up as a result of it.

Ali: What is it with other people wanting us to get pregnant and have babies?!?! Julie's getting it from the fans in Philadelphia, Alex is getting it in spades from Serv, Ash is sort of hinting that I consider being a stay-at-home mom instead of using my degree for good in this next chapter of my life, and all of it seems to be taking away from the positives of the relationships we all have with our spouses.

Crystal: When you left the Spirit to join Ash in Orlando, did it change your relationship, and if so, how?

Ali: Well, for one it took a good bit of the energy out of our dating, since the papos in Orlando paid SO much attention to our activities and started asking straight-out if we were together. Once we did the pictorial for People, which was our official coming-out, the support and pressure that came to stay together, to be a visible role model for same-sex relationships, even when things started to go a bit south, got to be pretty suffocating for me. I thought I could fix that by bringing a higher level of passion to the bedroom, but it hasn't resulted in a return to normal. More so, it's left me searching for how to get that spark back, to feel sexually alive again.

Crystal sunk deeper into her head and began tearing up. "I just don't want to make the move and then have things between us go off the rails, leading me to have to move again or deal with living across the country from my people working for the same club as Pierre when we might not still be together."

Ali moved over to Crystal's bed and wrapped her arms around her. Crystal curled up into Ali's embrace, then pecked her cheek. The pair caught eyes with one another and Ali leaned over and kissed Crystal, surprising the diminutive midfielder. Going with the feelings that had been stirred up, Crystal returned the affection and played with Ali's hair, spurring her to split her lips and invite her tongue into her mouth in a deeper kiss. Ali got her hands up under Crystal's t-shirt and rubbed her bare skin while removing it. The tiger-eyed brunette then stripped off her own shirt and held Crystal's head against her chest. Crystal licked and sucked on Ali's left nipple, making her moan with delight. She then squeezed her roommate's pubic area over her pajama shorts, causing Ali to respond by sliding her hand inside Crystal's panties and running a finger over her slit. Eventually, Ali was able to slip that finger into Crystal and slowly ran it in and out of her, leading to a necessary release of the woman's tension and her fluids running onto Ali's hand. She licked her fingers, then pulled Crystal's head back up to her and kissed her with fire and fervency. Once they broke their lip lock, Crystal turned her back to Ali and asked her to spoon her.

Ali: Feel better?

Crystal: SO MUCH better! I didn't know you had that much passion inside you. Then again, I've never watched you and Ash have at it.

Ali: That was nothing. There are several more layers of sexual dominance I can go to. Just need the right person to pull it out and respond in kind.

Crystal: And you don't think that's Ash any more?

Ali: I really don't. There are a few people at camp that I think can stoke that fire, and I'm willing to test the waters and see if it happens.

Crystal: Thank you for loving me, Ali.

Ali: Thank you for letting me.

Ali tightened her hold on Crystal and they slowly drifted off to sleep, each having gotten what they wanted from their encounter.


	12. Bring Me To Life

January 12, 2021

Marc: You're safe, Alex. Take a few deep breaths and tell me what happened.

Alex: I was in the dining room talking with Lynn, trying to get to know her better since we will be playing together at LAFC this season. I saw Tobin and Mal having a conversation and thought it'd be a good idea to try and touch base with her after they were done. While Lynn and I were wrapping up, Serv came charging into the room waving an empty pack of my birth control pills, which I tossed into the bathroom's wastebasket on Saturday night.

==========Flashback==========

Serv: What the hell is this?!?!

Alex: Actually, that looks like an EMPTY pack of my birth control pills.

Serv: So you've been secretly taking this, behind my back, when we agreed to start trying for another baby over the off-season?!?!

Alex: No! YOU said you wanted another one and expected me to go along with it. Well, I told you on Sunday that I wanted to get through my first year with LAFC and then we could talk about having a second child.

Seeing Serv and Alex getting into it, Tobin texted both Vlatko and Marc telling them of the confrontation.

Serv: So YOU get to decide when or if Heather gets a sibling, all by yourself?!

Alex: Yes, all by myself. I also told you that if you kept pushing it, I might just up and ditch your ass.

Serv: You will not talk to me, your husband, that way. Maybe the fans would like to know what you're REALLY like.....

Alex: So you're saying you'll spread lies about me just to shut me up and get me to kowtow?! HELL NO am I going to let THAT happen.

Vlatko walked into the dining room and went to Serv, introducing himself to the man. Once he learned of his relationship to Alex, the coach informed him that spouses and significant others were prohibited from being in the team's work space, which included dining and meeting facilities at the team hotel.

Serv (to Alex): OK. I'll leave, but this isn't over!

Alex: Yes, it is! It's BEEN over for a while and if you don't back off, it will be COMPLETELY over!

Serv attempted to backhand Alex, but Vlatko grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back, then led him out into the lobby and handed him over to hotel security, informing them of the just-completed incident. Meanwhile, in the room, Tobin saw Alex shaking and walked over to her, then wrapped her arms around her. Alex clung to Tobin until others arrived.

==========Return to present time==========

Alex: I went to the front desk to provide information about Serv so they would be able to recognize him if he happened to return. After that, I came back to the room and you were there, talking to Tobin about what she had seen and done to help me.

Marc: I was watching and listening from down the hall, not wanting to add additional fuel to your argument. This has gotten too far out of your control, I think, to the point where it WILL impact you on the field if you're living in fear of him showing up unannounced to berate or harm you. This will most likely escalate since he's now been rebuffed verbally by you. How do you plan to deal with this for the rest of camp?

Alex: For one, I will tell Jeni that Serv is NOT to be around Heather without me present. Also, I plan to keep a VERY low profile, staying in the hotel most of the time.

Marc: What about long-term?

Alex: I know I need to save myself and get out. I WANT to get out, but I don't really have a solid landing place if I DO leave.

Marc: By landing place, you mean.....

Alex: Another relationship ready to go.

Marc: I see. Here's my advice. Confide in those to whom you are close about Serv's actions and get support for when you decide to pull the plug on your marriage. With all the emotional abuse it looks like you have received from him, it will take a while for you to work through all that and get to a place where you are healed from it. I'm willing to take you on as a private client following camp, with counseling to be done virtually. My rates aren't cheap, but if you can prove fault in your impending divorce, the costs will come from whatever Servando gets by way of the decree, and I can testify to my work with you should it be necessary to win that claim and move the settlement to a weighing of the claims and not the 50/50 split California prescribes.

Alex: Thank you, Marc.

Marc: How are you feeling now?

Alex: Still a little shaken, but better. Can I see you again before I go to see the family on Saturday afternoon? I think I might need a bit of encouragement to stand up for myself.

Marc: We can do it Saturday morning before breakfast. 7am?

Alex: I'll be here.

Alex and Marc both rose from their chairs and walked to the door of his room. Before leaving, Alex gave a tight hug to Marc and thanked him again for gifting her his time to decompress from the tete-a-tete with her waste of a husband.

**********

(Marc/Lindsey)

Lindsey, Emily, Sam, and Abby went out to dinner to celebrate the former's trade to North Carolina and the resulting life changes coming for all four of them. Lindsey was a bit despondent, as her mind continued to play with her, rehashing some of Russell's verbal abuse and her own self-image issues. When the four of them returned to the Holiday Inn, Lindsey went down to the end of the hall on the sixth floor to tap into the tender heart and wealth of resources Marc had.

Marc: Lindsey! Is everything OK? You look a bit dejected. Come in.

Lindsey walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed instead of in the chair across from Marc. He took one of the chairs and pulled it over to the bed.

Marc: Looking at how you're dressed, I am guessing tonight was your "we're a couple now" dinner with Emily.

Lindsey: Yes, and that's why I've stopped by. Things didn't go how I was hoping. My mind couldn't shut out some of the things Russell had said to me in the past about my figure, which made me wonder how Emily could see past my being a little on the chunky side and find me attractive enough to be with me.

Marc: As I said in our first session, it will take a bit of time to redirect your self-talk away from the negative things you've been told by some people to the positive things you feel about yourself and others tell you. There's no magic bullet to getting from A to B. Retraining your mind to accept others' compliments and love for you is a hard thing after sitting in one's own self-loathing for a period of time. We have almost four weeks to make that happen so you can leave here having freed yourself from your past and on the road to a confident future with Emily. Where would you like to start tonight?

Lindsey: Can you just hold me for a bit? The negative emotions are screwing with me and I feel as though I need to replace them with positive ones.

Marc thought about the request and saw no harm in complying with it, believing that his comfort and acceptance might help Lindsey open up about her previous relationship and what is hindering her from stepping forward into one with the woman she desires.

Marc: I can do that. How and where do you want me to do this?

Lindsey: Maybe me sitting on your lap and facing you, with you cuddling me?

Marc: OK.

Lindsey stood up from the bed and joined Marc in his chair, straddling his legs and wrapping her arms behind his neck. Marc held Lindsey close and they sat in silence for a few minutes, with her gently weeping against his shoulder. He kissed her temple and nuzzled her cheek, hoping to brighten her mood with his affectionate touches. She adjusted in his lap and rubbed against him. Seeing where this could be headed, Marc moved his hands to Lindsey's hips and pressed into her slightly. The pair engaged in a slow, soft, and sweet merging of their bodies, a therapeutic act of compassion from him to her. Once she gained her release, Lindsey hugged Marc tightly and shed several tears of relief.

Marc: How do you feel?

Lindsey: Like I have been cleansed in a way of the detrimental impact Russell's words and thoughts held over me. Thank you.

Marc: Do you think you can face Emily now and let her into your heart and soul without being afraid and recoiling?

Lindsey: I think so. At least I feel like I can TRY to do that, whereas earlier I didn't.

Marc: Some words before you go. Not everyone is looking for a size 0. In fact, you are very much the type that I tend to find the most attractive. Athletic, slightly more filled-out than the stick figures everyone thinks guys are seeking, and with a cherubic cuteness that underscores a heart that is accepting of others' faults and, as you said, can look past them to give and receive love from them.

Lindsey wiped her eyes as she had been touched by Marc's compliments. He saw her to the door and she left a kiss on his cheek as a thank you for his love and comfort.


	13. Speak Your Truth

January 13, 2021

During breakfast, Marc announced there would be a group session that afternoon following lunch entitled "Baby: Not Right Now", an opportunity for players to discuss with him and others their current predicaments regarding procreation and their impact on their psyches and interpersonal relationships. As the team loaded the bus, Ali asked Christen to sit with her, as she wanted to feel her out about what happened with Crystal and whether to tell Ashlyn about it or keep it to herself.

Ali: Monday night's trip into the unknown with Crystal didn't go THAT far, but it felt good to actually have someone respond to my touch and be able to respond back to hers. We're both feeling put-upon to make decisions that aren't necessarily in our best interests, but might be required in order to keep our marriages from slipping away, so confiding in one another physically I think brought both of us comfort.

Christen: Do you think it was a slight slip, or indicative of a bigger problem in your relationship with Ash?

Ali: I know something's off in our relationship, and it's been that way for a while. I'm tired of all the outside intrusions and the lack of spark in the bedroom, and I think she is a bit grumpy with me because I haven't committed to a certain direction for the next chapter of my working life. I feel like she wants me to settle into being wife and mom, and I don't want those limitations placed on me.

Christen: I feel stuck between two women that want me and what I want from someone. Kelley and I have taken advantage of rooming together to act like reckless teenagers in the sack, but I have felt sick to my stomach afterwards because there's no deeper connection. Tobin and I were really good together, and I know she'd have made a solid long-term partner alongside me, but something was missing, which I think was the melt-your-heart soft side of the relationship. There was fidelity and love, but not much in the way of romance, and it was because of that that I split up with her. How do I find someone who will do that when very few women take the lead in trying to woo you?

Ali: I feel ya. If I were to split with Ash, the person I'd want next is just SO shy that I'd be doing all the work to bring spice to the relationship. I know she'd love me as hard and as passionately as I would her, but getting her out of her head to release those feelings physically would take a lot of time and reassurance.

Christen: And the person I know has the ability to sweep me off my feet, because she's done it before, I can't have because she's married.

Ali: I think we both need to get in to see the on-site guru and get some advice.

Christen: You're right.

Just as the bus was pulling into the Dignity Health Sports Park lot, the two looked at each other and exchanged an air kiss, then giggled and hugged. The team disembarked and walked to their practice field, ready to get the day's work underway.

**********

As the clock neared 2pm, players were straggling into the conference room for the afternoon's impromptu therapy session. Once Marc felt no one else would be arriving, he walked to the door and closed it, then sat down at the head of the table.

Marc: Thank you all for choosing to join me for this group session entitled "Baby: Not Right Now". As I said during breakfast announcements, this will be a time for you to open up with me and others of similar circumstances about the pressures placed on you, both internally and externally, to have children. I know all of you and what you've mentioned to me in the past, and you all know one another, so we can get right down to the subject at hand. Who would like to share first?

Moe: Around the middle of last season, Fabrice and I began talking about when we wanted to start a family. He was adamant that we "get to practicing" so it might happen during this off-season, which would mean I'd be sitting out some portion of the 2021 NWSL season. I, however, felt that I wanted to wait another year, have a full winter to rehab my various injuries, maybe get back on the edge of the national team pool, and then begin trying this November.

Ali: Ash and I haven't had a real fight over kids/no kids or when. It's more how we would handle them once they arrived. She has been pressing, though in not so many words, for me to put a future career on-hold while she continues to play for the Pride, and that's not really what I want. It, along with other things, has begun to affect our physical relationship, and I am starting to doubt my desire to "stay the course".

Julie: Zach hasn't gotten to demanding I "hop to it" and begin giving him little Ertzes. It's the Eagles' fans that have been pushing that line of thinking, saying that I've done all I can in the game and should now support his NFL career and bless him and them with the perfect postcard family. Where he and I disagree is how long I push it off. He's thinking after the next World Cup, I'm looking at getting through Paris, the 2024 season, and a portion of 2025 so that the bulk of the pregnancy would occur during that off-season and I'd miss little time at the start of the 2026 campaign.

Alex: I think I've got the worst situation of all of us. Serv has been non-stop haranguing me to have a second kid now, providing reasons that Marc has debunked with me already in our one-on-ones. If you didn't know, yesterday he came to the hotel and we got into a verbal skirmish after he confronted me with an empty package of my birth control pills. Seems I threw it into the bathroom's wastebasket and he found it. He nearly smacked me after I stood up to him about my desire to play this season without that monkey on my back and had to be led away by hotel security.

Moe: That had to be pretty scary, Lex.

Alex: It was. He has gotten away with verbal and emotional abuse because I've always thought, "That's his machismo talking. He would never hit me". Apparently, I thought wrong.

Marc: In my sit-downs with each of you so far, I have attempted to help you find the words to draw that harsh line in the sand as to what you want in this area and those parts of your life it will touch. Today, we'll collectively try to work through the mixture of emotions, feelings, and thoughts which make all of your situations precarious, not just for your own mental and physical health, but for the future with your spouses. First question I have is, would you say this issue has led you to thinking about an alternate future, one without your current partner?

Alex and Moe raised their hands, with Ali giving the "maybe" hand gesture.

Marc: So this matters to you to such an extent that you would possibly divorce over it?

Alex: I'm about 60% of the way to leaving Serv given the attack yesterday.

Moe: There are other factors in play with Fab and I, so it's not all tied to the baby demand, but I'd say maybe a quarter of the way down the road. Thought about it, but not really considered acting on it yet.

Ali: Even if kids weren't on the table, the demands and expectations of the last two, three years and how Ash hasn't cared about protecting me from them or reassuring me of her deep-down love have pushed me to reconsider staying with her.

Julie: I'll back you up on that, Ali. I feel as though the fans are downgrading my own career and desires because of Zach being an NFL star, that they wish for me to turn into a WAG like the other Eagles' wives and it's getting to be a bit much. If Zach were to support their pressure on me with some of his own, I'd probably be looking for a way out.

Marc: Alex, I am sure you can attest to the changes that occur once you have a child, how you're splitting yourself in more ways than you did beforehand, and its effects on your training, your play, and possibly your career arc.

Alex gave the others a slew of anecdotal evidence from both her and Sydney Leroux's pregnancies, which Ali supported. The discussion spiraled off into other subjects, such as developing a nearby support system aside from their and their spouses' families to how one would re-enter the dating pool with a kid in tow or, in Ali's case, at a slightly-advanced age and with the biological clock ticking.

Marc: I'm not here to tell you what to do about any of your specific circumstances, but I would say that building out your support system needs to be a priority, for a couple of reasons. First, it gives you a couple of people who understand the demands of your job. Second, it's a way to test out potential partners if you ARE thinking about a future as a single parent. Would any of you say you have at least one person in your inner circle who you feel are capable of doing both?

All of the women nodded their heads, with the four of them deeming one another as persons of that sort as well as sharing who else they thought of in that way. Marc wrapped up the session at 3:30 and everyone left the conference room, with Ali asking Marc if she could schedule an appointment with him for Friday after lunch, which he confirmed was doable. As she left, Marc's stomach fluttered a little, making him wonder just how he saw the 36-year-old Penn State grad.

**********

Carli had gone out for the evening with Hope as she was in town for a sit-down with LAFC management tomorrow concerning their vacant assistant general manager's position. Having the room to herself, Alex was on her bed, thinking back over the past two days and how she hadn't been able to relieve herself of the pain caused by Serv's intrusion and attack. There was a knock at her door, which she answered.

Alex: Worms, Pressy! What brings you by?

Kelley: We were a bit bored and we heard from Tobin that Serv had brought his bozo butt up here yesterday and harassed you. Thought you might want a little company.

Alex: Come in!

The roommates entered and sat down on Alex's bed with her. Once settled, Alex filled them in on what had happened and how she had been struggling since with getting rid of the negative feelings. Christen and Kelley looked at one another and agreed on how they wished to comfort the despondent brunette. Christen placed her lips against Alex's neck while Kelley leaned across to lay a soft kiss on her lips, which the forward responded to tenderly. Kelley and Alex exchanged several kisses before going deeper with them. Christen began sucking a little on Alex's neck before moving downward to her collarbone and licking along it. Kelley's hand found its way onto Alex's breast and she squeezed it, eliciting a moan from her. Christen's hand has gone under Alex's shirt and ran over her abs as it moved up towards her other breast. The two women removed Alex's shirt and began kissing and licking her nipples, sucking now and then. The sensations were causing Alex to squirm a bit, which Christen took as a hint to move onto the main course. She got off the bed and walked to the end of it, then crawled back onto it and teasingly removed Alex's pajama shorts and underwear, revealing a neatly-trimmed patch of hair above a very wet vaginal region. Christen buried her face in Alex's pussy, licking her lower lips and tickling her clit now and again with the tip of her tongue. Kelley meanwhile had pulled Alex's head toward her chest and offered up her breasts for some attention. Alex greedily dove into her friend's cleavage and licked on her breastbone before taking her left nipple into her mouth. As Christen picked up the pace with her tongue, Alex clamped down tighter on Kelley's nip to stifle the moaning she wanted to let out. Christen put one finger into Alex and rubbed her clit with her other hand, bringing her close to climaxing which came when Christen wrapped her lips around Alex's clit and sucked.

Alex: You two are a wonderful tag team.

Kelley: Lots of practice, babe. LOTS of practice.

Tobin had gotten a extra key for Alex and Carli's room from the front desk and had now shown up to participate in this "Cheer Up Alex" session.

After moving to Tobin and pushing her onto the bed, Alex removed her trackies and boy shorts, then ran her hand up her thigh, squeezing and teasing as she went along the inside of it. She placed a light squeeze on her love zone and used her fingers to scope out Tobin's opening. Tobin moaned slightly as Alex slipped two fingers into her and rubbed the inside of her vagina with them. Christen, feeling a little left out at the moment, stripped off her yoga pants and thong, then moved to the top of the bed and mounted Tobin's face, begging to be eaten out. Alex used her free hand to start removing Christen's shirt, which the striker helped her with. The three women shifted their body positions slightly so that Alex could get at Christen's breast with her mouth. Kelley knelt on the floor and began licking and sucking on Alex's vulva from behind, then started thrusting her tongue in and out of her lover. A slight graze of her teeth over Alex's love button was enough to send her over the edge and she pressed her pelvic region square into Kelley's face while orgasming. Tobin was close to her own apex when Alex slid a third finger into her and, while rubbing her clit with her thumb, felt Tobin's vaginal muscles clamp around her fingers as she came onto them.

With all four satisfied for the moment, they lied naked against one another, with Alex's head on Tobin's chest and Kelley curled up into the side of Christen's neck. Alex moved up so she was on Tobin's shoulder and left a nibble on her earlobe. Christen leaned across and puts a kiss on Tobin's throat, then looked over and caught eyes with Alex. Alex looked back and leaned across to kiss Christen, which led to a few more kisses and all of them having their way with each other.


	14. Touch Me, Baby

January 14, 2021

Sophia and Mal entered the her and Tobin's room, with Mal locking the door behind her. Sophia took off her jacket and hung it up, then removed her booties and rested against the pillows at the top of her bed. Mal slipped off her heels and crawled up the bed to join her. She placed a light kiss on Sophia's neck, then sucked it slightly.

Sophia: Mmmmm. Don't stop. Just do what you will, babe.

Mal moved up onto her jawline and then around to her earlobe, which she nibbled. Sophia rolled off her back and onto Mal, then looked down and pressed her lips against hers. After a couple of minutes of this, Mal opened her mouth to invite Sophia's tongue inside. The curly-haired brunette sucked softly on her tongue and pushed slightly at the straps of her jumpsuit, wanting to feel more of her skin against her. Sophia helped Mal get the straps down her shoulders, then reached behind her and unzipped it. The top half of the garment fell freely forward, exposing Sophia's pink demi bra. Mal took the initiative and unhooked it, with Sophia throwing it on the floor. The forward was not overly endowed, which meant that her breasts and nipples were much more sensitive to touch, Mal finding that out when she kissed the top of her left one. She then latched onto Sophia's nipple and licked at it, causing her to writhe in pleasure. A kiss between the breasts brought forth an uncontrolled moan from the woman, with her holding Mal's head to her chest in response. A bit of a swirling lick around Sophia's decolletage brought another moan out of her.

Sophia released Mal's head and scooted down her body, where she clawed at the hem of her dress and slid it up her legs, then went down to her love zone still clothed by a pair of black high-waisted lace panties. Sophia placed her mouth against her covered quim and kissed it before licking on it softly with Mal squirming a little at the sensation. Sophia pulled the fabric to one side and got her first-ever look at Mal's pussy and the soft pubic hair she had around it. She gave her a teasing lick on her vaginal lips.

Sophia: Do you want me to go further?

Mal: Yessssss.

Sophia slid Mal's panties down her hips and legs, then deposited them on the floor. With her intended target exposed, Sophia kissed and licked Mal's labia and flicked at her clit, causing her to involuntarily thrust her pelvis into Mal's face.

Sophia: Ouch.

Mal: Sorry. Didn't know that would happen.

After a couple more licks, Mal removed her dress and then slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders, unhooking it after that. Now completely naked, Mal pulled Sophia toward her, then rolled her onto her back. From there, she pulled off the bottom half of her jumpsuit and admired the toned lower half of Sophia's body, covered in just a pair of pink boy shorts.

Mal: I'm a little hungry for what's hiding behind that fabric. Care to give me a peek?

Sophia: But of course.

Sophia removed her boy shorts and lied back, allowing Mal complete access to her body. Mal's lips went right to Sophia's opening, with her darting her tongue out at it occasionally. She placed her hands under Sophia's butt and pressed her mouth harder against her, with her lips finding her clit. She licked it at softly before sucking it into her mouth.

Sophia: SHIT! Where did you learn to do that?

Mal: Maybe by practicing on the tip of my pinkie, as its the smallest and most circular of the fingers. You liking it?

Sophia: YES! Maybe go a little lighter, as I'd rather not cum just now and you have me pretty close already.

Mal lightened up on the sucking and spent more energy flicking at her button. Sophia draped her legs over Mal's shoulders and gripped the pillow under her head, preparing for the orgasm that was just about to happen. Sensing Sophia's tension, Mal went back to sucking on her clit, which brought on a climax in very little time. After she came down from her high, Sophia placed her mouth on Mal's nipple and nibbled and sucked it voraciously. Sophia then latched onto Mal's other nipple and slipped a hand between her legs, slowly penetrating her with her index finger, moving it in and out at a steady rhythm. Mal moaned at the dual sensation, then clamped down around Sophia's finger before moving back-and-forth on it. Sophia moved up and sucked on Mal's collarbone, then further north onto her throat before attacking her lips once again. Sophia slid a second finger into Mal, which she rode on to a knee-buckling orgasm. After she had descended, Sophia took her fingers out of Mal and licked them clean of her juices. Mal curled up with Sophia and the two engaged in some pillow talk.

Sophia: How was that, Mal Pal?

Mal: Wow. That was....incredible. I never knew how good you would taste, nor how great your fingers would feel inside me. I love how I was able to make you lose control of yourself with my work on your nipples.

Sophia held Mal close and kissed her lips. "Enough talking. Use those magical hands of yours and finger bang me." Mal grinned and did what was requested, leading to Sophia having a pulsating orgasm combined with a scream that could definitely be heard in the adjoining rooms.

**********

After a long dinner with her dad and sisters, Christen came back to the hotel with a new determination to find someone who could love her and romance her at the same time. Believing that she needed to talk out some of her thoughts, she went down to see Marc. Marc opened the door to his room for her, then closed it behind them.

Christen: Before we get started, can I use your bathroom quickly?

Marc: Go right ahead.

Christen slipped into Marc's bathroom and closed the door, then removed her panties and heels and put on a pair of nude thigh-highs. Once she was sure everything looked good, she exited and sat down across from Marc.

Marc: What brings you by tonight?

Christen: I went out to dinner with my dad and sisters because I needed to get some outside perspective on my dating life and whether I'm doing something wrong in it, because I haven't been able to find someone with whom I'm compatible who is good in the romance department.

Marc: Romance, like how? Candlelight, flowers, seduction?

Christen: Any or all of those.

Marc: Let's try something.

Marc queued up one of his Spotify playlists and had it play. He then stood up and held his hand out to Christen, which she took and stood up. The pair moved toward the door, where there was sufficient space for this activity. He placed his arms behind Christen's neck, with her placing her hands on his back. The two of them swayed to the music, with Marc attempting to figure out what might get a rouse out of the beautiful woman with him. As the second song on the list, "In Your Eyes", began, Christen looked into Marc's and blushed a little, then turned her head and rested it against his shoulder. When the song finished, she lifted her head and they looked at one another, catching eyes. Without hesitation, the two of them gravitated toward each other with their lips meeting. He placed his hands on the back of her head, pulling her in closer, while she gripped onto his shoulders after bringing her arms up underneath his. Christen broke the kissing temporarily to ask Marc a question.

Christen: Got anything else in your bag of tricks to woo a woman?

Marc: I've got a few. That is, if you want me to use them.

The pair returned to kissing before Christen flipped her braid behind her shoulder, offering her neck to Marc's lips. He slowly sucked on it while uncrossing the straps on her dress, the fabric dropping to the floor to reveal her in nothing but her stockings and heels. She undid her braid and let her hair cascade over her back and shoulders, then began unbuttoning Marc's shirt. She then pulled it off him and laid a kiss against the upper part of his chest. Marc lifted Christen off her feet and carried her to the bed, then laid her down and softly kissed her shoulders and collarbone before running his tongue between her breasts. After hardening both of her nipples with his lips, he moved down and kissed around her pubic area before placing his mouth over it, then sucking upon it. His tongue found its way to her button and, with a few flicks over it, he was able to get Christen to moan somewhat loudly.

Christen: Don't stop, Marc. Make me cum.

Marc combined his tongue action with a soft but deep sucking on her clit, which resulted in her wrapping her legs around his head and cumming square on his face. As he caught his breath and she descended from her climax, he moved back up her body and lied against her, with him running a finger along her vaginal lips. She turned and took his lips with hers, which he reciprocated. He placed his index finger inside Christen and used his thumb to rub around her nub of ecstasy. Inserting a second finger got her to use her vaginal muscles and clamp around them, with Marc making contact with her G spot on the inside. Before long, she was having a second orgasm, causing her mouth to attack Marc's ear, after which she rolled over on top of him. She then quickly went to getting the lower half of his body unclothed, looking into his eyes and saying, "Take me, Marc!"

Marc grabbed Christen around the waist and turned her onto her back. She spread her legs and placed her hands on his rear end as he moved forward to unite their bodies. Marc's pistoning of Christen was slow and tender, as each of them wanted to make contact with every possible inch of one another's body. The romantic pace of their sexual union eventually produced a deep and satisfying resolution for each of them. After a short break, Marc moved onto his back, with Christen mounting his member in the reverse cowgirl position. Marc ran his hands over Christen's breasts while she rode him, then moved them down to her hips as his thrusts matched her rhythm, leading to another orgasm for both of them. Once he slid out of Christen, Marc curled up behind her, running his hands and lips over her back, arms, and shoulders, with her melting under his touch.

After Christen got dressed and left, with the pair exchanging several kisses at the door, Marc went back to his laptop and debriefed from the session, as she was the first of the players with whom he had developed somewhat of an emotional connection. Once seated, he started typing out his thoughts.

***Feeling something for Christen. First player to make that happen so far. Not sure what I think. Also not sure how the mental connection Ali and I have developed to date would translate to other areas. Confused and could use a couple of days to work through this conundrum. Meetings with Ali and Kelley tomorrow. Hope some clarity comes from them.***


	15. Straighten Out And Fly Right

January 15, 2021

A fitful night of sleep for Marc put him in a less-than-ebullient mood when Ali stopped by at 7am. She brought with her two cups of coffee and offered one to the therapist.

Marc: Not much of a coffee drinker, but I can definitely use the caffeine to shake off the grogs from not getting decent sleep last night. Thank you.

Ali: No prob, sir.

Marc: I am going to presume that you are wanting to follow-up on what was discussed in Wednesday's group session and how you're feeling about the subject and other things of that sort.

Ali: Yes. Let me first go back to Monday night. Crystal came back to our room after hanging with Lynn and Jessica, then lied down on her bed and got really tense. I asked what was on her mind, we ended up sharing our feelings about the current situations we were in, and it led to us playing around a bit before going to sleep. The ability to give my passion and love to someone was able to come out, and it brought me closer to the conclusion that Ash and I are probably done.

Marc: Is this a for-sure done or a "let's see if I can find a replacement first" done?

Ali: Most likely the second. I don't want to give up what I currently have without knowing if I'll find better, but it will take me being very forward over the next few weeks to figure out if someone else can match me in the passion department as well as on other levels. Ash and I have those parts down to a T, so the other person would have to fit me as well or better than her.

Marc: Any specific criteria that you're seeking?

Ali: I think I would be looking for someone pretty set in life, to provide me a bit of a platform to get my next chapter off to a running start. That probably means going older. Otherwise, I'd have to find someone who would be willing to carry any kids we'd have, as I am running out of fertile years and the time to get from A to B with a younger woman would probably run out the clock.

Marc: Are you ruling out younger men in that case?

Ali: I guess I am.

Marc: Do you have a pool of possibles from which to draw?

Ali: Yes, around 3 or 4. I talk to all of them on a regular basis here, but I don't how to approach any of them beyond what we usually talk about or do together.

Marc: You and Ash have been together a long time, so your dating chops are probably a bit rusty. Like you said earlier, you're going to have to be a bit forward if you want to leave here with someone with whom you can see a future. Onto the career subject....have you given any more thought about what you might want to do?

Ali: I think PR for a non-profit or government entity, something that has a stable schedule and where I'd be more behind-the-scenes.

Marc: That makes sense, in my opinion. It merges your degree with your desire to do good and have a quieter life than your present one. You know there will be times in that field where you have to confront situations on behalf of the organization. You mentioned in your self-assessment that you don't deal with interpersonal conflict well, so one of the things I will want to work with you on is separating Ali Krieger the woman from Ali Krieger the public voice of the Minnesota State Fair, just as an example, and how to leave work at work and not have it follow you home.

Ali: You said we'd have my final week here to do extra sessions while the rest of the team is at training. I take it that will be one of the things on your docket to help me prepare for life as a former professional athlete.

Marc: Yes, that's correct.

Ali: So you've been in this field for a while now, right?

Marc: 12 years total. First few were as a contract employee with Chicago Public Schools before re-locating to the Twin Cities for family reasons, as I mentioned when we had lunch last Friday.

Ali: Ever catch feelz for a client?

Marc: It happens, but usually the individual is so far out of my grasp that it never becomes an on-going concern. Then there is the nature of the business, where a number of your clients are long-term patients, so the possibility of moving from a therapeutic to a romantic relationship doesn't really exist. Why are you so inquisitive about my non-work life?

Ali: Because it's a bit fascinating that you work closely with female athletes yet are able to keep everything on the up-and-up, and maybe because you remind me of someone I once knew at Penn State and regret not giving a chance because I was too tied up with soccer and stuck in the athletic bubble.

Marc: Breakfast is about to open, so I better let you go. I'll be down in a few minutes, after I summarize our session in your file.

Ali: Save you a seat?

Marc: If you'd be so kind.

Ali rose and left Marc's room. He scratched out some notes on their session, then headed downstairs himself.

**********

Kelley: I need to get this shit sorted out.

Marc: When we talked last Friday, you told me you were looking to move on from your current girlfriend and get back together with someone from your past. How has that desire played itself out over the last seven days?

Kelley: Saturday night, Christen and I visited our next door neighbors for some bedroom fun-and-games. I appreciated being loved on by her and Moe, but when we got back to our room, nothing happened between the two of us. Same thing on Wednesday night when we went to comfort Alex. Am I wrong in trying to pursue something deeper with Christen?

Marc: Wrong, no. Misguided, possibly. How long have the two of you known each other?

Kelley: 13 or 14 years.

Marc: Wouldn't you think, if something along the lines of a romantic relationship were to happen, it would have already?

Kelley: I've chalked that up to bad timing, being separated geographically, and others getting to her when I was too much of a chicken to do something.

Marc: Let's sideline that for now. Any thoughts or feelings regarding the other two women you mentioned?

Kelley: Alex is, well, Alex. We're really close, but she's been with Serv since before we met, and I would never want to stir up drama by telling her that I want her as more than my best friend.

Marc: And Moe?

Kelley: We've had our times together, but when she had the chance to say yes to me about a relationship, she decided to stay with Fabrice and eventually married him.

Marc thought through what he had been told by the three of them and how to best guide Kelley in pursuing the potential objects of her desire.

Marc: I hate to be the bearer of tough love, but based on what has been discussed in prior sessions with those three, I have to say that you are lacking a bit in what they would need and want from you. Sorry to say this, but you need to mature a bit, grow up some so you can meet them where they are and with what they desire.

Kelley mulled over Marc's words before responding. "How do I do that?"

Marc: What do you already know about each of their circumstances that might help you figure that out?

Kelley: Getting with Alex means walking into a ready-made family with her and Heather.

Marc: Yes, and would require you to be a solid helpmate to her and an adequate co-parent to her daughter.

Kelley: Right. With Chrissy, the thing is she wants something deeper, more substantial than our friendship currently provides. I don't know how to go deeper with her.

Marc: The other part of that equation is it is difficult to get a person to see you in a different light after a certain length of time. You could turn yourself inside-out and do a complete 180 from your current self and she still might see you as she always has.

Kelley: Now, Moe. She stuck with Fab because, despite my being 5 years older than her, I didn't act like it, operating more at her age level than my own.

Marc: We're making a bit of headway as you've provided an honest and reasonable answer for why you lost out to him the first time. What would you need to do this time to win the girl?

Kelley: Be the older, wiser woman who led the relationship and made her feel loved and protected?

Marc: That's certainly a good starting point. You have it in you to become a woman any of those three would want. You just need to summon the courage to make the changes that will make you a desirable partner.

Kelley: I've got a bit of work to do over the next couple of weeks if I want to make my play by the end of camp.

Marc: You probably do. You can always come to me for feedback or guidance on adjusting your approach or brainstorming ways to impress them. My door is always open, even if my wallet isn't. Take care.

Kelley left and returned to her and Christen's room, where her roommate was napping. She decided to leave and visit Lindsey and Emily, hoping some lighthearted banter with them would take the edge off what was a tough counseling session.


	16. Kidding Around

January 17, 2021

Alex's encouragement session with Marc on Saturday morning provided her with the means to get through the rest of the weekend. After going to brunch with her sister Jeni and their two girls, Heather and Liv, Alex brought the kids back to the hotel for some mommy-and-auntie time with them, giving Jeni a few hours of a break from the pair. Lunch was winding down when Alex entered with Liv walking in front of her and Heather in her baby carrier. The sight of the two girls made several of the players jump up and lay claim to the first of the baby cuddles this afternoon. Tobin took Heather off Alex's hands while Ali scooped up Liv. Alex sat down next to Christen and the two began talking.

Alex: I had to get away from him. The few hours we spent together after training yesterday saw us get into ANOTHER spat. I ended up sleeping in the guest room because I didn't want to be near him in a position where he could impress his will on me physically. I guess he was right when he said "this isn't over" and I suppose the only way it will be is if I end it.

Christen put an arm around her long-time rival and fellow Californian, which Alex nestled into.

Christen: So, divorce?

Alex: Separation at first, so I can get through camp with no additional distractions. Possibly a PPO (Personal Protection Order) since I don't feel safe away from the hotel. I know I can't bar him from the stadium or training complex because it's his place of employment, but I wish I could do more to keep him away from me.

Christen: Maybe inform Galaxy management about his past acts. Yeah, you play under the LAFC flag, but in this market the venture is sort of joint and I'm sure they'd like to know what is happening.

Alex: I'll stop in tomorrow when we go to training. How was your weekend?

Christen: Not that eventful. Channing took me with her to help pick out items for Annemarie's nursery. Came back here afterwards and had a movie-and-cuddles night with Julie.

Alex: Anything there right now, or just testing the waters?

Christen: There's always been something there. I can't honestly quit her, even though Zach has her locked up. Of the women I'm considering dating at the moment, she's the one that I think can be the romantic, sweet, loving partner I know I need. Now how do I convince her of that?

Alex: Probably easier than you imagine. I don't know if I should tell you this, but she is getting a bit cheesed-off by the way the fans in Philly have been pooh-poohing her about not settling down and doing the WAG-and-mommy thing. Maybe someone she can dote upon would be a positive for her.

Christen: I don't want to be her side chick. We've already done that and still she went ahead and married Zach.

Alex: Then it's probably on you to set the ground rules and place the ball in her court.

Tobin brought Heather back to Alex, stating that she was most likely in need of a changing. Alex left the room with her to get her daughter all fresh and dry. While waiting for her return, Tobin and Christen chatted, with the former telling her ex that she was interested in getting her friendship with Alex back on track, then seeing where it goes. Kelley ambushed Alex at the door and proceeded to wander off with Heather. Meanwhile, Liv had come over to Tobin and Christen and asked to be picked up. Tobin obliged and the toddler snuggled right into her neck. Alex decided that the girls were in good hands and whisked Ali away.

Ali: What's up, Lex?

Alex: I'm leaving Servando. Last night ended up being so bad, I slept in the guest room so he couldn't possibly molest me in my own bed.

Ali wrapped her arms around Alex and let her pour out the emotions she'd be holding back from the others.

Ali: You know it's for the best, for you and for Heather. I will say I'm surprised that you've found your backbone and your voice so soon.

Alex: The sessions at camp really woke me up to what harm I was doing to myself by letting him get away with the verbal and emotional blackmail and abuse. The unplanned one with Marc last Sunday tapped something in me which made standing up to Serv on Tuesday possible.

Ali: You see, I've been trying to get him to drop his guard, but he hasn't done it yet.

Alex: He's shy, a bit, and I guess prefers being pulled out of his introversion than pushing the envelope beyond where a client might want to go. At least, that's what Carli told me after her first visit with him.

Ali: So, be more intentional about it rather than expect him to pick up on subtle hints.

Alex: That was my tactic, and it worked out REALLY well.

The two women went back to the dining room and watched from the back how the kids were interacting with their substitute aunties, focusing mostly on Tobin and Kelley. Alex made a couple of mental notes and then went to rescue her daughter from the comedic geniuses known as Emily, Lindsey, and her bestie KO.

**********

Mal went to visit Christen, hoping her camp mom could help her out with a dilemma she was now facing. Kelley answered the door and invited Mal in. She told her roommate's munchkin that Christen had gone out with Alex and Ali, but she was free to stick around and wait for her to get back.

Mal: I guess I can ask you since you've been around this issue in the past I'm sure. Sophia and I are looking to start dating, but the distance seems to be a major stumbling block. At least for me, it is.

Kelley: It can be, if you let it be. You're both from Denver, more or less?

Mal: I'm from one of its nearby suburbs, she's about 50 miles further north.

Kelley: So relatively close, providing you a collective base during the off-season.

Mal: True. Guess I was only thinking about me in Jersey and her in Portland.

Kelley: If you want to make it work, it can be done. Facetime, Skype, texting, your league matches, although now with two conferences you'll play each other only once a year. My suggestion is use your time here at camp and the month or so you'll have back home before preseason starts to get a solid foundation under you so it will survive the NWSL season and use national team camps to quench the thirst for one another until you get your four or five months in Colorado together.

The two women heard the door's lock disengage, then saw Christen enter. Mal ran to her and hugged her, then rode on her back back to Kelley.

Christen: Am I cutting in on something?

Mal: I had come to see you about me and Sophia getting together and how to handle the cross-country distance, but Kelley gave me some advice. How was your time out with Ali and Alex?

Christen: Pretty good and sort of funny. I thought I had troubles because I'm starting to feel it again for Julie, but the other two are WAY worse off than me. Alex is dropping Serv's bum ass like, tomorrow or something, so she's trying to figure out who could become a good substitute parent to the jackhole, being stuck between two possibles.

Kelley got a bit of a smile on her face, causing the other two to raise their eyebrows at her. She laughed off their expressions, which only made them more curious for where the woman's thoughts were lying.

Christen: Kelley, you got something to tell us?

Kelley: Only that, if Serv is out of the picture, I can see myself sliding into Alex's DMs.

Mal: Do you think she sees you that way?

Kelley: Can't hurt to find out.

Christen knew something the other two didn't, namely that Kelley was one of the two Alex was considering. Deciding to sit on her knowledge for the time being, she moved onto Ali's predicament.

Christen: Ali is, well, a little bit of a mess. She's pretty sure she and Ash are going to split, but hasn't found who's next. Well, she has. She just doesn't know if she can have the person, or if she'll be viewed as relationship material fresh off her divorce.

Mal: So what did you and Alex tell her?

Christen: Based on what we knew and our interactions with the individual, we told her she HAD to take the lead and put her desire out there. You'd be surprised how effective self-confidence and initiative can be.

Mal: Well, I best turn in. Goodnight, mom and Aunt Kelley.

The roommates embraced Mal before she exited their room. Following that, Kelley and Christen went through their nighttime rituals before turning in themselves, talking about Alex and Heather as they both wound down.


	17. Who Are You?

January 18, 2021

During morning announcements, Vlatko mentioned there would be a number of out-of-the-hotel team bonding activities available for the players on Wednesday night and asked them to text Aaron Heifetz, the team's press officer, with their choices by Tuesday night so transportation could be arranged to the various sites. Additionally, Marc announced a group session for this afternoon on the subject of identity and self-determination, titled "Who Are You?". Before being dismissed, Vlatko asked Becky and Sam to address the team.

Becky: When we arrived here about two weeks ago, we were a mess as a team. Cliquish, passive-aggressive with each other, and just miserable. Thankfully, Vlatko and Marc worked out a way for us to come in and find a bit of peace before the real work here would begin. I know last week's dirty laundry session got under some of your skins, but what I've seen in the aftermath of it is pretty remarkable, both on the field and around the hotel. I'm proud to captain this team and hope things will continue to improve over the final three weeks of camp.

Sam: In these first two weeks, we have all confronted some harsh truths, some decisions made that turned out to be dead wrong, and have come to new realizations about ourselves and who and what we want. I made a terrible decision just over two years ago, rushing into a marriage of convenience because I was too afraid to admit that I was in love with one of my teammates. I fixed the emotional part of that mistake the second night we were here, and plan to correct the legal portion once I'm back in Boston. Without this environment and what had happened since Tokyo, I don't know that I'd have had the courage, no pun intended, to change course.

Vlatko: At the bus in 10 minutes. You are dismissed.

The players left the dining room and headed back to their rooms to grab their training bags. On the bus, the three established in-camp couples (Sam and Abby, Andi and Jane, and Lindsey and Emily) were sitting together, while Sophia was sitting with Tierna gushing over her date with Mal and what came from it. Near the front, Alyssa and Ali were catching up on their weekend pursuits (Alyssa had gone to watch Penn State Men's Volleyball play UCLA and USC on Saturday night and Sunday afternoon) and inquiring of one another if they planned to attend Marc's session that afternoon, to which both responded in the affirmative.

After the bus arrived at Dignity Health Sports Park, Alex told Vlatko she needed to visit with the Galaxy front office to inform them of last Tuesday's incident and other issues concerning Servando. Getting the OK from the coach, she went to find Dennis Te Kloese, the team's general manager, coming across him in a meeting with head coach Guillermo Barros Schelotto. Once the pair had wrapped up their business, Alex was allowed to enter the conference room, where she told the two men about her husband's threats and intimidation, as well as her plans to separate from him. Dennis and GBS took her claims seriously and said they would follow up with him later in the day. Alex left and headed down to the field, where she joined the rest of the team in rondos.

**********

Marc: Welcome, everyone. I see we have a decent-sized group here, with the entirety of the personality spectrum represented. Let me open with a few words to set the table, then have you address the issue at hand in your lives.

Marc: As professional athletes, you are told by most coaches to subsume your individuality into the team concept, that's "There's no I in team." Taken too far, it strips one of their identity as a person and makes it much harder to fight for what you want, need, and desire. This also takes effect off-the-field, where you are identified as part of a family, or a couple, or by your job. Again, I know from the self-assessments and our one-on-ones to date that this is a heightened concern of yours, so we're not breaking new ground by delving into this subject. Who'd like to get the ball rolling?

Sam: Since I am the quietest and most non-assuming of this group, I guess I'll open. Growing up, it was always "Kristie and Sam", as though I wasn't a full person apart from my sister. I went to the west coast for college and the references quickly became me as a part of a star-studded freshmen class. Move onto the pro ranks and the story was "Sam and Abby", because of the fact we got drafted back-to-back by Western New York. What I said this morning about my marriage to Pat being one of convenience, part of the decision process included wanting to shut up the fans who were clamoring for Abby and I to get together, when I was still unsure how she'd take it if I told her about my feelings. I've never been "Sam", all on my own. This upcoming season, I'll have a chance to learn what that will be like since Abby is playing for Sacramento.

Marc: Does that release from others' claims on you excite you or terrify you?

Sam: I think from a professional perspective, it excites me because I will have a more visible role with the Courage as vice-captain, one that won't be muted due to others on the team with me. Yes, I will have to somehow tolerate Lindsey and Cari (Roccaro) and their shenanigans and their wanting me to participate in them, but I'm not going to be tied to them in the public eye the way I was with Abby or Kristie.

Marc: Sam's story is relevant because you can have your identity stripped from you through no real fault of your own. It's how the outside world views you, and standing up for yourself in circumstances where they want to push the collective narrative can be difficult, but it can be done. I'm sure Emily and Alyssa have had plenty of experience with others not seeing them as full people because of their accidents of birth. Either one of you want to testify to that?

Emily: in my younger years, I both loved and hated being a twin. On the one hand, I always had a playmate at school and the kind of pranks we could pull on others because of being identical were many and frequent. The downside, of course, is that I was never Emily Sonnett, sit-down comedian, lactose-tolerant soccer player, but I was Emily of "Emma and Emily". The comparisons teachers, coaches, other students' parents, and boys would make between us got to be really annoying and very frustrating. Thank God we decided to go to different colleges, but that wasn't any easier, as I was identified as part of the three-girl gang that included Danny (Colaprico) and Moe. Move onto the national team and it's "The Georgia Girls" with Kelley and Moe. In Portland, it had always been "Lindsey and Emily", where neither one of us really existed without the other. Last season in Orlando, I got to be my own person and eventually felt appreciated for what I was able to do on the field, without being in the shadow of someone else.

Alyssa gave a similar explanation as to her experience as a twin and how it muted her identity heading off to Penn State. She praised Ali for taking her under her wing and impressing upon her to be her own person, to accept who she was and not fall for the song-and-dance others wished to lay upon her. The other four women all gave varying stories of how their marriages or partnerships had crippled them from being able to re-evaluate them as a result of outside pressure to be or stay together. Alex claimed her truth and told the others about her meeting with the Galaxy and her decision to leave Serv, getting support from them for the journey ahead.

Marc: So how do you own or re-own your identity? First, you have to be willing to act on your own and in your own interest. It doesn't mean be an asshole, but it does mean making yourself, your goals, your ambitions, your wants a priority. I know it's harder for women to do that because you've been conditioned to place others ahead of you and "be nice", but it can be done, especially when it comes to your love life. If the person you're with is treating you rotten, or not paying attention to you, or taking you for granted, why stay with them? Problems in that area off-the-field produce the biggest obstacles on the field, as you are so consumed with negative thinking, negative feelings, and usually self-doubt about what you deserve that the mental side of the game is hampered, as there is little head space free for the brain to absorb information and make split-second decisions in training or a game.

Marc: Vlatko mentioned at breakfast about Wednesday night activities. I have one to throw out, if you might be interested. Long story short, I was flying back from Las Vegas late on Saturday night after spending the day at the Grand Slam of Curling's Meridian Open and recognized the man sitting next to me on the plane. It was Ralph Johnson, one of the founding members of Earth, Wind, and Fire. Seems he wanted an extra night's sleep at home following their Saturday night show at the Palms. We got to talking about work and business and I told him I was working with the national team in LA. His granddaughter is a big fan of you as a collective, with most of her love being for Christen and Mal. He offered to put the the squad on the list at Will Call for their Wednesday night show at the Walt Disney Concert Hall.

Christen: WOW! My dad is a huge fan of theirs. I'm sure he knows about the concert, but I'm surprised he didn't bring it up to me or my sisters when we had dinner together on Thursday night. Count me in!

Julie, Alex, and Ali also stated their interest, with Alyssa agreeing to go after a bit of prodding from the others. Marc wrapped up the session and the six of them did some preliminary coordination for their Wednesday night field trip.


	18. Getting What You Deserve

January 19, 2021

Alex's phone rang at 5:30am, waking both her and Carli. She reached over and checked the number. Seeing it was Serv, she decided to let it go to voicemail and went back to sleep for another hour. Once she was up and moving, she listened to the message he left.

Alex, I know you don't really want to hear from me right now, but I am currently at the county jail. Got into a bit of an accident heading home from the stadium and the cops thought I was at fault. Don't know how the passengers in the other car are, but I didn't get hurt too bad. Can you come up and take care of bail for me after my preliminary hearing?

Alex erased the message and turned on the TV to catch up on the overnight news. When the sports segment came on, she was informed that Serv had been traded yesterday by the Galaxy to Montreal for a draft pick. Chuckling slightly, she wondered just how much he was at fault for the accident and whether there was something he wasn't telling her. Determined to find out the straight poop before she went to possibly rescue him from the wheels of justice, she searched the scanner logs for earlier that morning and pulled up one that looked to be related to a two-car accident part-way between Dignity Health Sports Park and their home in Lomita. Reading further, it stated that the driver of Car A was given a breathalyzer test and blew a 0.218, more than 2 1/2 times the legal limit of 0.08. The driver of Car B and her two passengers, ages 4 and 21 months, were taken by ambulance to Harbor-UCLA Medical Center with severe but non-life threatening injuries.

Alex: Hey, Carli. Seems my dumbass husband got picked up for DUI after causing an accident on the 110 heading home from the stadium earlier this morning. Also found out he got traded to the Impact sometime yesterday.

Carli: Talk about shit rolling downhill for him. What's the penalty for DUI resulting in bodily injury?

Alex did a quick check of a couple of legal sites and told Carli it could be up to 10 years or more given the circumstances.

Carli: Career shot through the floor all because he decided to get loaded. Sure hope the victims weren't hurt too badly by his recklessness.

Alex: I'm sure I'm going to be dealing with reporters at training today. I should talk to Aaron (Heifetz) and see how much he can control the when and where of any questioning.

Carli: Good move.

The roommates, looking presentable enough for the day ahead, left their room and went downstairs for breakfast with the rest of the team.

**********

Marc's series of one-on-ones this afternoon began with Rose.

Marc: When we met in Week 1, your concerns were about rising to be the face of your new NWSL team and the changing expectations of now working and living so clue to your family in Cincinnati. Anything new on your plate or any additional thoughts on those two subjects?

Rose: I had a talk with Aubrey about the first thing, since she's also a Cincinnati native, and we were able to discuss how both of us plan to handle those questions. I know I'm going to get more publicity than her because I'm the better-known player and because Louisville made such a big deal out of my coming, but I think she's going to get some as well should she be able to corral a specific teammate of ours.

Marc thought for a second and pretty much knew to whom Rose was referring. He decided to bank that information for his meeting with Aubrey following this one.

Rose: As for my family getting into my business or heaping demands upon me for my time, I don't think it will be as bad as others could have it.

Marc: That's good.

Rose: Yeah. The one thing that has sprouted up since we met the first time is that all my friends are pairing up. Mal with Sophia, Sam's finally got Abby, Lindsey and Emily are together. I'm cute. I'm funny, sort of. I play some killer soccer. Where's my partner?!

Marc: Yah. It has to be a little disheartening seeing your closest teammates and friends moving forward in the relationship department, especially with one another. You become the third wheel or fifth wheel when you hang out. And yours isn't a profession where you can necessarily go about pursuing a relationship in the same way as others. So how can I help you on both fronts, first, the changing dynamic that exists between you and your coupled friends and, second, finding a person of your own?

Rose: The first thing can probably be addressed through some honest sharing with the girls about how I'm feeling and getting their reassurance that I'm not being shuffled out or kicked to the curb because of their new commitments. The second is a harder thing. Is it possible to meet and date individuals outside a narrow circle of controlled interactions, or would I do better sticking to my own kind?

Marc: It's possible, but like I said not in the same way others can do it. Take charitable work. It's sort of controlled and you're a bit on display as the high-profile do-gooder, but if you delve deeper in those situations, you're able to make connections with a somewhat wide range of potential partners. Same goes with meet-and-greets or post-game signings. Some players are pretty stiff about the "I'm the player, you're the fan, neither the twain shall meet" line of thinking, but others are more open to engaging with people who admire your work. No different than an artist or musician in that regard. Your eyes on anyone here?

Rose: It was possibly Mal when we arrived, since we were roomed together. Now, I don't feel like there is one with whom I have any base to start something. If I DID want to pursue a player in the national team pool, Ashley would be my choice. We played together last year with the Spirit and got to know each other somewhat, but that was with me holed up with Mal and Andi on the living front and her being attached at the hip with Kaiya (McCullough). She's rooming here with Hailie (Mace), another former Bruin, which is a little intimidating since they could have something going on and are hiding it from view.

Marc: Only one way to find out if perception and reality are aligned. Acting on your thoughts, be it with people here or back in Louisville.

Rose: True.

Marc: Also, pick a few of the older players' brains. They might have some wisdom or experience to share about your situation.

Rose saw that her time was coming to a close and rose from her seat. As she exited the room, Aubrey was standing against the opposite wall in the hallway, waiting to come in.

Marc: Come in, Aubrey. What do you want to talk about today?

Aubrey: The move to Louisville, combined with the team's expansion draft acquisitions, has landed me and my best friend with the Proof. We played together in college, but haven't since then, and I'm wondering if the reunion will turn out to be good or not.

Marc: I think your thoughts are probably about something more substantial than whether you'll mesh again on the field and in each other's off-the-field lives.

Aubrey: Has someone been talking to you about this?

Marc: Let's say it came up in a previous conversation related to playing near where one grew up.

Aubrey knew who had ratted and promised herself she'd give her a little bit of what-for about it.

Aubrey: You're right. I know she's straight, as she's been quite open about her lack of success with men on her Instagram and Twitter accounts, but I can't help but want her to be mine.

Marc pondered the question being asked (or in this case, left unasked) and came up with an old-school solution to Aubrey's dilemma.

Marc: I am sure you know that you can't really turn her if she doesn't want to be turned.

Aubrey: Right.

Marc: That said, a little competition could do for you what you want. Remember back to middle school or high school. How would you go about getting someone's attention if they weren't paying it to you?

Aubrey: Smacking them upside the head?

Marc: Not usable in every situation, but a good idea some of the time.

Aubrey: Make them jealous by having other friends or another suitor?

Marc: Correct. Jealousy pulls at some of the deeper emotions and subconscious thinking a person has about a certain subject. If you want to find out if she feels something beyond being your BFF, making yourself a little bit unavailable should bring her around, and if it doesn't, you'll have your answer about her desire or ability to deepen your relationship.

The pair moved on to discussing her feelings about the responsibility being laid on her shoulders as the Proof's vice-captain and starting goalkeeper. Marc told her he was aware she and Rose had talked about the upcoming season and its expectations, allowing her to open up about what was said and seek out advice on "staying in the moment" and not letting fans' pressure to be greater than she actually was get to her. At the close of the hour, both Marc and Aubrey left, with the therapist heading down to the small convenience store in the lobby for a pre-dinner snack.

**********

Alex and Carli were settled into their room for the evening. Carli was on the phone with Brian, getting one of the things on her to-do list completed. Alex, having not heard from Servando since his early-morning message, scoured the Internet to see what could be found about the day's proceedings. A recap of the accident was online at the LA Times' website, which mentioned the victims' statuses had been upgraded to fair condition, a relief for her. She then went to the LA County Court's site and looked up the results of his preliminary hearing.

Name: Carrasco, Servando  
Charges: DUI Resulting In Injury (3 victims)  
Plea: Guilty  
Decision: House arrest, sentencing scheduled for January 26, 2021

Alex saw the words on the screen and felt a bit numb.

Carli: Any new news on Servando?

Alex: He pled out on the DUI charge and will be sentenced next Tuesday. He's on house arrest until then.

Carli moved over to Alex's bed and sat down next to her.

Carli: How are you feeling?

Alex: Numb. This isn't how I expected my split from him to come about, with him possibly in the pokey for several years and Heather and I starting a new life as a result of it.

Carli wrapped her arms around Alex and pecked her temple. "He brought it on himself, pretty much. As much as I want to be sympathetic to his trials, his abuse of you ultimately led to this."

Alex: You're right. Without my report of it to the Galaxy, they don't trade him, therefore he's not out on the roads after bar time sauced to get into the accident. Why would he plead out instead of forcing this to go to trial?

Carli: Damage control, I'm guessing. Pleas tend to come with lighter sentences than jury or bench trials. Maybe he thinks he can avoid significant jail time by taking the rap upfront.

Alex: You're probably right. I should get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow between training, shopping, and the concert that night.

Carli: Whatever happens, enjoy yourself. You deserve some fun and happiness.

Carli turned out the light and spooned Alex as they both drifted off to a well-earned slumber.


	19. Shining Star

January 20, 2021

Wednesday's training session was a full-sided scrimmage, the first true test of the players since arriving on the 3rd. The teams were as follows:

Stars: Naeher; Krieger, Dahlkemper, Sonnett, Dunn; Sullivan, Ertz, Sanchez; Heath, Smith, Pugh. (Reserves: Bledsoe, Mace, Lavelle, McDonald)

Stripes: Campbell; O'Hara, Davidson, Sauerbrunn, Short; Mewis, Brian, Horan; McCaskill, Press, Morgan. (Reserves: Franch, Cook, Williams, Lloyd)

The Stars took the opening kickoff and proceeded to get a shot on goal two minutes in, which was saved by Naeher. She rolled out the ball to Dunn, who passed it to Ertz, then onward to Sanchez, back to Ertz, up to Smith, off to Heath, back around to Sullivan, to Smith, and forward to Pugh making a sprint down the left touchline. Pugh got to the byline and crossed the ball to the penalty spot, where Ertz' header was tipped over the bar by Campbell. Heath took the corner kick, which was re-directed by Sonnett past the not-fast-enough mitt of Campbell. Neither team scored again in the first 45 and they went into the bench areas with the Stars up 1-0.

Changes at halftime for the teams:

Stars: Bledsoe for Naeher; Mace for Krieger, moving Sonnett to right back; Lavelle for Heath; and McDonald for Smith.

Stripes: Franch for Campbell; Cook for Sauerbrunn; Williams for Press; and Lloyd for Brian, dropping Mewis to the d-mid role.

The changes brought a bit better chemistry to both sides, resulting in several goals over the final 45 minutes. Morgan picked up a pair, with assists coming from her new LAFC teammate and Horan, and McCaskill got on the end of a Lloyd through-pass to stake the Stripes to a 3-1 lead after 70 minutes. Not to be outdone, the Stars managed to score three goals of their own in the last 20 minutes to give them a 4-3 win.

Stars 4 Stripes 3 (Sonnett/Heath, McDonald/Pugh, Ertz/Lavelle, Lavelle/Sanchez; Morgan/Williams, Morgan/Horan, McCaskill/Lloyd)

**********

With a very light schedule for the afternoon, Marc spent a bit of time prepping for tonight's outing with his handful of clients. Ever the early bird, and impatient as hell, he was down in the lobby at 4:45 awaiting the rest of the party. Around 5 to 5, Christen and Julie exited the elevator and walked over to Marc.

Marc: Both of you look quite charming and, dare I say, a pretty good matched set. Yeah, yeah, I know the rumors about the two of you from your days in Chicago might be wrong or misleading, but I'm sure a good number of people hope there was some truth to them.

Julie: There was, and there might be again.

Julie then left a peck on Christen's cheek, which made her blush a little and go a bit shy. Next to join the group was Alyssa.

Christen: WOO! That is a REALLY good look for you, Lys!

Alyssa: Thanks, Chris. I'm starting to find my "girl" side, but it's still hard to know that others don't presume I'm playing dress-up when I try to look feminine with a body like mine.

Julie: Well, you are smokin'! Marc?

Marc: Considering that she represents what I've come to figure out is "my type", the athletic and curvy, I will say that, Alyssa, you look adorable.

Alyssa looked at the ground for a second while contemplating Marc's compliment and the support of the other two women. Right on 5:00, Ali and Alex entered the lobby and joined the group.

Alyssa: Ali, you're going the cute route tonight instead of the hot. I like it.

Ali: Thanks, dear. Thought this would look better for the concert than another outfit I have with me that's more appropriate for a nightclub or one-on-one date.

Christen: Of course, there ISN'T an outfit that Alex can't make look smoldering.

Alex: Too bad I can't flaunt it in Serv's face right now and that my two possible suitors aren't part of tonight's group date.

Marc: Everyone looks great. Time to head out. Dinner near the facility and then the concert.

The six of them exited the hotel and went to Alex's Durango, then loaded in and made the trip into Los Angeles for dinner at Vespaio ahead of Earth, Wind, and Fire.

**********

Upon arriving at the Walt Disney Concert Hall, Marc went to Will Call and informed the attendant that he and his group were on the pass list for the concert. She looked him up and confirmed their listing, then handed him their tickets. There was a slight bit of paparazzi off to the side of the main entrance, which the group was able to avoid deftly.

Once inside the hall, Alex led the others to where their seats were located. After getting seated, the order, from left to right, was: Alex, Alyssa, Ali, Marc, Christen, and Julie. The six of them tried to carry on a full-group conversation, but that proved to be difficult. Ten minutes before showtime, someone came up behind Christen and covered her eyes. "Hope my favorite daughter is going to groove tonight, share the spice of life."

Christen giggled at her dad's reference from "Let's Groove", then got up, turned around, and hugged him hard. "Where are you sitting?"

Cody Press: I'm in the right mezzanine, first section, so just over the stage. Gotta get all up close for my guys.

Cody stepped out into the aisle and hugged Julie, then waved at Alex and Alyssa. Christen introduced her dad to Marc and the two shook hands, then he acknowledged Ali before leaving for his seat.

Just after 7:30, the house lights went down a bit and the band made their way onto the stage, taking their places. The lights came back up and they led off with "Sing A Song", followed by "Let Your Feelings Show" and "Shining Star". Philip Bailey took a couple of minutes after that song to welcome the crowd and say a bit about starting their West Coast tour tonight in such an auspicious venue. The band returned to playing, going through some of their lesser-known songs before ending the first half of the concert with "Gotta Get You Into My Life", a Beatles tune.

During the second half of the show, patrons began standing up and boogieing to the music. When "After The Love Is Gone" started, Marc lip-synced a bit and was joined on either side by Christen and Ali pressing their hips into his and their arms around his waist. Following "Reasons", Marc's favorite song from the band, "Fantasy", was played and he attempted to match Philip Bailey note-for-note as his voice rose the octaves, choking a bit at the very end, as was typical when he tried to hit the very highest note in the piece. Christen laughed at him, but the others golf-clapped his attempt. The show ended with "Boogie Wonderland", "Let's Groove", and "September". Following an encore of "In The Stone", the sextet gathered their belongings and headed to the aisle to depart.

**********

Back at the hotel, the group ran across others returning from their nights on the town. After some chit-chat, they took the elevator up to the sixth floor. Once out and in the hallway, Ali pecked Alyssa's cheek before the latter went down to her room. Alex entered hers almost immediately, while Christen and Julie stopped between their two rooms. Following a slightly-awkward moment of how to end the night, Julie pressed her lips onto Christen's, then the pair embraced warmly.

Meanwhile, in the other direction, Ali and Marc walked toward their rooms. Marc stopped as Ali placed her key card into the door of her room, then continued on to his room at the end of the hall. A few minutes later, there was a knock at his door, which he answered.

Ali: I forgot to give you something, Marc.

Marc: What's that?

Ali: This.

Ali then proceed to rise onto her toes and give Marc a tender kiss on the lips, catching him off-guard.

Ali: See ya.

Marc waited a second before closing the door, then got his wits about him and started to piece together all that had happened over the past two weeks or so. Knowing now that Ali was into him sort of, he spent a fair bit of time thinking through how he would respond to her the next time they saw each other.


	20. Leap Of Faith

January 21, 2021

An afternoon appointment with Sophia was on Marc's docket, which got his mind off the personal dilemma he was facing.

Marc: In our intake appointment, you mentioned concern about a sophomore slump with the Thorns and dealing with the pressure in this camp to make an impression that would move you up the depth chart. Anything new?

Sophia: Sinc's retirement and Lindsey's being traded to North Carolina now puts an ever bigger target on my back to be the main scoring threat in Portland. I don't know if I'm ready to take on that role.

Marc: Have you talked with one of your older teammates here, say Tobin or AD, about it?

Sophia: Not yet. I've been so concentrated on my performance here that the future is sort of not at the top of my present-day concern list.

Marc: It will be soon enough, I'm sure. Relationship issues?

Sophia: Mal and I have sort of gotten together here at camp.

Marc: Congratulations!

Sophia: How do I get through the season with her in Jersey and me in Portland?

Marc went through his memory bank and brought up some examples of how others have made it work.

Marc: If my memory serves me right, both of you are native Coloradoans.

Sophia: Yeah, separated by 50 miles or so.

Marc: So close enough to actually carry on a dating relationship face-to-face during the off-season. Of the ways to handle the distance, that one actually has a bit of success to it. I know of two Canadian National Team players who play on opposite coasts in NWSL, but are from the same hometown in Ontario, so national team camps and their collective off-season fills in the holes. I would suspect at some point in the future, one will try to move to the other's team, but it's working for them at the moment. Lindsey and Emily hid their relationship in plain sight going the other way, playing for the same team and being from separate places. Jane and Andi are in a similar spot to you now, where they're separated during the season but hoping to live somewhere together off-season, but I also think one of them is working on getting to the other's market.

Sophia: Advice on how to manage this?

Marc: First is you have to talk to each other about this, preferably before you leave camp. Also, take advantage of the time you CAN see each other before preseason to enjoy one another's physical company. Lastly, the world sometimes has a very strange way of making things happen, so don't believe your current locations are set in stone.

Sophia: You know something?

Marc: No, not specifically. I keep my ear to the ground, though, which might be something to consider when you get to preseason.

Sophia: Well, I've got some work to do in the next week or so before our parents come for the Haiti match, when we're hoping to tell them about us.

Marc: Again, give me a holler if you need to talk.

Sophia got up and left Marc's room. With nothing else on his plate until after dinner, he turned his attention to planning out the Business and Body Image workshops he would be leading on Monday and Tuesday of next week.

**********

The sun was out this afternoon, leading several of the players to indulge in some time at the hotel's outdoor pool. Ali and Julie, fresh off the envelope-pushing events of last night, were working on their tans while talking.

Ali: I saw you and Christen being a bit affectionate last night. What's going on there?

Julie: I don't know at the moment. I've been turning to her a little to escape the external pressure I'm feeling about this off-season and the upcoming season.

Ali: Doesn't sound like you're that committed to guarding her from falling into you again.

Julie: The last thing I want to do is lead her on, which I hope I'm not doing.

Ali: You probably are, a bit. She is looking for that lock-down hearts-afire relationship, which is why she split with Tobin and why she ran from you after the 2017 season.

Julie: I probably need to come out and tell her that, well, I'm looking for her to give me a good reason to pitch the WAG show. It doesn't even have to be all that thought-out. I just need a verbal desire for me and a safe landing spot and the wheels can turn.

Ali: Might want to get on that before she pounces on one of the others around here she's looking at that way.

Julie: Yep. Anything new on the Ashlyn-and-you front?

Ali: I haven't talked to her since last Monday, probably. I wanted to communicate to her what was said at the dirty laundry session and how I brought up her points of being caught off-guard by her not being on the Olympic roster and the resultant sulking during the November camp. Being here, in this environment, has brought back a bit of my outgoing self, which I am enjoying and don't really want to bury again.

Julie: Is there someone you're thinking of possibly replacing Ash with?

Ali: There is.......actually, there are probably three options for me here.

Julie: Let me guess......Crystal?

Ali: That's one.

Julie: Alyssa?

Ali: Another one.

Julie: I know from certain things I've seen and heard so far in camp that you have your eye on Marc a bit.

Ali: I do, but I don't know how to get beyond the superficial with him. I DID let him know last night that I was a little bit fond of him, but kept it casual.

Julie: Who's in front of those three?

Ali: Right now, none of them because I'm stuck from acting as hard or deliberately as I want. If I had to pick from easiest to hardest, it'd be Alyssa, Marc, Crystal. As for most worthwhile in my opinion, it's Marc, Alyssa, Crystal.

Julie: Like you told me, might want to get on to getting on if you hope to loop one of them by the end of camp.

Ali: Right.

Having gotten enough rays, the two of them rose from their loungers and left the pool area.

**********

Christen and Alex were driving back to the hotel after an afternoon spent with Amy Rodriguez, her two sons, and Heather and Liv.

Alex: CP, you're the foremost authority on all things Kelley and Tobin, I'd say. If you were me, which one would you choose to pursue?

Christen: That's a hard question for me to answer, because I know both of them very well and know the scars and skeletons they have. I'm sure you know a good portion of that as well.

Alex: Well, yes. I'm asking because I think I could do well with either one and I don't know which one I should want.

Christen: Each of them have a major plus over the other, while both have a major minus. With Kelley, you will never doubt how she feels about you and she won't just coast along in the relationship. With Tobin, you get the comfort level of someone who understands to a fair extent the responsibility of kids, but it probably doesn't come with a lot of wooing of the child's mother.

Alex: I getcha. That's what has me stumped. I know Kelley isn't much for rules or responsibility or thinking before acting, and that scares me about a relationship with her beyond our current one, that she won't get on the stick and I'm actually having to parent both Heather and her. As for Tobin, she's so guarded about her feelings, a bit too chill about life and yeah, she'd make a great second parent for Heather, but I don't know that she'd be the best girlfriend/wife for me.

Christen: Based on my experience with both of them, I'm going to ask you this. Which one do you think is more likely to adjust to meet your needs and wants?

Alex: Tobin, in my opinion, is low-risk, low-reward. I know what I would be getting, and there isn't really a lot of room to improve on that Day One situation. Being with Kelley would be the opposite, high-risk, high-reward. I'd get a better relationship with her than I had with Servando or could have with Tobin, but I have my daughter to consider as well.

Christen: Right, and that's why you haven't made your move on Kelley yet. Deep down, like REALLY deep down, you know she's the one you most want, but the doubt of her rising to the occasion and being capable of entering a ready-made family has you hesitating. You have a pretty good support system for Heather between your mom, Jeni, and A-Rod to some extent. If it takes KO some time to grow into her role with her, that's not the end of the world. What would be is going after Tobin and not getting the love you desire from it.

Alex: I know you're right. I need to have hope Kelley will become a viable helpmate and let the love we have for each other guide her to that place. Now, let's talk about you. Julie's back in the picture?

Christen: She has got me pretty confused right now. The little stuff makes me feel like she's testing me, but there have been no tell-tale signs of her pushing Zach out, even with what others have said about the outside pressure from the folks in Philly. Then there's Marc. I got a taste of his bedside manner last Thursday and it was DAMN GOOD! So soft and sensual and romantic. We haven't talked about what happened since, partially because my mind has been concentrated on Julie and figuring out if she's playing me again or might actually leave him for me, and partially because I know someone else is harder-up for him than I am, though she'd never admit it straightaway.

Alex: Test Julie this weekend. Have her visit your dad and sisters with you. It shouldn't be awkward and you get to see, I hope, what she's thinking about you and her as a possibility.

Christen: I think I might just do that.

Alex pulled her car into the Holiday Inn parking lot, then she and Christen got out and entered the hotel, going to the dining room upon arrival.


	21. It's Now Or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first MAJOR twist in the book.

January 22, 2021

Alyssa spent a good portion of her afternoon talking with her twin Amanda and sister Abigail via Skype, catching up on what was happening in their lives in North Carolina. She also told the pair about something she was pondering related to her career and found them supportive of her possible decision.

At 4:00, she walked down to 601 for her session with Marc. Once seated, she opened up about what had transpired recently.

Alyssa: I told you last time we met that the Uncle thing was getting rather old for me and it hurts to be thought of that way. I know I'm not everyone's idea of attractive, but I'd think at some point I'd be able to click with SOMEONE.

Marc: I told you on Wednesday night that I found you to be a beautiful woman.

Alyssa: You said adorable, which isn't really the same thing.

Marc: Well, that was my intent, even if my wording was a little off. Your style is a little mixed, I'd say. You look really good in the simple blouse/trousers/heels outfit, like what you wore for the Advertising Week panel a couple of years ago or the Lifetime/NWSL announcement back in 2017. What about yourself are you picking at when you lament your lack of luck in the world of love?

Alyssa: Being, well, lumpy. There are others around the league and the world as a whole my size and shape, but they seem capable of being confident whereas I want to hide a bit. Then, there's my introversion, which means others have to do the initiating, and that has gone nowhere.

Marc: Because a few of you have brought up issues dealing with body image, I'm planning to hold a workshop on Tuesday afternoon where those interested can share their experiences with how they view themselves and how it has affected their mental well-being. I am bringing in someone else to lead it, because I don't feel necessarily qualified to get into the emotional aspect of this subject and it'd be better to have a woman leading the discussion. I'll still be there, but am taking a back seat.

Alyssa: I'll be sure to put that on my calendar.

Marc: If you don't mind me being a little bit of a Yente, I'd like to point you in a possible direction for having success in the relationship game.

Alyssa: Hell, I'll take anything you're willing to give me at the moment.

Marc: There is someone who is probably right under your nose that I think would be a good match for you. Similar in build, but with a perkier personality. I look at the potential there and I see a partnership that could look very similar to Steph Labbe and her girlfriend, Georgia. I am hoping she'll take me up on my offer to come to Tuesday's session and perhaps the two of you strike something up coming out of it.

Alyssa: You said right under my nose?

Marc: Yeah, pretty much.

Alyssa pondered to whom Marc was referring, but pushed it out of her mind temporarily to move onto the other subject she wanted to address.

Alyssa: I have another thing I wish to bring up. I was on Skype with my two sisters earlier and told them that I was considering taking at least a year off from the national team so Vlatko could focus on the younger keepers and begin the process of blooding them for the future. You, Amanda, and Abby are the only ones that know so far.

Marc: How does that fit into your career planning?

Alyssa: It will allow me to rest my body some during 2021 and perhaps 2022 so I can meet a future goal of mine, which is playing 15 years at the pro level. The 15th year would be 2024, when I'd be turning 36.

Marc: Have you thought about the ramifications of stepping back, that the door might not re-open to you after your hiatus?

Alyssa: I have, and if it isn't, that's that. I've been to two World Cups and two Olympics, plus have played a decade split between the US and Germany. I wouldn't be taking this first step if I was at all dissatisfied with what I had accomplished to date.

Marc: Just making sure you don't end up making a decision that you'll come to regret.

Alyssa: Time looks to be up. I need to catch up with Aubrey before dinner so we can schedule some extra training tomorrow since she's the low woman on the totem pole at the moment.

Marc: I'll see ya, and please reach out to others who you think might want to join us on Tuesday.

Alyssa departed, leaving Marc to his lonesome. With nothing on his agenda for the evening, he changed and went out for dinner on his own at Local Kitchen in Torrance.

**********

A quiet Friday night in the room was the tonic Marc felt he needed after an exhausting first three weeks or so of camp Between the one-on-ones, the follow-up sessions, the group sessions, and the unanticipated drop-ins by a handful of the players, there was little time for him to recharge his batteries. Unbothered to change out of his going-out outfit (midnight blue button-down and grey slacks), he lied back against the pillows on his bed and turned on "Live P.D.", seeking to lose himself in the stupid antics of the criminals on-screen. Around an hour into the show, someone knocked on his door. He turned off the TV and went to answer it.

Marc: Good evening, Ms. Krieger. Aren't you looking quite the dish tonight.

Ali: Since this is a social call, I thought I could be a bit more forthcoming in my attire.

Marc looked at the ground for a second, not wanting to be caught staring too long at the woman in front of him. He then stepped aside so Ali could enter. Once both were seated, Marc began the conversation.

Marc: A social call, eh? That's different than what I tend to get at this time of night. The players who stop by around now come in with needs that somehow I end up fulfilling for them.

Ali smirked, thinking, "Who says I'm not just like them?!"

Ali: I have been trying for the past two weeks to get you to drop your guard around me, to let me behind the walls you keep up. I thought Wednesday night's ending would have done it, but you've been hidden away back here since then.

Marc: I've had sessions with a couple of players and have been working on a couple of workshops for next week. Also, I haven't been able to figure out just what's going on between the two of us. I will admit that I've had thoughts of you since I started following your career as a result of the 2011 World Cup, but they've mainly been to the tune of: "How can she and Ashlyn be together?! Ali can do better and needs to find someone closer to her on the Futch scale."

Ali: Futch scale?! I'm surprised you know what that is.

Marc: Hey, it's part of being a good therapist, since issues wrapped around gender expression and sexual identity are huge in the women's sports world.

Ali: So you're a bit of a know-it-all, I see. That's actually sort of attractive. Maybe that's why I want to get to know the inside you better, because we seem to have a decent mental connection.

Marc: Maybe it's because I'm not that much older than you, a little over 2 years.

Ali: Probably. I can't seem to get you out of my head, but I know that you're pretty stand-up when it comes to crossing professional boundaries.

Marc: That part is true, but I'm also pretty guarded around the players, which means I end up in sticky situations because I don't stop what's happening in front of me or to me.

Ali: Sounds like what Alex and Christen told me about you, that you're more comfortable being approached than taking the lead and using your position to coerce the other person beyond their comfort level.

Marc: That's pretty true. It explains why I have little luck in the relationship department.

Ali: I think you could have more if you let yourself feel what you feel and are willing to act upon it. I've confessed that you have a bit of a hold on me and I'd like to see if it could go somewhere.

Marc: Meaning after camp?

Ali: Well, yeah. I don't think it would look too good if we were to get together like now, plus I feel I should tell Ashlyn in person that I want out. She'll be coming to the Haiti match next week and staying until Sunday afternoon, I believe.

Ali got out of her seat, then reached over and grabbed Marc's hand to bring him to his feet.

Marc: Hi. Can I say that you are stunningly beautiful without you smacking me?

Ali: Well, no, because I'd have to respond like this...

Ali leaned forward and pressed her lips hard onto Marc's before backing up.

Marc: I know I'm not dreaming, because you did that sort of thing on Wednesday night as well.

Ali kept a hold on Marc's hand, weaving her fingers through his, then took her other hand to pull Marc's head down to her level, giving him a soft and sensual kiss, one to which he responded. While he played with her hair. Ali starting walking backwards toward the bed, then lied down and pulled Marc onto her.

Ali: I'm really randy and I hope you're willing to satisfy my desire.

Marc placed a hand on Ali's thigh and lightly scratched the skin, producing a soft moan. She reached down to the hem of her dress, then pulled it up and to her waist before sitting up and bringing it over her shoulders to discard on the floor.

Marc: You look even better now than you did in the ESPN Body Issue several years ago.

Ali tilted Marc onto his back, then went to unbutton his shirt. Her mouth went to his neck and she sucked upon it greedily before kissing her way down his chest and to his waistline. She unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his pants before sliding down the zipper and pulling them and his boxers down his legs. Marc rolled Ali off him so he could stand and remove the lower half of his clothing before climbing onto the bed and running his hands over her chest. He then leaned down and placed his lips around her nipple, softly sucking and nibbling at it. His trip headed further south, where he licked his way from between her breasts to her pubic area before placing his tongue on her protruding clit. Light pressure from his lips and a swirl of his tongue made Ali shudder, her hands pressing his face deeper into her womanhood before she softly screamed as she came.

Marc returned to the top of the bed and kissed Ali teasingly on the lips. She reached down and stroked his member, working to get him hard.

Ali: I haven't done this in a while, so the motions might be a bit rusty, as may be the equipment, but believe me when I say that I sincerely want you to fuck me.

She guided the head of Marc's penis to her opening, then raised her legs and pushed him toward her. Once he was inside, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved in sync with him. Despite her being a little tight, he didn't struggle for depth. As Marc balanced himself, Ali slipped her hands under his and locked fingers with him, letting him pin her to the bed. Their eyes locked onto one another and they rode each other to a pair of soul-gripping climaxes.

After a couple of minutes of regaining their breaths and repositioning, Marc was on his back with Ali resting her head on his chest. She ran her fingers through his chest hair while he rubbed her neck.

Ali: As much as I'd like to stay, I should get back to my room.

Ali stood up from the bed and put her dress back on. Marc got his boxers on and walked Ali to the door. They exchanged a semi-chaste goodnight kiss before she left, with him closing the door behind her.


	22. We Need To Talk

January 25, 2021

Recapping the weekend:

* Julie went with Christen on Sunday morning to have brunch with Cody, Channing, and Tyler. Channing was a bit surprised to see Julie and had a private conversation with Christen about the two of them. Cody and Julie got on as they always had, as he considers her a member of the family, holding out hope that the cracks and crevices he's noticed in her "forced" relationship with Zach will eventually grow to the extent that she and Christen reunite in more than a friendly way. Before the two of them left Cody's home, Julie made sure that he and the other two were coming to the Haiti match on Saturday and that at least one of them had a replica jersey of hers with her maiden name so both she and Christen have some crowd support (Zach is remaining in Philadelphia due to the re-aggravation of his high ankle sprain in the Eagles' wild card game). Following dinner, Christen confronted Julie about her current state of mind and what had been happening so far between the two of them in camp. Julie pleaded her case, but Christen wasn't willing to be her immediate fallback, causing a stand-off.

* With Servando on house arrest, Alex spent the weekend with Kelley at Jeni and Ryan's place. Watching her person of interest interact with Heather quelled some of Alex's concerns and was the impetus for her to confess to Kelley the desire to begin dating her once the separation from Servando was filed, which she was planning to do on Tuesday following his sentencing. When the pair returned to the hotel, all the pent-up feelings for one another poured out in a very long exploration of one another's bodies.

* Alyssa's extra work with Aubrey led the two of them to talk about their off-field lives, because the former was wondering if she and her roommate were a possible thing or not. When Aubrey told her that she was waiting to return to Louisville to make a play on Katie Stengel, her teammate with the Proof, it eased Alyssa's nerves and she mentioned Marc's tip-off about Savannah. She informed Aubrey of Tuesday's body image workshop and invited her to join her and possibly drag her former Sydney FC teammate along.

**********

Tobin was up at 6am after sleeping most of Sunday afternoon and evening. After getting dressed and prepping her bag for training, she left her and Sophia's room to go down to the lobby. Once there, she found a quiet space and called her surfing partner in Orlando.

Ashlyn: Tobs! Why you calling me so early?!

Tobin: It's 10:00 by you. That's not early.

Ashlyn: Yeah, but it's 7 where you are.

Tobin: Figured I had a bit of time on my hands before others would be up and heading to breakfast, so I wanted to check in about your trip out here at the end of the week.

Ashlyn: Leaving here 11:30am on Friday, getting to LA just before 2pm. Return flight is Sunday at 1:10pm. Planning to meet me at the airport?

Tobin: Should be able to do that since the walk-through that day won't go the full training time.

Ashlyn: Can I ask how Ali's doing? I haven't talked to her in a couple of weeks now.

Tobin: She's......good. She's been taking advantage of being on her own here to spend time with Alex and Christen, mainly, plus her mentoring the younger defenders in training has been helpful to Vlatko and the rest of the staff.

Ashlyn: That's good. You know, her and I are having a bit of a rough time with her retirement and not knowing what's next.

Tobin: I've been aware of that, which explains why she's been spending a fair bit of her downtime with the sports psychologist USSF brought in for camp. Maybe she's working through some issues and is trying to figure out what life after Saturday might entail.

Ashlyn: Do I have reason to be worried?

Tobin: I don't think so. She loves you, you know that. I haven't talked to her in-depth since she's been here, so I don't really know what's going on in her head about everything. I should probably have a sit-down with her and find out how she is feeling about the tension the two of you are experiencing over this upcoming chapter in her life.

Ashlyn: Thanks, man. I know I can count on you to have my back and keep me sane when I start doubting. I'm about to head out and get some weight work done. Thanks for the call. Love you, Tobinho.

Tobin: Love you too, Ashy.

Tobin ended her call with Ashlyn and got a slight flutter in her chest, one that she hadn't felt in a long time. Dismissing it as indigestion, she went to the dining room and got herself a seat ahead of breakfast starting.

**********

Marc had wrapped up his afternoon workshop with a number of players (Rose, Aubrey, Abby, Andi, Crystal, Lindsey, and Lynn) who were changing NWSL addresses in 2021 when he ran into Ali in the lobby.

Ali: Can we talk?

Marc: Sure. Take it outside?

The two of them exited the hotel and found a secluded space on the side of the building. After sitting on the pavement, Marc opened.

Marc: I apologize if it seems like I have been avoiding you. Frankly, I was in my room all weekend trying to wrap my mind around the several different ideas running through it coming out of Friday night. Despite what others may have told you, none of my interludes with them, save maybe Christen, touched me or made me feel "connected", if you will. You, on the other hand, that was real for me. That was an expression of certain emotions that had begun to build up over our time here in LA and my previous thoughts of you. I'm struggling to put into context what it meant, if what you had said about a possible future was genuine or a come-on line, and how I want to respond to the possibility of a relationship with you.

Ali: I was dead serious when I said that I was taken by you, that you rouse something in me, and that I would like to see where this might go.

Marc: Why me? Clearly there are plenty of fish in the sea of all persuasions that you'd be capable of snagging.

Ali: I want stability. I want quiet. I'm done with all the media attention and responsibility. You're stable, as far as I can tell. The way you describe where you live is appealing, that it's removed from most of the hustle-and-bustle of the Twin Cities. Job opportunities in that market I would presume are plentiful.

Marc: Sorry if my self-doubt is getting in the way here, but are you willing to can your marriage to Ashlyn on a maybe with me?

Ali: I'm already at the point where I know I'm done, just because I feel SO much better and freer when I'm with others. I don't have to hide my extroversion or fit into a box or resign myself to vanilla in the intimate parts of a relationship. I can be who I want to be.

Marc: You said you wanted to get behind my walls, to get to know the inside me. Here it is in a nutshell. I'm ridiculously shy. I am overly cautious about almost everything. I can be quite stubborn. I am very protective of those I care about, all of which you will see soon enough if things begin to develop between us.

Ali looked at Marc, then took his hand and wrapped both of hers around it. "I want to take that chance, because I know how it feels to be a bit dead on the inside and I don't want to return to that set of emotions again."

As Marc was contemplating his response, he looked out toward the parking lot and saw Alex walking by. She noticed the two of them together and gave Marc a thumbs-up.

Marc: I guess that means we need to discuss some of the nuts-and-bolts of getting through the rest of camp and what happens afterwards. As I mentioned when we had lunch together at Convention, I have had bad luck with women because they raise the jealousy flag when they find out about my job. I hope that won't be an issue with you.

Ali: I can't foresee it being so, because I've had a chance to watch you over the past three weeks do what you do, and I see the good intentions you have with your skill and experience. That outing on Wednesday night I think was meant to fire up some action involving some of us. I am pretty sure Julie made a move on Christen, and it made me decide which of two ways to go here. I saw that if I went the way my heart was leaning, I'd end up in a situation that really wasn't going to be much different than what I had with Ashlyn. Therefore, I followed my head and went after what I thought was a better opportunity, that being you.

Marc: There was no intent there other than to free the five of you up to be your real selves and not the traits others have pinned onto you. Maybe there was also a bit of a self-serving purpose behind it, to see if what I had been thinking about you had any place in reality.

Ali: And you found out it did.

Marc: Back to the topic at hand. I know your reputation and image are probably going to take a slight ding as a result of you and Ashlyn splitting, but I'd like to keep that from turning into a firestorm for you. Therefore, a few rules moving forward:

* I can't be both your therapist and your boyfriend, or whatever the term is when both people are on the other side of 35. Therefore, no one-on-one sessions this week.

* Since next week is booked for career guidance and professional matters, I don't see a conflict with helping you in that regard.

* If you are planning to come to St. Paul, please wait to do so until you have a job in hand so it looks like a career move coupled with the split and doesn't add fuel to the media's nosiness over Krashlyn's demise. I will help you all I can from my end in terms of chatting you up to some of my contacts and sending you openings that you might want to consider, but having you there from the get-go is going to raise eyebrows. Whether you go back to Virginia for a bit or end up staying in Orlando, I'm always a phone call or Skype away.

Marc: This is all about protecting you from an onslaught of hounding and negative pub. It will also give me a little time to get my life in order to welcome you into it on a perhaps permanent basis.

Ali looked at Marc with a slight sense of wonder. Knowing he was being vulnerable and honest about all he said, she told him she understood what he was saying and, despite it being hard for her to pull back a little, she was willing to do so.

Ali: Are we good?

Marc: We're good. I look forward to seeing what happens with you, and I guess I should say I feel honored that you think of and feel about me the way you do.

Ali: I think you're going to be quite easy to be with.

The two stood up, then took hands and squeezed. Ali went back around to the front of the hotel while Marc used one of the side doors to return to his room.


	23. Caged In

January 26, 2021

Vlatko gave Alex the day off from training so she could be in attendance for Servando's sentencing at the Clara Shortridge Foltz Criminal Justice Center in Los Angeles. Based on advice and some amateur legal research from her sister Jeri, Alex filed for separation from Servando prior to his being sentenced, thereby barring him access to the entirety of their bank accounts should he be ordered to pay fines or restitution (he would still have 50% of the account under his control).

Alex, Jeni, and Jeri entered the courtroom and sat in the gallery to watch today's proceedings. Servando was brought into the well by a bailiff and directed to his seat at the defense table. Deputy District Attorney Gregory Jennings walked through the gallery and took his place at the prosecution table. A few minutes after that, business began.

Bailiff: LA Superior Court Department 53 is now in session. The Honorable Kimberley Baker Guillemet presiding.

Judge Guillemet: You may be seated.

The participants and spectators took their seats and court was called to order.

Judge Guillemet: Today's first case is State of California v. Carrasco. I see the defendant is in the courtroom. Counselor, will you bring the court up to speed on this case?

Gregory Jennings: Gladly, your honor. On January 19th, the defendant, Servando Carrasco, pled guilty to Driving Under the Influence, Resulting In Injury. We are here today to have sentence determined for the defendant.

Judge Guillemet: Thank you. Based on the evidence, sentencing guidelines, and recommendations from both the District Attorney's office and the defendant's lawyer, I am ready to pass judgment. Will the defendant please rise?

Servando rose to his feet, ready to face his fate.

Judge Guillemet: Servando Carrasco, having pled guilty to the charge of Driving Under the Influence, Resulting In Injury, this court sentences you to the following:

* Seven years confinement at the California Correctional Institution in Tehachapi, with a minimum of 56 months to be served;

* Ten years probation following release;

* Suspension of your driver's license for a period of three years following release;

* Fine of $25,000;

* Restitution to the victims of $60,000; and

* Placement by the California Department of Motor Vehicles on the "Not A Drop" list for a period of no shorter than five years upon reinstatement of your driver's license.

Judge Guillemet: If there are no objections, this court stands in recess.

Servando was led out by the bailiff, who was intercepted by Jeri and handed a copy of Alex's initial filing for separation, to be served on her brother-in-law. She then returned to her sisters and they left the courtroom, ready to start their new normal as a family.

**********

As players gathered for this afternoon's workshop on body image and mental health, Marc was talking with Stephanie Ochs, a former NWSL player who was finishing up her MA in Clinical Psychology and had been asked by him to lead today's session. Sam Mewis came into the room and, recognizing her former North Carolina Courage teammate, ran over to hug her.

Sam: I haven't seen you since Moe's wedding, I think. How are you doing? What has you in town?

Steph: Doing well. Finishing off my graduate work in psychology and looking forward to putting what I've learned into practice. I'm here to lead today's workshop at Marc's request.

While they were talking, others came into the room. Marc closed the door at 2:00 and began the session.

Marc: Today's topic is something that a good number of professional athletes struggle with, body image and its impact on their sense of well-being and mental health. Instead of me standing up here and droning on with psychobabble and advice based on research and opinion, I felt it necessary to bring in someone who had more experience in dealing with these issues. Stephanie Ochs played five seasons in the NWSL, first with the Washington Spirit before going to Houston and ultimately North Carolina. She is currently in her last months as a psychology graduate student at Walden University before heading into a clinical setting. Steph, do you want to take over?

Steph: Thank you, Marc. I recognize several faces from my time around the league and following the national team as a fan. As Marc said, I'm a graduate student in clinical psychology at Walden University, hopefully graduating this May. When he approached me about leading this workshop and told me who it would involve, I immediately said yes because, like you, I have also faced negative thinking and actions regarding my body. I might look fairly normal to you now, but go back 15 years or so and it was a different story. I was already 5'8" by my freshman year of high school and was treated to all the jokes and pseudobullying that came with being demonstrably taller than my female classmates. Combined with a high metabolism and the rigors of being a two-sport athlete, I wasn't taking in enough food and/or supplemental nutrition to maintain a healthy weight. I began to feel bad about myself and wondered how I would become something other than a bit of a freak. Luckily, my parents gave me a lot of love and support and my doctor recommended a diet that would allow me to pack on a few pounds and fill out a bit. Within two years, I had stopped growing upward and my BMI was in a safe place. I also moved away from my tomboyish ways to embrace the new body I had developed, which improved my self-confidence. Who'd like to share their story?

Alyssa: All of you know that I'm a twin. My journey through puberty with Amanda was a roller coaster. First I was taller than her, then slightly heavier and full-bodied than her, and ultimately less feminine in my looks than her. It really did a number on my self-esteem, something that didn't start turning around until I went to Penn State. My time there provided me a lot of support from teammates and the coaching staff. On Draft Day 2010, I felt like I was my best self. Unfortunately, that feeling went away as the uncertainty of professional soccer in the US reared its head and I was forced to head to Germany to continue my career. The public sentiment there about female soccer players caused me to slip back into some unhealthy habits, such as not watching my weight or caring much about the image I presented. Aubrey, did Katie have to deal with that kind of pressure while in Munich?

Aubrey: To some extent, yes. Thankfully, she had another American of similar dimension with her, Amber Brooks. Together, they were able to keep one another uplifted and could tune out the gum-flapping of fans and the general population.

Alyssa: My three years in Boston were a good time for me personally, but since the move to Chicago, things have gone downhill. The image of me as the fix-it man for my team, "Uncle Naeher", really has played with my feeling of worth as a woman, that I'm not seen as a real one because I'm a goalkeeper, dress pretty comfortable, and don't project an overly feminine image. I met with Marc last week and some of his words have helped me start fighting back against the negative things I tell myself.

Steph: Negative self-talk is probably the most insidious thing we do to ourselves, believing that we can in essence read others' minds and what they think of us. That feedback loop becomes a vicious circle that coaxes us into some of the thoughts and actions Alyssa described. Others?

Sam told a similar story to Steph's in how her height and figure combined to make her feel less comfortable in her own skin, while the comparisons to Kristie ate away at her mental stability, something which started to turn around once she arrived at UCLA. Lindsey, Tobin, Savannah, and Aubrey told slightly different stories about how their attempts to be both athletic and female drove them to questioning their attractiveness and how it then played itself out in the world of dating, with each of them having reservations about being "enough" or "the right balance" to find love and keep it.

Savannah: The Red Stars as a team portrays most of the standard definitions of beauty. I don't fit that, and it's almost useless trying to dial up the femininity when you're being compared to JJ, Danny (Colaprico), Kealia (Ohai), and Makenzy (Doniak). I wish I felt like the effort would be worth it, but I don't.

Alyssa heard the slight pain in Savannah's voice describing her self-doubt and was able to empathize. She reached over and tapped the top of her hand with her own in a gesture of comfort and support.

Steph: What all of you are saying can be boiled down to one statement: "I look in the mirror and I don't like what I see." Now, you've all heard the axiom, "You can't love someone else if you don't love yourself." Well, it's actually good logic. Until you are able to accept your body and love it in whatever form it takes, you won't have the self-confidence to portray yourself in the best possible light or the nerve to go after what or who you want.

Marc stepped in and reiterated some of the points he had made to the players in his one-on-ones with them, stressing the importance of self-belief in order to get the love you want and deserve.

As the meeting broke up, Alyssa asked Aubrey and Savannah if they wanted to go out after dinner with her and Becky. The roommates thanked her for the invitation and said yes. On the other side of the room, Tobin and Lindsey were talking about doing a night out with the other Thorns to commemorate the latter's moving onto the Courage. Sam heard and asked if Lindsey's new teammates could be included, which sounded good to Tobin. She then tracked down Marc before he got out of the room and asked if he had some time tomorrow morning for a one-on-one session, as what had happened on Monday morning was still in her mind and she felt the need to talk out her feelings before the subject of them arrived on Friday.


	24. Prepare For The Future

January 27, 2021

Alyssa and Ali took advantage of both having a free afternoon to spend time together. They both had issues on their minds and knew their fellow Nittany Lion alumna was the person each wanted to help them think through them.

Alyssa: I know you're meeting with Vlatko later on to discuss Saturday night and who you'd like in the first XI, which means I have something to tell you before you and him get together.

Ali: What's that?

Alyssa: I am considering taking a leave from the national team, first to help me save some mileage so I can play NWSL through the '24 season, and second so he has a chance to have the younger keepers compete with each other without me around influencing that.

Ali: How soon?

Alyssa: Following January camp, so after the Jamaica game.

Ali: I want you in net behind me on Saturday night, girl. You were by my side for my final college game, and it only makes sense to have you next to me for my final one as a national team player.

Alyssa: I'd consider it an honor to walk out right behind you on Saturday night, knowing that it could be my final international match for a while.

Ali: Sooooo....how's the love life?

Alyssa: Possibly looking up. Becky and I went out to dinner last night with Aubrey and Savannah because Marc told me that Savs might be someone for me to consider. She's got some of the same issues I do with being a little bigger and pretty comfortable with the athletic/tomboy look. She's also more extroverted than me, which would make for a better balance than who I've looked at in the past.

Ali: She's with the Red Stars, so that would make starting something rather simple.

Alyssa: I think that's why Marc felt she could be a good fit for me. We haven't had anything CLOSE to a one-on-one conversation, but I can see that coming sooner rather than later.

Ali: I'm happy for you, Lyss. You deserve someone special in your life. At one time, I thought maybe I could be that person, but the more I thought about it the more I came to the conclusion that I needed someone not so similar to Ashlyn.

Alyssa: I'm glad you're being honest with yourself about that, because yeah, we could make some beautiful music together, but if it were to end up the same as the marriage you're looking to escape, that would do neither of us any good. I have to ask, have you hooked the object of your camp-long pursuit yet?

Ali: Yes and no. He's still trying to allow himself to believe that I'm serious about him and I being an us, but we've had a couple of chances to talk outside the therapist/client bubble and the more we do, the more he will come to realize I'm genuine and honest about my feelings and opinion of him.

Alyssa: He's a nice guy. Very caring and sympathetic/empathetic. So when does the axe fall on you and Ashlyn?

Ali: She's coming for Saturday's game, but I don't think that's the right time to spring this. I plan to do it after I return to Orlando following camp.

Alyssa: How do you think she'll take it?

Ali: She knows I'm a bit unhappy about her rebuffing my advances in the bedroom and the unspoken pressure she is placing upon me to find my new path, one which I think she's hoping involves being a stay-at-home wife and mother. I don't want that, not with her or with anyone. It shouldn't be a huge surprise, but when push comes to shove, will I be able to assert myself and say I want out?

Alyssa: If you're afraid of losing your nerve when the time comes, practice the conversation with someone before you head home on the 8th.

Ali: Probably a good idea. Any suggestions?

Alyssa: Carli would be my first choice, followed by Julie. Both are in similar spots to you and getting feedback from someone who is facing the same difficult conversation in the near future might help both of you.

Ali: I should go up to my room and spend a little bit of time working out who I want in the first XI before I meet with Vlatko. Save me a seat at dinner if I'm not down here right at 6.

The two women stood and hugged one another tightly. After that, Ali went to the elevator and rode it up to the sixth floor, while Alyssa joined Moe, Emily, and Lindsey for a game of Phase 10.

**********

Following dinner, Ali met with Vlatko in his room to discuss plans for Saturday night's testimonial, which would include her selecting the starting lineup.

Vlatko: There will be a pre-game ceremony where your family will be on the field with you. Kate will present you with a framed replica of your jersey and say a few words about your career. Following that, the rest of the 30 players in camp will come out to join you, Kate, Debbie, Ken, Kyle, and Ashlyn for a couple of pictures. The starters will return to the tunnel, the reserves and coaches will go to the bench area, and the others up to their seats or, in Kate's case, the USSF suite. Then, it becomes business as usual with Katja Koroleva and her crew leading the first XIs out to the field.

Ali: So, how much leeway do I have in my selections?

Vlatko: Don't go TOO overboard, or I might have to veto some. Keep it sensible would be my guideline.

Ali walked to the whiteboard in the room and began jotting out a possible lineup for the match.

\---------------Naeher

O'Hara----Krieger----Davidson----Dunn

\---------------Sullivan

\---------Sanchez-------Horan

\---Lavelle-------Press-------McCaskill

Ali: This XI puts on the field a few of my favorite teammates in Alyssa, Crystal, Kelley, and Christen along with a handful of "next generation" National Team players such as Andi, Tierna, Ashley, and Savannah.

Vlatko: With that as the starting point, and given the opponent, I'm going to fill in the bench with: Aubrey; Emily, Hailie, Alana, Casey; Morgan, Sam; Sophia, Lynn, Mal, Jessica. Save the other eight for the game against Jamaica and give Carli a chance to put together her XI.

Ali: So my XI is good?

Vlatko: It is. Good chance to see who can and can't get it done at this level, and a fitting way for you to pass the baton on defense to those who will follow you. Before you leave, Alyssa said she wanted to talk to me tomorrow before training. Any idea what about?

Ali: Probably wants to find out from you where your thinking is for goalkeeping this cycle and how she fits into it. She didn't say any definitive to me when we got together this afternoon.

Vlatko: Guess I'll find out tomorrow. Have a good night, Ali, and thank you in advance for all your contributions to the program, both this camp and throughout your national team career.

The nearing finality of it all hit Ali in that moment and she shed a few tears before leaving Vlatko's room and returning to her and Crystal's.


	25. Listen To Me

January 28, 2021

Thursday's training session was the final one for the squad before Saturday's match against Haiti, with Friday devoted to a walk-through inside the Dignity Health Sports Park stadium before freeing up the players to engage in traditional night-before activities among themselves and those who'd come to town for the game. As Alex and Julie put the team through some stretching and warm-ups under the supervision of the assistant coaches, Vlatko and Alyssa stood off to the side and had their planned conversation.

Vlatko: What is it you wanted to talk to me about?

Alyssa: After this camp, I'd like to take a hiatus from the program, at least through the middle of next year. You need time to work with Jane, AD, and Aubrey, plus whoever in the league has your attention, without them competing against me for playing time or a spot on the roster. I'll be 36 by the end of this cycle and I'm not sure I can continue on through Paris without reducing my workload in some way.

Vlatko: You're a good role model for the younger keepers, but if you're pretty sure in your own mind that making it to the end of 2024 isn't guaranteed, then I do need some time to test out those behind you to see who can handle the top job. It wouldn't make sense to call you into camp if you're not going to play, and your presence could affect the others in a negative way. Before I sign off on this with you, I want to know if I can call you back in next summer for Tournament of Nations if I don't have a viable #1 by that point, then have you carry on through qualifying and the World Cup?

Alyssa: I'm amenable to that, if it comes down to it. Hopefully, one of the others can seize the opportunity and make it so you don't need to make that move.

Vlatko: Soooo....you're unofficially retiring from international play following Saturday's game?

Alyssa: That's one way to put it, I suppose. I WILL come back if there is a definite need, but being able to play 15 years at the professional level is the one goal left on my to-do list. To accomplish that, I need a lighter all-around workload and to spend the next four years focused primarily if not exclusively on NWSL.

Vlatko: As long as I have the ability to bring you back say next July if none of the understudies have proven themselves ready or capable of being in net for World Cup qualifying, I will grant you your wish. Is this why you told Ali before you told me?

Alyssa: Yes. I wanted her to have this information before making her lineup decisions. The only others that knew before you were my two sisters and Marc, because I wanted to work over how to broach the subject with you and think through what could be the ramifications of making the request.

Vlatko: We're settled, at least for now. Get out there and make the other three's knees quake a little in your presence. By the way, why did Becky stay back at the hotel?

Alyssa: Small stomach bug, I think. Hopefully it's nothing serious.

Vlatko: I don't have her going on Saturday night because of the opponent and Ali's desire to have younger players in the first XI, so her missing a day or two isn't a big deal. Just wanted to know if you knew anything.

Alyssa strapped on her gloves and ran over to the south goal, where the other keepers were in the midst of warm-up drills.

**********

Kelley opened the door to her and Christen's room, allowing her and Alex to enter. Alex closed the door behind her and was pushed back into it by Kelley, who placed a hard kiss on her neck that caused the brunette to moan. The two of them looked at one another and Kelley said to Alex, "I have been deeply in want of you for so long and tonight, I want nothing more than to have you ravage me and cause me to scream your name." She then started walking toward her bed, with Alex following behind her. Once there, Alex sucked on Kelley's neck while the cherubic redhead ran her fingers through her hair. Kelley pulled Alex on top of her and began kissing her lips with passion and fire. Alex slid a hand down to Kelley's covered pubic area and squeezed upon it, eliciting a low-level moan from her. Kelley looked into Alex's eyes and mouthed: "Take me!"

Alex wasted no time in answering the call, unzipping Kelley's jeans before sliding both them and her panties down her hips and legs. Kelley then removed her shirt, then unhooked her bra and laid bare before the object of her desire. Alex took her time and sucked lovingly on Kelley's nipple, nibbling upon it every so often. Kelley's arms wrapped around Alex's back and took off her bra, then she slid her hands down and removed her lace panties. With both women now naked, Alex positioned herself between Kelley's legs and pressed her quim onto hers. As Alex began moving to and fro upon it, Kelley wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her lower half toward her. The two bucked against one another, leading to a mutual orgasm. Following their climax, Kelley slid down the bed a bit and latched onto Alex's nipple, feverishly sucking and licking on it. After Kelley turned Alex onto her back, she kissed and licked her way down her torso until she reached her love zone, then placed a soft suckle on her lower lips before licking them, using her tongue to gain entrance to her opening. Alex lifted her legs and placed them onto Kelley's shoulders, giving her greater access to what she wanted. A couple more minutes of penetration and suckling led to Alex shaking as her second orgasm began, with Kelley staying in place until the sensations fell away.

Kelley curled up with Alex, laying down beside her. She draped her right leg over Alex's left, then took her right hand and squeezed Alex's pleasure zone, rubbing on her clit for a few seconds before attempting to slide a finger into her. Alex gasped at the penetration and moved her left hand to place it on Kelley's muff. Alex's breathing became a bit harried as Kelley's finger-banging touched off sensations throughout her body. She moved her finger onto Kelley's clit and rubbed gently to start, but feeling her climax oncoming, she picked up the pace trying to get her off at the same time as her. The women's moans became louder as their bodies shook from the onrush of their respective climaxes. Once both of them had caught their breath, the two engaged in a bit of pillow talk.

Kelley: That. Was. GOOOOOOOOOD! I forgot how it felt to be driven wild by someone's touch. I wanted so badly to have you take control of my body and make it feel things that I never had before.

Alex: Where did you learn to be so ravenous?

Kelley: It became a coping skill to make up for my inability to get the love I wanted from others.

Alex turned onto her side and looked at Kelley, causing her to blush a little.

Kelley: Why you staring at me, Janice?

Alex: Trying not to forget this moment, to see the glistening of your skin after making love with you and how I want to do it all over again and more.

Kelley: Ever think that we'd end up here like this?

Alex: Not in a million years. Even though I felt a small bit of attraction toward you, I never imagined that you'd reciprocate it or so strongly. The connection we've had for the last dozen years or so, I thought that was enough. It wasn't, and Servando's idiocy cost him me and opened the door for me to look at you in a different way. If you can love me like this, my family will accept us together. You've done well with Heather thus far, and if she attaches to you like I hope she will, the future will be quite bright for the two of us.

The two of them closed the small gap between their faces and shared a loving and deeply heartfelt kiss, leading to a bit more play between the pair and some naked cuddling.

**********

Curled up on her bed, Julie and Christen were discussing her confession from Sunday night and why Christen was doubting her sincerity.

Julie: It feels so good to have your arms around me, Chrissy. So what do I have to say to make this become a more frequent reality?

Christen: I don't know if you can SAY anything that will change my thinking. You have to actually DO something, and that is straight-up leaving Zach.

Julie: I'm game for that.

Christen: So how soon?

Julie: He deserves hearing it from me face-to-face and to potentially stick his own foot in his mouth. Therefore, you and I might be having this stalemate until SheBelieves.

Christen: We're not going to actually be able to do much separated by most of the country for three weeks or more of that time, and he's not coming out to either game, correct?

Julie: As far as I know. He's not really walking around much on the dinged-up ankle, from what he says. Could always change his mind and fly out for the Jamaica match, but he won't be here for Haiti.

Christen pondered what Julie said and decided to lean into her desire to get physical with the blonde. She placed her lips against her neck and bit lightly upon the skin. Julie was immediately turned on and wasted no time in getting the upper half of her clothing off, wanting Christen's mouth on her tits. Quickly, both women were completely bare and working over one another. Julie's tongue found Christen's pussy quite wet, a taste she adored. Some adept work by Julie brought her lover to a flooding orgasm, with the proceeds left across her face. Christen returned the favor and sucked hard on Julie's clit while sliding two fingers in and out of her. The intensity of her climax made Julie shake. After both women caught their breaths, Christen slid up the bed and lied on her stomach. Julie got off the bed and retrieved her strap-on, then lubricated it and slowly penetrated Christen's anus, not pushing too deep or hard. Christen moaned deeply as she was being filled up. Her fingers were running circles around her clit while Julie kept a steady rhythm going in and out of her potential girlfriend's rear. Once she noticed the opening was stretching to accept a good portion of her fake cock, Julie bottomed out inside Christen, then withdrew it save for the tip before bottoming out in her again. Christen came loudly and collapsed into the mattress from her kneeling position. Julie whispered into Christen's ear some naughty thoughts while she pulled out of her. Knowing that Moe would be returning at some point, the two of them got dressed and cuddled for a while before Christen returned to her and Kelley's room.


	26. On The Horizon

January 29, 2021

As Friday morning began at the Holiday Inn, a number of couples were scattered around the grounds trying to steal a few quiet moments before the activities of the next three days begin. Mal and Sophia were sitting by the pool, talking about how to inform their parents of their relationship, while Jane and Andi were in their room taking one last shower together before the latter's husband, Drew, invades their space later in the day. Meanwhile, in Marc's room, he and Ali were discussing plans for next week and how she was going to juggle Ashlyn, her mom and dad, and her brother Kyle between now and Sunday afternoon.

Down in Alyssa and Becky's room, the pair were deep in conversation about Alyssa's decision and Becky's health.

Becky: Are you sure you want to walk away from the national team at this point?

Alyssa: I don't need to be playing some of the matches the Fed schedules for us, and the other keepers need to show if they are capable of replacing me. I told Vlatko that I would come back for next year's Tournament of Nations if he needs me, which then would include World Cup qualifying and the Cup itself.

Becky's stomach was churning again and she made a quick dash for the bathroom so she could empty its contents. When she was cleaned-up and had brushed her teeth, she returned to her bed and took out a small pad and her pocketbook.

Alyssa: Still not feeling well, Broon?

Becky: Nope. I feel better after throwing up and then eating. It seems to settle whatever is going on in my gut. After training, do you think you could run to a pharmacy and get me a few things?

Becky gave Alyssa the list of items she wanted along with sufficient money to cover them. Alyssa looked the list over and raised her eyebrows at the last item on it.

Alyssa: Really???

Becky: Just covering all bases.

Alyssa: You coming down to breakfast?

Becky: I'll be down in a couple of minutes.

After Alyssa left the room, Becky thought to herself, "I really hope this goes away soon and that what Alyssa is picking up will get me back to my old self. I don't know what I'll do if I'm still fighting this heading into the Jamaica match, or it turns out to be worse and I have to actually inform our medical staff about it." Determined to make the best of her condition, she headed out and downstairs for breakfast and morning announcements.

**********

While the team was at Dignity Health Sports Park for their walk-through and media availability, Kate met with Marc to get an update on his work with the players since the dirty laundry session on the 11th.

Kate: When I last saw you, the team had gone to the mat with each other and with Vlatko and myself. What have you seen or heard from them in the aftermath of that intervention?

Marc: Nothing that day, but the corner started to turn on Tuesday afternoon with a few of the players helping Alex following Servando's surprise appearance at the hotel and their verbal tete-a-tete. Now that Servando is in the slammer serving seven years following his conviction for DUI Resulting In Injury, Alex is working on getting the separation finalized and then moving onto a divorce. Given those circumstances, she will probably need some Fed leniency so Heather can be with her at future camps.

Kate: That will be no problem. Pearcey did it with Rylee and I did it for a bit with Keegan, and never had issues with the staff or the fed accommodating our needs.

Marc: That's good to hear. The field trip several of the players did last Wednesday for an Earth, Wind, and Fire concert created a bit of a bond for the five of them, which has rubbed off a little over the last week in the hotel and other venues. The one thing that I want to bring up that you will need to have a hand in is the potential for a couple of your players to be looking for new addresses before the season begins.

Kate: Which ones?

Marc: Andi and Crystal.

Kate: Didn't Crystal just get traded to Portland?

Marc: Yes, and apparently is having buyer's remorse over the move.

Kate: I can set up a time to talk to them on Sunday, but I don't know if I really need to be involved.

Marc: I think you do, as you'd have the best possibility of getting their current clubs and potential destinations to the table to get the moves accomplished.

Kate: I've heard the group sessions you've held have been well-received by the players and were helpful in addressing significant subjects in their lives. Do you have any scheduled for next week?

Marc: Probably do one on life after the game, since there are a few players in camp in the age range where retirement starts to creep into their thoughts. Maybe a workshop on 24/7 situations and how to manage them so everyone stays sane.

Kate: Seems like you're doing what we hoped you would when we reached out to you in November. Vlatko and I will evaluate after camp how your presence was effective or not, and from there decide if we want to consider doing this again for next January's camp.

Marc: I've had a great time here and I am seeing progress from the players in dealing with the issues they presented as problems in the self-assessments. If you do decide to offer this next January, please consider bringing me back.

Kate: I will. I need to get up to DHSP for the pre-game presser. I'm sure I'll see you around at some point between now and the match.

Kate got up and left Marc's room, leaving the psychologist to start preparations for the final week of camp and what to focus upon with the players.

**********

The national team's walk-through at Dignity Health Sports Park went as Vlatko expected and desired. The pre-determined first XI and bench worked on their own while those players not dressing (AD, Jane, Abby, Julie, Alex, Tobin, and Carli; Becky remained at the hotel for the second straight day) did some conditioning. Satisfied with what he saw, he called time on the day's work and the bulk of the team loaded up on the bus and returned to the hotel. Vlatko, Ali, Alyssa, and Alex went into the press room and were greeted by Kate and a collection of writers and reporters that nearly packed the space. Once everyone was seated and Kate gave some introductory remarks highlighting tomorrow afternoon's match, the questioning began.

Meg Linehan, The Athletic: Vlatko, I was a bit surprised to see that the starting lineup and bench for tomorrow night had already been determined or announced. Can you tell me why?

Vlatko: I felt that, for tomorrow's friendly/testimonial, the woman of honor should have a hand in the selection. She picked the first XI, while I filled in the bench with a lot of relative newcomers, saving our higher-caliber and more experienced players for next Sunday's match against Jamaica.

Grant Wahl, Sports Illustrated: Kate, word has trickled out from camp that there was a closed-door meeting of the national team players and staff with USOPC-certified sports psychologist Marc Scott on January 11th. Do you care to inform the public what was discussed and/or the purpose of said meeting?

Kate: I will not go into specifics, as what was said at that time is considered confidential. We, along with Mr. Scott, felt that the players needed a time and space to get whatever frustrations they had with each other and with management out in the open so we could get the program back on track following its underwhelming performance at the Olympics. That has been the express purpose of their off-field work the past four weeks and will continue through the end of camp.

Lindsey Gibbs, Power Plays: Two questions. First, Ali, you have been one of the national team's most popular players since your breakout at the 2011 World Cup. What would you like to say to your many fans as you leave the stage and head into retirement? Second, Alyssa, you and Ali have played together on-and-off for almost 15 years now, starting at Penn State in 2006. What can you say about her that others might not know, and do you have any last words to tell her before you play your last game together?

Ali thought about her words for a bit before speaking. "I would like to thank the fans for their support of me throughout my career, for the way they came to my defense when journos began snooping around a bit too much for information on my off-field life, and the love I've received from them since Ashlyn and I came out publicly."

Alyssa: I met this incredible woman for the first time when I was 17 and on a recruiting visit to Happy Valley. In the 15-plus years since then, she has always been a mentor and role model for me, and has come to be one of my closest friends in the soccer world. Kriegs, enjoy tomorrow. I'm sure it will fly by all too fast and soon you will be onto the next chapter in your extraordinary life.

The two Penn State alumnae shared a hug from their seated positions, with a few tears on display.

Pablo Alsina, FOX 11: Alex, on Tuesday your husband, Servando Carrasco, was sentenced to seven years in prison for causing an accident while under the influence a week prior. Given his incarceration, are there plans for you to seek out a new life for you and your daughter or will you "stand by your man"?

Alex: I will be giving no comment to anything regarding my private life at the present time, based on the best interests of my daughter and myself.

Brant Parsons, Orlando Sentinel: So what's next, Ali?

Ali: Getting a JOB!

The gathered media let out a pretty loud chuckle at Ali's forthrightness.

Brant Parsons: Seriously, are there plans for the eventual pitter-patter of little feet in the Krieger-Harris household?

Ali: It's been discussed, but I'm going to focus the next few months on enjoying my retirement from the game and getting settled into the next chapter of my life.

Kate: If there are no more soccer-related questions, this press conference is over.

Kate, Vlatko, and the three players rose from their seats and exited the press room. Vlatko and Kate rode back to the hotel together, with Alyssa and Ali going with Alex, making a stop at Target to pick up the items on Becky's shopping list.


	27. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

Tobin arrived at Los Angeles International Airport at 1:00 and went inside to wait for Ashlyn's flight to arrive. When Ashlyn saw Tobin up in the concourse, she walked over and gave her a big bro hug, almost squishing the lithe midfielder. Following a couple of minutes of chatter, they went down to the baggage claim area. Recognizing Ashlyn's bag, Tobin walked toward the carousel and pulled it off the belt. Over lunch at In-N-Out, they talked about camp to date, the upcoming weekend, and the new circumstances concerning the two of them.

Ashlyn: Have things gotten better with the team since the November friendlies?

Tobin: It's still a work-in-progress, but the outward aggression toward one another doesn't look to be there anymore.

Ashlyn: Pinoe and I being out of the way probably has a bit to do with it.

Tobin: Can't say it doesn't, but we're not here to rehash the past. Your wife is playing her final match tomorrow, bringing a 15-year pro career to a fitting close. How do you REALLY feel about her stepping away?

Ashlyn: I'm glad she made the decision with her fertility still at a reasonable level. Wait another year and it could be much lower.

Tobin: Is that all you see Ali as right now, an incubation station?

Ashlyn: No, but I didn't take that trip down the aisle for it to be just the two of us.

Tobin: I can't believe you, Ashlyn Michelle. She's walking into an uncertain future and all you're thinking about is yourself and checking the box for having a kid with her, one which she's going to be carrying.

Ashlyn: She's been getting into some kinky, funky stuff that she wants to do in the bedroom and it's not really me, so we haven't been intimate in a couple of months now. Hopefully her returning home will allow us to focus on the task at hand and not all the frou-frou of romance.

Now seeing Ashlyn as she truly had become, Tobin's mind changed about the goalkeeper being a possible or viable partner should she and Ali split. After finishing lunch and throwing away their trash, Tobin and Ashlyn traveled south to the Holiday Inn, with plans for the two of them, Ali, Alex, and Kelley to have dinner at the in-house restaurant at 7.

**********

Knowing that Fabrice hadn't flown out to LA for tomorrow's match, Danny Colaprico chose to surprise Moe and Emily with her presence. She ran into Sam and Abby in the hotel lobby and was filled in on their plans for dinner, which would include Lindsey and Rose along with the two Wahoos going to Paradise L.A. Danny stayed hidden away until the other six had gathered downstairs, then came down the elevator and joined the group, giving Emily a mini-heart attack and putting a huge smile on Moe's face. After a bit of ribbing by all of them of one another, they loaded up in one of the team vans and left for the restaurant.

Once they were seated and had their orders taken, the seven of them got down to the burning questions of the day.

Danny: Who's gotten with who so far, and did anyone get murdered during the intervention a couple of weeks ago?

Emily: As this group's Yente in training, I can confirm Lindsey and I are together, as are Sam and Abby and Mal and Sophia Smith.

Rose: Aubrey is going to wait until she gets back to Louisville to sweep Katie Stengel off her feet, while Crystal is trying to get out of Portland and Andi out of Sacramento.

Lindsey: As for the intervention, the main actors were Carli, Ali on behalf of Ashlyn, Alex, and Kelley. Oh, and Tobin asking about how to get back on good terms with those who we've pushed away recently.

Moe: So, how is my not-so-better half doing?

Danny: Don't know, really. He took off for I don't know where like the 8th or so.

Sam: Do we need to hunt him down after camp?

Moe: Frankly, if I don't see him for another couple of months, that'll be fine. I'm still so damn pissed-off at his insisting I scale back my ambition in order to give him a baby. He's nowhere near as bad as Servando was with Alex, but it's enough to make me think I could well be done with him.

Danny heard the magic words she was hoping would come out of Moe's mouth and thought about how she could make a possible play when they got back to the hotel.

Danny: If you are, doll, we're booting him, right, not picking up and leaving?

Moe: Yes. I could live forever with you under the same roof, and if he's gone, who knows what that might entail.

Emily: Whoa, whoa, whoa......you two seriously flirting in front of all of us?!

Moe: Not flirting, really. Just admitting that there are worse things than living with Danny.

Abby: Admit it, you two. Something's been going on since Moe got traded to the Red Stars.

Danny: And what could that be, Abby?

Abby: Something similar to what Sam and I and Lindsey and Emily have going on.

Rose: TMI! TMI! My ears have been blinded!

The rest of the table laughed hysterically at Rose's antics, believing she might have had one too many glasses of wine. After dividing and paying the bill, the group headed back to the Holiday Inn, where Moe walked Danny back to her room. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Danny went for broke and kissed Moe flush on the lips, getting an equally passionate response from her.

Danny: I guess this is good night. Sleep well, Morgan.

Moe: You too, Danielle.

###

Andi invited Tierna, Alana, and Jane to join her and Drew for dinner at Aliotta's Via Firenze. She felt having some of her Cardinal faithful on-hand would help her get through the meal without him being tipped off to her retreating from their marriage.

Tierna: So Andi and I are starting and Alana's on the bench tomorrow. Jane, do you know if you or AD will get the nod next Sunday?

Jane: Probably will be determined by how we do next week in training and how Carli feels about the two of us. I THINK I have a slight edge for the start, just because Carli and I played together for the Dash, but I'll have to wait and see.

Andi: I'm surprised Ali chose me over Moe or Sam to start tomorrow.

Alana: What Vlatko told me was that she wanted a solid mixture of her faves and up-and-comers in the first XI, which he respected. He then decided to save the really big names for Jamaica, which is how I got chosen for the bench by him.

Drew: At least all of you are pretty secure in your places with your club teams. I have no idea if our coaching staff sees me as a core member of the Republic or as cannon fodder for the players being brought in. Having Andi in Sacramento with me will be a big help in this first season of MLS play.

Andi's mind drifted off slightly as she thought about how she still needed to talk to Republic management about a trade to Houston and to start the process of a legal separation from Drew.

Jane: Andi, you good?

Andi: Yeah. Just a little tired because of YOUR SNORING keeping me up the last couple of nights.

Tierna chuckled at Andi ratting out her girlfriend, but Alana thought she was perhaps lying to not expose what had her being lethargic.

Jane: Excited about playing for Sky Blue, Alana?

Alana: Yes and no. Playing close to home will be a treat, but I don't know if we're going to be as good on the field as we need to be as a result of Carli retiring, Paige (Monahan) being selected by Louisville in the expansion draft, and Sarah (Killion) taking the year off to have a baby.

Tierna: You still have Kailen in net and Mal up top to generate goals.

Alana: True.

Drew felt like a fifth wheel as the four Cardinal talked shop mainly. Claiming to be feeling ill, he asked the others if they could drop him off at the hotel before they went onto their post-dinner carousing. Once back at the Holiday Inn, Drew went to his room and proceeded to lock himself in for an all-night binge of XXX entertainment on his laptop.

**********

Other events from Friday night:

* Amanda Naeher came to LA wanting to see what could be her twin sister's final match in the Red, White, and Blue. While out to dinner at Shrimp By You with Alyssa, Aubrey, Savannah, Julie, and Christen, she gave Savannah a slight grilling, since Alyssa had mentioned to her earlier in the week that she was considering her as a possible partner. Also, Aubrey announced her plan for winning Katie's heart, getting support and suggestions from the others. Julie and Christen were holding hands under the table and enjoying the opportunity to be a pseudocouple around their teammates and friends.

* Heather O'Reilly and her son Kyle arrived late on Friday night and ran into a few players coming back from their evening excursions, including the group of Ashlyn, Ali, Alex, Kelley, and Tobin. All five of them doted upon the seven-month-old, then let him and his mom head upstairs to their room.

* Mal and Sophia's parents met. While reserved in their opinions of the two's relationship, they wished them well and said they supported their daughters' decisions.

* Carli was in the hotel's bar tossing back shot after shot, eventually being cut off by the bartender. Becky saw her wasted and sitting in the lobby. After getting her to her feet, Becky helped Carli into the elevator and ultimately into her room, tucking her into bed and placing bottles of Tylenol and water on her end stand.


	28. The End Is Near

January 30, 2021

Becky had woke up at 7:30 feeling nauseous. She went to the bathroom and and proceeded to throw up. After getting clean and catching her breath, she took out the test Alyssa picked up for her yesterday. After providing a sample and waiting the appropriate time, she looked at the results, then crumbled to the floor.

Alyssa was awoken by the soft sobbing coming from the bathroom. She went in and saw her roommate curled up with her knees against her chest and her arms around them.

Alyssa: What's wrong, Becky?

Becky couldn't answer her verbally, so she pointed at the sink where the evidence was sitting.

Alyssa: Does that mean what I think it means?

Becky: Yes.

Alyssa joined Becky on the floor and wrapped her arms around the woman, holding her close and letting her cry on her shoulder.

Becky: I should be sort of happy, right? This is a career-ender, because coming back to play at 37 just isn't very likely. And that's not even the biggest hurdle I'd be facing.

Alyssa: Oh?

Becky: The last time Zola and I talked about marriage was probably just before I made the decision to ask the Royals for a trade, so end of 2019. At the time, he said that if or when we had kids, it would be something to take up, but that it wasn't necessary before then or aside from that.

Alyssa: I see......how do you feel about that?

Becky: I was willing to let it go and not fight about it when it was just him and I. Now with *this*, it has to be brought up and I need him to step up and do the right thing.

Alyssa: And if he doesn't?

Becky: Then I will choose to raise him or her on my own, near my family, and he becomes a check that comes in the mail once a month.

Alyssa: So when do you inform the staff here?

Becky: I don't plan to. I'll see my doctor when I return to Portland, but I'd like to have a chance to leave on my own terms, with the game against Jamaica next Sunday being that. If I AM pregnant, then retirement comes into the picture, from both the Thorns and the national team.

Alyssa: Do you need me to get someone, or do you want to see anybody before our pre-game meal?

Becky: HAO?

Alyssa: OK. We'll go downstairs and get you to Heather and I'll go annoy my twin while you two talk.

Alyssa got to her feet, then offered her hand to Becky, who took it and was hoisted up by the goalkeeper. After a comforting hug, the pair went down to the 4th floor and made their house calls.

**********

With kickoff scheduled for 2pm, the team gathered at 10am for their pre-game meal. Once everyone had gotten food and settled down, Vlatko made a couple of announcements before letting Kate speak about the retirement party scheduled for after the match back at the hotel. After her, Vlatko gave the floor over to Marc for a mini-pep talk.

Marc: We've been working together since the 4th with this day in mind. A lot has been accomplished, but there is still more to be done to emerge from January camp a cohesive unit and a program set to forge forward with another four years of domination. Today is the first real test of how the work of the past four weeks has been successful or not. The crucible of competition brings out individual agendas, be that mean gaining glory for one's self or denying another said accolades. Hopefully, the individual, group, and dirty laundry sessions have gotten most if not all the bad blood out of the way. We'll find out in a few hours whether that is true or not.

Marc: Today, a member of the sisterhood will be stepping onto a soccer field for the last time as a player. She deserves to go out a winner and with the love and admiration of all those around her. Do your part in making that a reality. Conversely, there may be one or two of you for whom today will mark the start of a national team career. Enjoy the moment, for it may be fleeting, and continue to aspire to greater heights both next Sunday and in the future.

The announcements and speeches completed, the players returned their attention primarily to eating before returning to their rooms and getting prepared to depart for Dignity Health Sports Park at Noon.

**********

Kate Markgraf: Today, we honor one of the brightest stars the US Women's National Team has had represent it in her last match as a professional soccer player. Three-time World Cup finalist, two-time champion, and earning her 108th cap in a national team jersey, please a round of applause for Ali Krieger!

Ali walked out to the center of the pitch at Dignity Health Sports Park, where her brother, mom, dad, and Ashlyn were gathered with Markgraf. After accepting affections from her family, Ali was presented a framed replica of the #11 jersey she would be wearing this afternoon. Following that, the remainder of the national team joined her at midfield, with Alyssa to her right and Crystal to her left. A few commemorative pictures were taken, then the field was cleared, with the reserves and those not dressed going to the bench area, the starters back into the tunnel, and the honored guests up into the stands, with Kate heading to the US Soccer's suite on the mezzanine, where she and Marc would watch the match. In the stands, Heather and Kyle were sitting with Jeni and Liv and Pam Morgan and her granddaughter, Heather Maureen Carrasco.

US First XI: Naeher; O'Hara-Krieger(c)-Davidson-Dunn; Sanchez-Sullivan-Horan; Lavelle-Press-McCaskill.

Subs: Bledsoe; Sonnett, Cook, Mace, Short; Brian, Mewis; Pugh, Williams, McDonald, Smith.

Ali led the team out of the tunnel to the center of the pitch, with Alyssa behind her and the rest of the first XI following in positional order. After the national anthems and handshakes, the US spread out into its standard 4-3-3 formation, with Andi Sullivan playing the deep-lying position in midfield and Christen Press leading the line up front.

From the opening whistle, the US was the aggressor, racking up shots on goal in the 2nd, 5th, 7th, 12th, and 13th minutes. The dam didn't break, however, and the US was forced to find another way to penetrate the Haitian net. A Savannah MaCaskill shot was parried out by the Haitian goalkeeper, resulting in a corner kick. Ashley Sanchez, who had become a bit of a corner specialist since joining the Spirit, took the kick and the in-swinger caromed to Rose Lavelle on the near post, who poked home the ball to open the scoring for the Americans. A turnover in the US' defensive third by Haiti led to a counterattack started by Crystal Dunn, whose pass to Sullivan was quickly shuffled onto Lindsey Horan and then distributed wide to Lavelle. The Proof's midfielder sent in a cross that was knocked down by the arm of the Haitian right back, giving the US a penalty kick. Ali stepped up to the spot and left nothing to chance by burying her shot in the left corner of the net. With stoppage time nearing completion, a final foray by the US gave them a 3-0 as Press ran a dummy that drew both center backs toward her, leaving McCaskill open on the left side of the penalty area to turn home a Kelley O'Hara cross.

The second half began with the same first XI as the start of the game. Vlatko began utilizing his substitutions in the 65th minute, pulling off Ali for Emily Sonnett and Alyssa for Aubrey Bledsoe. Ali worked her way around the pitch as she headed for the touchline, finishing with Christen, upon whom she put the captain's armband. Amanda Naeher shed a few tears seeing her sister step off the field for perhaps the last time as the US' #1 goalkeeper. Additional substitutions in the 71st minute (Lynn Williams for Rose Lavelle and Morgan Brian for Andi Sullivan) added to the US' advantage, as Bledsoe's roll-out to O'Hara was taken up the line, then passed onto Sanchez, who saw Williams cut inside and threaded a beautiful ball between the center and left backs from Haiti, finding her in front of an onrushing goalkeeper. Not deterred, she rounded her and placed the ball effortlessly into the net. Vlatko returned to his bench and sent on Hailie Mace for Crystal Dunn, moving Tierna Davidson to left back, and Sophia Smith for Christen Press. The fourth official raised her board to indicate 4 minutes of added time, which sparked Smith to go after her first international tally. A well-weighted pass to the Thorns' forward from Brian at the top of the D was initially turned on by her, but, thinking better of it, she pushed it back and out to Mewis. In the blink of an eye, she passed the ball across the penalty area, where a waiting Brian struck a perfect ball past the Haiti goalkeeper for the US' fifth goal of the night.

US 5 Haiti 0 (Lavelle/Sanchez, Krieger pk, McCaskill/O'Hara, Williams/Sanchez, Brian/Mewis)

**********

Highlights from Saturday night's celebration:

* Alyssa and Savannah were together for the first time in front of their teammates, which caused Becky, Moe, Danny, and Casey to weigh in on this developing situation.

* Drew turned in early for the second night in a row, feeling unwanted in his wife's national team space.

* With all eyes, ears, and hands on Ali, Ashlyn began hitting the bottle to the point where Alyssa and Tobin had to rescue her, taking her to her room to sleep off the insane amount of alcohol she consumed. Once back downstairs, they informed Ali of their intervention and talked with one another and Heather about Ashlyn's current state, noting that her time at North Carolina was the last instance of her being as brutish and self-involved as she had shown in recent times.

* Danny invited Moe to spend the night with her, which allowed Christen to join Julie, Kelley to share her bed with Alex, and Carli to proposition one of the servers at the party for a nightcap in her room.

* Marc made a point of talking with Ali's family, hoping to feel them out ahead of the upcoming week where the two of them will be spending lots of time together. While in a conversation with Ken Krieger, he got a text from Ali: Need to debrief soon, need comfort from you. Marc read it and sent back the following: Date tomorrow night, just the two of us? Ali responded: Sounds good. XOXO.

* Kate talked with Andi and Crystal about getting together tomorrow to discuss their current club situations and how she can help them move to more preferred destinations. Mal overheard the conversation and asked Kate if she could be included, as she was interested in a possible move to the west coast.


	29. The Pressure Is Off

January 31, 2021

Following brunch with their parents and Ashlyn, Ali and Kyle dropped the three of them off at the airport and returned to Torrance, discussing on the way what had happened with Ashlyn over the weekend from each of their perspectives and Ali's upcoming decision to end her marriage with the Orlando Pride goalkeeper. As Alyssa had done on Thursday, Kyle told his sister that she better have things set up before she lands in Orlando, because otherwise she'd be likely to fall back into the day-to-day of life and not have the nerve to pull the trigger. They also talked about the new person in Ali's life and whether Kyle would get a chance to put him through the wringer before he left next week.

**********

At Pam and Mike Morgan's home, Alex, Kelley, Heather, and the tots (Heather and Kyle) were enjoying an afternoon away from the hotel. Kelley couldn't get over the fact that both of the women had honored her through the naming of their children and, though she was not Kyle's godmother (that honor went to Yael Averbuch), she presumed she was his favorite auntie. Pam and Mike watched Alex and Kelley's interactions and noticed something a little different than what they had seen over the previous dozen years of their friendship. Pam asked Alex if they could talk in private and the pair went to the home office.

Pam: Now that Serv is behind bars and you've served him with the separation order, are you trying to find someone new?

Alex: Why would you ask that, Mom?

Pam: Because I see how you and Kelley look at each other. It's cute and sweet and I was wondering if you and her.......

Alex: Not officially, but I'd like to settle that sometime this week, so we both go into SheBelieves and the preseason with some level of commitment to each other.

Pam: Are you going to discuss the distance factor, with you here and her in Salt Lake City?

Alex: I'm sure it will come up, but between national team camps, our three league matches, and Facetime/Skype/Zoom, we'll make do. I've heard from Amy that she is planning to retire after this season, which would allow Mia (Hamm, LAFC general manager) to approach Utah about a trade for Kelley.

Pam: I trust you know what you're doing and the pitfalls that could come, and that you're putting Heather's interests ahead of your own in this matter.

Alex: Mom, I've been thinking most of the past three weeks about this possibility and have felt out people close to both of us. Trust me when I say that I am sure we can do this and that she's with whom I want to share my home and the parenting of Heather.

Pam and Alex hugged before both went back out to the living room to see Heather and Kyle sizing each other up. Mike wondered if Kelley and her Irish soul sister were secretly trying to pair together the two kids. Alex shooed away her dad's speculation and chastised Kelley for negatively influencing her daughter at just 9 months old. Once dinner had concluded, Alex, HAO, and KO headed back to the Holiday Inn, leaving Heather with her grandparents for the night.

**********

Kate convened her meeting at the hotel with Andi, Crystal, and Mal just after dinner had broken up.

Kate: It is highly unusual for players to involve the federation in matters concerning their club teams, especially now that USSF no longer makes allocations or covers specific players' salaries. However, in the interest of expediency, I will wade into this and try to help as best I can. Who wants to make their plea first?

Andi: I was traded to the Sacramento Republic following November's expansion draft, with the purpose being so my husband and I could play for the same organization. With him and I most likely getting a divorce, staying with the Republic would be quite uncomfortable, and therefore I'd like to relocate away from Sacramento.

Kate: Any specific teams pique your interest?

Andi: Houston is my top choice, with Louisville and Chicago also being preferable to anything further east.

Kate: I'll talk to the GMs of the Republic and Dash and see if they can come to an agreement of their own accord. If not, then I might need to move down your list of choices to the Proof and Red Stars.

Andi: Thank you, Kate. Anything you're able to do to help me find a new home for this season would be very much appreciated.

Kate: Crystal, you were dealt three weeks ago from North Carolina to Portland. What's changed that has you asking for a second move this month?

Crystal: When I made the plea to Courage management, it was due to the belief that I needed to make the sacrifice and join Pierre in Portland for the betterment of our marriage. In reality, it ended up being a knee-jerk reaction to the struggles I've seen around the league when spouses are separated during the season, and unfortunately I jumped head-first into the decision without thinking through the consequences of it. If possible, I'd like to end up back east, with Sky Blue and Washington being my preferred destinations.

Kate: Who should I speak with first?

Crystal: Sky Blue.

Kate: I'll get in touch with Alyse (Lahue, SBFC general manager) and see if she's amenable to bringing you to Jersey. Now, Mal, what brings you to my table?

Mal: I have been playing on the east coast for the past four seasons and would like to move back west. I'm open to any of the five options out there, with Portland being my top choice, followed by the Reign and Sacramento.

Kate: You want to go to Portland, Crystal wants to go to Sky Blue. What if......I propose that deal to both Gavin (Wilkinson, Thorns GM) and Alyse and see if they'll bite? Might take a few days if they end up running the move by Mark (Parsons, PTFC head coach) and/or Christie (Pearce, Sky Blue head coach), but that will be my suggestion when I contact them. Any other issues you want to take up?

Andi: Nothing from me.

Crystal: I'm good.

Mal: Nothing else at the present time.

Kate: I'll start work on this once I'm back in Chicago and HOPEFULLY you'll have your new destinations known by the time you leave camp next Monday.

The three players left Kate's room and went to find some trouble to get into with some of their other teammates.

**********

A long and somewhat stressful Sunday for Ali concluded with Marc and her going out to dinner at Raffaello Ristorante.

Marc: We skipped about seven steps on the road to starting a relationship. Therefore, I feel like we needed a "first date" to begin the foundation building before we split up next Monday. Most of what I know about you comes from Wikipedia and your bios at the Penn State, US Soccer, and Orlando Pride websites, so lots of facts but nothing really deep.

Ali: What would you like to know?

Marc: How did you handle your parents' divorce?

Ali: I was a bit saddened by it, but understood the framework of how it came to be. Life for them was wrapped around my playing for him and mom being the support behind the scenes. Once I aged out and was splitting time between Penn State and the Washington Freedom, there wasn't a mutual connection point for them any longer and the cracks that had been covered over started to show.

Marc: I know you had a boyfriend while at Penn State, because if I remember correctly he was the one who advised you to see a doctor about your shortness of breath that turned out to be a pulmonary embolism and resulted in the series of mini-heart attacks. What happened there?

Ali: Being laid-up with the broken leg, I concentrated on school and isolated a bit, which he didn't appreciate. He graduated and decided he wanted to spread his wings. I was a bit tired of him wanting my fawning praise for "saving my life" and was in a way pleased to be on my own heading into my last year in Happy Valley.

Marc: You've been dinged-up a few times in your career. Any of them scare you enough that you thought you needed to hang it up?

Ali: The broken leg which led to the near-death experience. My concussion in 2015 where they had to wheel me out of BBVA Compass Stadium on a gurney and with my neck immobilized.

Marc: Now to get personal. What do you consider your best and worst physical feature?

Ali: For best, it's a tie between my eyes and my smile because I think they go together to allow me to show a deep interest in others and get them to respond positively to me. Worst has to be my RBF. When I'm quiet, or contemplative, it looks like I am ticked-off. Let me flip this back to you. What are yours? 

Marc: Best would have to be my lower body. Despite not being as diligent with working out and not having played competitive sports since high school, the legs are still pretty toned and I get compliments now and again for how tight and firm my ass is.

Ali: When we met the first time, for lunch at Convention, you told me you moved up to the Cities due to family, mentioning your mom and sister. Any other family in the picture?

Marc: My dad passed away from a triple-A (Aortic Abdominal Aneurysm) the spring I turned 21, so 2003. My sister has two kids, a son who's 9 and a daughter who's 7.

Ali: Drinker? Smoker?

Marc: Never smoked. Drink very rarely. I just don't like the taste of most alcohol, so when I do partake, typically in a social setting, it's either a rum-and-coke or a fuzzy navel. Pretty weak sauce.

Ali: Another case where you're sensible and sure of what you do and why you do it. Again, that "stability" is quite attractive to me after almost 20 years of being in the limelight. It also is a far cry from Ashlyn's battles with the bottle, like I heard about from Tobin and Alyssa last night at the party.

Marc reached across the table and took Ali's hand in his, then squeezed it. "I was a bit nervous about tonight, because here you are, a dang fine woman who has the world at her feet, and I thought I would have to charm you in order to keep up my part of the conversation."

Ali: I think our first encounter, when you showed me you took my self-assessment seriously yet also found a way to display a pretty traditional male aspect of yourself, the come-on/pick-up line, I thought that was daring and it made me wonder what I'd been missing over the decade or so of my relationship with Ash. So you've been charming me all along, only you haven't realized it.

Marc: Yesterday, while watching the game from up in the suite, I took your advice and allowed myself to feel what I felt without hesitation. I felt pride watching you lead the team out, a bit of joy in you picking up a goal in your final match, and dare I say love when you walked off the pitch. Of course, I couldn't let on to any of those emotions sitting next to Kate, but it's what made me think that I needed to finally take the lead if I was serious about you and I possibly making a go of things.

Ali: And don't think that kind of thing goes unnoticed by me. I would say that I had to chase you a little in order to have you chase me back, and now that you have and seemingly have caught me, I hope you will continue to pursue me like this. 

Ali and Marc finished their meal and drove back to the Holiday Inn. They walked through the lobby holding hands, then took the elevator up to their floor and went to his room. Once they were inside and had closed the door, the two of them embraced for what seemed like an eternity before looking into each other's eyes and beginning what would turn into a slow and deliberate exploration of one another's body, with a fair bit of pillow talk mixed in.


	30. Sooner Or Later

February 1, 2021

Training on this first day of the final week of camp began with a film session covering Saturday's game and some early analysis of Jamaica's match against Mexico yesterday. Now that she knew the cause of her illness, Becky was determined to fight as hard as she could to get through the next week and play on Sunday in what could be her last match ever. When the players hit the field, Alyssa worked with Graeme (Abel, goalkeeper coach) in running Jane, AD, and Aubrey through their daily set of warm-ups and drills. Katelyn Rowland, LAFC's incumbent goalkeeper, stopped by the grounds to suggest to her club teammates (Alex and Lynn) and her UCLA baes (Sam and Abby) that they come have dinner with her tonight at her apartment. She also talked to Vlatko for a couple of minutes and felt out what he thought her chances were of eventually breaking into a camp.

After the team had returned to the hotel and lunch had come and gone, a handful of players joined Marc in the auxiliary conference room for today's impromptu session on "Life After The Game." In attendance were Ali, Becky, Carli, Kelley, and Alyssa.

Marc: I am glad to see more than just the two known retirees here for this. Before we start, I want to declare that EVERYTHING said in here needs to be kept in the utmost of confidence. For some of you, I am sure your thoughts about the future haven't been communicated to anyone or to very few people, and you never know whose ears will pick up a few words and dive into wild speculation. Ali and Carli, you've already made the decision to hang it up and that is known on a public scale. For the other three, can you briefly tell me and one another what brings the thoughts of leaving the sport to mind?

Kelley: Now that Alex and I are sort of together, I have to consider what happens after this season in Utah. Do I hang it up and move to LA? Does another injury force me to the sidelines? Do I seek a trade to LAFC? Not very glamorous when you think about it, but being with Alex and Heather requires a bit more forethought and maturity than I've been known for in the past.

Alyssa: Marc and Ali know my story, but for the rest of you, here goes. I asked Vlatko for a hiatus from the national team, to save some of the wear-and-tear on my body so I can play for the Red Stars through 2024. That leave from the program will begin with SheBelieves, making this past Saturday possibly my last game in the Stars-and-Stripes.

Before Becky told her story, she asked everyone to keep the lid on what she would say, as no one in camp aside from Alyssa knew and any information to someone official would be disastrous for her. Once the others assured her of complete radio silence on the matter, she opened up.

Becky: As some of you have been aware, I have been under the weather for the last few days. On Friday, I had Alyssa stop by Target to pick me up a few items that I hoped would alleviate the nausea and lethargy I was having. I also asked her to buy a home pregnancy test, because I wanted to rule that out as a cause. Lo and behold, the test came up positive. I am planning to visit my OB-GYN next week in Portland to confirm the result. If it's confirmed, I will be stepping away from playing, as a comeback at 37 is just not realistic in my mind.

The mood in the room was slightly somber after that announcement. Marc, however, found a way to create some levity and return the focus of the group to the subject at hand.

Marc: Five women. Five different stories. Five different endgames, if you will. All of you, however, are starting from about the same place on the path, asking the really big questions of yourself and where you might fit into the grander scheme of life on this planet after you take your last step off the soccer field. There is probably a little bit of self-doubt about your ability to contribute to the larger world aside from your playing ability, but I wish to refute that. During your time in professional soccer and with the national team, you have developed a lot of skills that are transferable to the business world or the non-profit sector or athletic administration. Any or all of those might be places you'd never dreamed of entering, but you aren't without options. Your timelines are varied, so the pressure to figure it out is different for each of you. One by one, tell me what job you would like to be handed the minute you hang up the boots, based on your education and experience.

Ali: We've talked a little about this, Marc, but public relations for a non-profit or government agency.

Becky: I had been planning to return to school at some point to pick up a Master's in Library Science, but with the possibility of a child on the way, that might need to be sidelined while I seek out a self-sustaining job in the private sector.

Alyssa: Should my health and playing ability allow, I still have another three years or so before needing to consider an alternate career. I think I'd like to stay on with the Red Stars or come back to the Women's National Team program in a coaching capacity, as working with the younger keepers here makes me feel like I'm having an impact on the future of the sport.

Kelley: With my luck regarding injuries, I should have already been thinking about the next step. Maybe start dabbling in an alternate field while I'm still playing, such as architecture or writing children's books or video game development, so I have something going forward should I end up leaving the game sooner than I'd like.

Carli: No one knows this, and it won't be announced until after I'm back in Jersey, but Alyse and Christie have hired me as fitness coach for Sky Blue. It uses my degree from Rutgers, keeps me around the game, and is flexible enough to fit with whatever future life plans I make.

Marc used the remainder of the time to sketch out the process of getting from thoughts to action, taking the players' individual circles of influence and connections to chart out a means of stating one's case to decision-makers and coalescing their disparate skill sets into a easy-to-explain pitch. As everyone was leaving, Marc asked Ali if she'd be willing to help him with tomorrow's session on 24/7 situations (where a couple plays for the same pro team and lives together, therefore being around each other 24/7) based on her experience with Ashlyn. Ali thanked him for the offer and agreed to co-lead with him. She pecked his cheek before exiting, which earned her a slight ribbing from Alyssa and some raised eyebrows from Becky.

**********

Following dinner, Tobin texted Ali and asked if it was a good time for her to stop by. Finding out in response that Crystal had gone out with Julie, Christen, and Moe, she stopped in on her.

Ali: I know we haven't really talked yet this camp, but I do want to say that I appreciate what you and Alyssa did on Saturday night. Ash has been getting a bit more "into herself" since the end of last season, which is just additional fodder for the troubles we've been having.

Tobin: As I told HAO and Alyssa after getting Ash squared away, she is slipping back into some of the same issues she had at North Carolina. The chip on her shoulder. Her belief in not being loved or lovable because others don't effuse praise on her. The drinking. I thought the two of us having some bro time together after she landed on Friday afternoon would have helped bring her to a good place mentally before seeing you and the rest of the team, but it only exacerbated things. She made a number of comments that exhibited "me first" thinking and that everyone else was to blame for her state of mind and actions.

Ali: You're about as close to her as anyone in the national team pool. Am I in the wrong for thinking about myself, my safety, and my happiness in wanting out?

Tobin: Honestly, you're not. I defended some of the choices you've made to make things better for the two of you, but she dismissed them as frou-frou and said you needed to settle down and get to the task at hand, referring to the baby chase.

Ali: For someone like you, she wouldn't necessarily be a bad choice of a mate.

Tobin: No, thank you! She doesn't need someone slipping in to make her feel better or to rescue her from herself. She needs to think about what she's doing wrong and fix it. I'm going to call her on Wednesday or Thursday and advise her to get back into therapy and possibly seek out help for her propensity to sink into a bottle to numb herself from the turmoil she's experiencing in her own mind.

Ali: I do care about her, Tobin, but it's becoming obvious that she doesn't really care about me to the point where she's not being a tyrant about our future. THAT'S why I've decided to get out. And, because I've come across someone who makes me feel safe, comfortable, supported, and protected.

Tobin: Not wasting any time in finding a new love, are you?

Ali: I didn't plan on it, mind you. Just.....something clicked the first time we met and I made the choice to pursue him a little.

Tobin: HIM?!?! The shrink?!?!

Ali blushed and looked down. "Yes, it's Marc."

Tobin: I didn't know you when you swung from that side of the plate in college, so I guess this is somewhat of a surprise. Have you guys......

Ali: It's not polite to kiss and tell, you know that.

Tobin: Which mean you have. You know the ethical ramifications of what happened.

Ali: Yes, and we discussed them a week ago. I can't see him any longer in an individual therapeutic setting, but group sessions aren't off-the-board.

Tobin: Who else knows about the two of you?

Ali: Christen, Alyssa, Alex, Becky. Julie. Not sure if anyone else definitely knows.

Tobin: You do you. I'm not going to rat you out to Ashlyn. That's for you to handle.

Ali: Thanks, Tobs.

Tobin got up and headed to the door, but not before Ali intercepted her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Tobin: I love you. I love Ash. I'll support the two of you in getting back to being your best selves, even if that means you're not together.

Ali: Love you too.

Tobin left and returned to her and Sophia's room, where she did a little journaling about her current love life and who she might want to go after.


	31. Me And My Shadow

February 2, 2021

Marc's workshop on 24/7 relationships drew Jane and Andi, Aubrey, Moe, and Mal. Ali spent a good portion of the opening 20 minutes describing her relationship with Ash, highlighting their periods with the Spirit and the Pride and contrasting them with the one season she was still in Washington after her now-wife moved to Orlando. Marc brought forth some anecdotal evidence of married and dating couples who work together, stressing the ease of conflict rearing its head in the forum opposite where it exists (i.e., work problem being fought over at home, or home life disagreement coming up around their fellow employees or supervisors).

Marc: The most important thing you can do for your work AND personal relationship with your spouse or significant other is to GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER for at least some part of the day. Join a bowling league, volunteer at an animal shelter, take cooking classes. Just find a way to be around other people without your person involved. Depending on what positions you and she play, work may be an easier place to find your space. Looking around the room, I see what I'd consider one midfielder/goalie combo, one combo of forwards, one of midfielders, and a goalie/forward pairing. None of them are as volatile as the goalie/defender partnership, which Ali described in some detail and how the knives can quickly come out at each other when the team is playing poorly, with each blaming the other for being the main cause of the bad performances. Remember this, if you can: You are in a profession which I think you probably enjoy and are making good coin for playing a game. Don't lose focus of that, and try to also view your partner as a fellow sojourner on that road. She might go about her enjoyment of playing in a different way than you do, but it's not "wrong". Maintain good working and personal relationships with others and it should help you battle through the inevitable squabbles that will occur when you're around your girlfriend or wife too much. Any questions?

Andi: Is it easier or harder to have a 24/7 relationship if you have past history together?

Marc mulled the question before answering. "All things being equal, I think it's harder. That's because you will start this type of relationship relying on the mental and practical knowledge you have of working together, but will end up being surprised at how frustrated or hurt you or your partner can get when the emotional aspect comes into play for him or her. What would previously have been in one ear and out the other now becomes a game of mind-reading because every action can have multiple meanings or interpretations."

Ali: Does a player's position within a team have the potential to make the work/life balance more or less stressful for he or she and their partner?

Marc: I've said that the most volatile combination is a goalkeeper and a defender. Well, that's not 100% true. There are two others that have the ability to destroy the fabric of a team and the two players. Those are goalie and captain and captain and vice-captain. The ability to shut off the tap of toxic energy which flows when things on-the-field are going bad becomes almost non-existent when you have a teammate relationship with power dynamics involved. Ali, your example of the passive-aggressive fighting you and Ash allowed to transpire between the two of you following the 2017 NWSL semifinal against Portland I think can be paralleled to that of a bullfighter and a bull. There is a certain song-and-dance you need to do to maintain the peace at home should one of you be at some degree of fault for a poor result, but the 24/7 nature of the relationship doesn't provide for a release valve to vent out about it.

Moe asked Marc and Ali about figuring out the balance of being critical about your partner's play and supporting them as their other half, with each responding similarly in that one has to provide the support up front and in fact turn the concept of criticism into self-critiquing by the other person, that getting your point across about his/her play will be more effective if he or she is the one making the judgments and evaluations of their performance.

After the workshop broke up, Marc and Ali debriefed and went over what each of them did well and what could be improved upon if they were to work together again. With a little bit of time on their hands before dinner, the pair roped Becky and Graeme into a game of Euchre.

**********

Alyssa and Savannah's first date was Taco Tuesday at La Capilla, with the forward taking the lead in getting her teammate to open up.

Savannah: I know you have a twin. Any other siblings?

Alyssa: A sister who's four years younger than Amanda and I. You?

Savannah: I'm an only child.

Alyssa: That had to have been both easy and hard.

Savannah: It's the only thing I knew. I probably grew up a little quicker than if I had older or younger siblings, just because my main circle of influence was my parents and their friends.

Alyssa: I played a couple of years in Germany and it changed my perception of the game a bit. How did your time in Australia with Aubrey, Danny, and Sofia affect how you now see the game?

Savannah: After a pretty bad rookie season at Sky Blue, playing for a team that was competitive, that had weapons aside from myself, but also placed high expectations on me to contribute helped me take my game up a notch, so that when I finally came to the Red Stars I wasn't fazed by all the talent surrounding me.

Alyssa: Felt the same way coming here from the Breakers. We weren't really that good during either my WPS or NWSL tenure there, so getting to a team where I wasn't expected to keep a clean sheet every game because we couldn't score consistently or defend at a level to keep teams at bay was a relief. I think it also helped with building the confidence that allowed me to succeed Hope as the WNT's #1 keeper.

Savannah: Last week, when you talked about the "bro" image you give off, it struck me a bit odd, because I've seen you at the ESPYs and other events with the World Cup teams and you definitely didn't look like a bro.

Alyssa: I think it's a matter of not knowing how to dress up in a way that makes me look good and therefore feel good about how I present myself.

Savannah: I'm 5'4" and built sort of like you in terms of dimensions. The lack of height makes me look bigger or chunkier than I probably am, so trying to look feminine is at times really hard.

Alyssa: What are your plans for the remainder of the off-season?

Savannah: Head back to South Carolina for a couple of weeks. If I'm not called up for SheBelieves, I'll head up to Chicago. Otherwise, I'll return after the tournament. You?

Alyssa: Spend a few days back home, maybe hang a couple of days with Kristie and Sam Mewis, then head back to Chicago and get a jump on preseason since I won't need to worry about call-ups for a while.

Alyssa reached across the table and touched Savannah's hand with hers.

Alyssa: Thank you for coming with me tonight. Being able to go out with someone and have it not be buddies or family, but a possible love interest, it's nice.

Savannah: Love interest, you say? Like, a girlfriend or something to that effect?

Alyssa: Yes, like a girlfriend. I don't want to rush into something just to keep up with whatever our teammates are doing. I want to learn about you, study you, get to know you before moving into areas of a relationship with which I'm not too experienced.

Savannah: Then I suppose we'll have to learn those things together.

Once dinner was completed, the pair drove back to the Holiday Inn, where Alyssa escorted Savannah back to her and Aubrey's room, which was vacant upon their arrival. Alyssa and Savannah struggled a tad with how to end their date, settling for a hug and pecks on one another's cheek.

**********

Before turning in for the night, Moe called Danny back in Chicago to check in and see if Fab had shown up at home yet.

Moe: How is my favorite girl doing?

Danny: I've been on Cloud Nine since Friday night, really.

Moe: I feel about the same way. Can't wait to get back to the Windy City and start this new life of ours, one with ZERO interference. Speaking of that, has the soon-to-be-ex returned from wherever he's been?

Danny: Not that I've seen. Any chance you can have him traced?

Moe: Only way to do that really is to follow his charges, but I'm here and the latest bill is probably sitting in the pile of mail you've been collecting for me.

Danny: You want me to look for it?

Moe: Yes, in not so many words. If I know where he's been, I can figure out if he is planning to drop in out here sometime this week and/or come to Sunday's game.

Danny did a quick skim of Moe and Fabrice's mail and found a piece addressed to both of them from Capital One.

Danny: I have the Capital One statement. Open it?

Moe: Yes.

Danny opened the envelope and unfolded the statement, then informed Moe of what she was seeing.

Danny: This goes up through the 26th, so the last week or so is untraceable this way. Looks like he was in Atlanta the 8th-13th before going up to DC for a few days. All the charges from the last three days of the billing period were in LA or nearby.

Moe: Read me off a few.

Danny gave Moe a run-down of where the card was used.

Moe: Some of those are definitely not places I have gone while out here. He's probably staying with his parents. I guess I'm surprised he didn't come down for the game on Saturday, but luckily for us he didn't. If he's here and not bothering to tell me so, I think I'll fly back to Chicago Sunday after the game and perhaps stand his sorry self up. I need to get my Georgia Girls to help me out, and maybe Julie as well. I'm also considering helping the man beat a quick exit by packing up some of his stuff after I get back.

Danny: How you get so eeeeeeeevil, my peach?

Moe: I've always had a little bit of a mean girl streak, but never thought to use it until Marc, our resident sports psychologist for this camp, and you called me out on Fab's using of me to benefit himself. Like I said on Friday night, we'll shove him out and have the place for the two of us. By the way, now that I'm sober and we're not in the afterglow of making love, I should tell you this. I love you, Danielle Jessica, more than you probably know.

Danny: You're making me cry a little. I love you, Morgan Paige, and think I have since we first met at UVa. Well, it's 1am here and SOMEBODY needs to get to bed. Call or text me with your flight info and I'll see you Sunday night, with a big grin on my face and plenty of naughty thoughts running through my mind.

Moe: If they're anything like Saturday night's were, I'll have something VERY fun to look forward to after the Jamaica match. MUAH.

Danny: Back atcha!

Moe hung up, then attached the charger to her phone and placed it on the end stand. With Julie out somewhere with who knows who (probably some combination of Christen, Kelley, Crystal, Alex, and/or Ali), Moe took advantage of the empty room to frig herself off to memories from Saturday night, when she and Danny finally crossed the physical line with one another after almost ten years of friendship and flirting. After three or four orgasms, she rolled over and fell asleep, content with where life was about to take her.


	32. Hump Day Hysterics

February 3, 2021

As he had done with Ali last Wednesday, Vlatko met with Carli in his room to discuss plans for Sunday's testimonial and to decide on a starting lineup.

Vlatko: Unlike Ali, you will have a couple of limitations in who has to be included. The eight players who didn't suit up on Saturday are to be part of Sunday's 22, so that would be you, Becky, Jane, AD, Abby, Alex, Julie, and Tobin. Other than that, you have the freedom to determine who starts with you.

Carli studied the list of players and decided on her first XI.

\------------------Campbell

O'Hara----Dahlkemper----Sauerbrunn----Dunn

\--------------------Ertz

\-------------Mewis-------Horan

\---------Heath------Lloyd----Morgan

Carli: This is the strongest lineup I think we have, aside from being limited on my choice for goalkeeper.

Vlatko: You're probably correct. I'm going to fill in the bench with: AD; Alana, Tierna, Casey; Morgan, Rose, Andi; Jessica, Lynn, Mal, Christen.

Carli: What are the plans for pre/post-game?

Vlatko: From what Kate has told me, and based on your own input, we will do a very short recognition of you and your career after the national anthems and handshakes. The retirement celebration will be done Saturday night at the hotel as opposed to Sunday, since there are a couple of players who are looking to leave LA after the match and everyone else having Monday flights. Anything you want me to add?

Carli: It sounds about right. I've always been a bit of a polarizing figure on the national team, with some idolizing me for my grit, my spirit, and my will to compete, while others deride me for my inability to get along with some of the other players, for my cutthroat mentality, and for a highly-developed belief in my abilities. After 16 or 17 years of that sturm und drang, I'm ready to step away and do something else, and to do it with muted fanfare.

Vlatko: Enjoy your day off tomorrow, and if I don't see you around here, I'll see you at breakfast on Friday morning.

Carli got up and departed. With Alex and Kelley off playing "Truth or Dare" with the other team couples, she stopped by Alyssa and Becky's room for an old-timers' get-together.

**********

Wednesday night at National Team camp was the one time during the week where the players could let their hair down a little and indulge in some naughty embarrassment of one another. Lindsey and Emily, Jane and Andi, Christen and Julie, Mal and Sophia, and Alex and Kelley were gathered in Sam and Abby's room for a couples' version of Truth or Dare.

*Sam: Since I am hosting, I will ask the first question. Emily, truth or dare?

Emily: Truth.

Sam: Outside of Lindsey, have you slept with any other player at camp?

*Emily: Yes. Julie, truth or dare?

Julie: Truth.

Emily: When is the last time you and Zach had sex?

*Julie: New Year's Eve. Abby, truth or dare?

Abby: Dare.

Julie: I dare you to take your get-out-of-jail-free person into the closet and have your way with her.

Abby covered her face, being extremely bashful over who it was. She got up and grabbed Lindsey's hand, dragging her to the closet and shutting the door.

Abby: I don't feel comfortable doing this. How about we fake them out with some noise and screaming? Text Emily and let her know about it, so that she doesn't get concerned when things start happening.

Lindsey: OK. It'd be weird having you womanhandle me in here with Dasani sitting out there.

Lindsey texted Emily their plan and then the two of them started banging on the walls, with Lindsey moaning and breathing heavily before shouting Abby's name as she faked an orgasm. The pair mussed each other's hair up a bit before exiting the closet to a round of applause from those gathered.

*Abby: Christen, truth or dare?

Christen: Truth.

Abby: I know that Julie used to juggle you and Zach, but have you been with anyone outside of her since camp started?

*Christen: Yes. Kelley, truth or dare?

Kelley: Dare.

Christen: Say one thing you would like to do to each person in this room.

Kelley turned deep red because this was going to be hard, to come up with possibly eleven different things for the rest of the group. After a couple of minutes of contemplation, she answered.

Kelley: Going around from my right, trib with Alex, 69 with Emily, eat Christen out from behind, suck on Mal's nipples, use a double-ended dildo on Lindsey, kiss the back of Sophia's neck, lick Andi's breastbone, make out with Sam, place a hickey on the side of Jane's neck, naked cuddle with Abby, and strip Julie.

All: WHOA!

Christen: I'm surprised you were able to come up with a different thing for each person!

*Kelley: I didn't want any of you to get jealous that you were getting a duplicate action from me. Alex, truth or dare?

Alex: Truth.

Kelley: Have you ever gotten busy with someone from Hollywood's A or B-list, and if so, who?

*Alex: No, but that's on my bucket list now that Serv is out of the way. Andi, truth or dare? 

Andi: Dare.

Alex: I dare you to do a lap dance on Jane.

Andi thought this was a rather tame one and easily swayed her bottom across her girlfriend's crotch while nuzzling into her neck.

*Andi: Sam, truth or dare?

Sam: Truth.

Andi: Have you ever been so drunk that you ended up in someone else's bed?

Sam remembered back to a night over the holidays several years ago where she and Kristie went out and got blitzed. When they got home, Kristie ended up sleeping on the couch and Sam got disoriented, ending up in Steph McCaffrey's room instead of hers.

*Sam: Yes. Last question. Lindsey, truth or dare?

Lindsey: Truth.

Sam: Name one national teamer, past or present, that you'd want to sleep with aside from Emily.

Lindsey: This might sound cliche, but I think a night with Lauren would be a delight.

Sam and Abby shooed everyone else out and settled into bed. With no training tomorrow (a scheduled off-day due to the Jamaica match being on Sunday), the two of them took their sweet time winding down and turning each other on, an act of love that would hopefully tide them over until they would see each other again at SheBelieves.


	33. This Friday Night

February 5, 2021

On Thursday, Julie, Christen, Kelley, Alex, Lindsey, and Emily met to devise a plan to deal with Fabrice should he make an appearance at Sunday's game, one that would make sure he couldn't catch up with Moe and would get him in a bit of a sticky situation. Alex went through her vast list of A and B-level celebrities she could call upon to help and settled on someone her and Kelley had fantasized about getting into a three-way. Julie said she'd take care of diverting the man from chasing down Moe at LAX, while Lindsey added in her two cents on making sure the "situation" was documented, which Alex said she could make sure happened by way of her relationship with the paparazzi.

**********

Kristie Mewis flew out to LA to see her sister and Abby and to watch them play against Jamaica on Sunday. Those three along with Jane and Andi and Alyssa and Savannah met up at Vespaio.

Kristie: So you finally did it, Stretch. Don't know whether I'm more proud of you or more relieved you put Mom and I out of our misery waiting for you to go after Abby.

Sam: I never didn't WANT to go after her. I just wasn't willing to risk the fallout if she didn't feel the same, because now I'd have confessed to feelings that were unrequited AND said in a somewhat obvious way that I wasn't satisfied with Pat.

Abby: I think my push the night after your one-on-one with Marc got us to finally open up about what each of us has probably known for the last 10 years or so.

Kristie: Lys, I see you maybe have someone. How did this come to pass?

Alyssa: Long story short, our sports psychologist and one of my backup goalkeepers played a bit of matchmaker to get the conversation started, then I realized how Savannah could make me a better person and empathize with things I said to myself about myself.

Savannah: I was a little bit awestruck, if you would, by Alyssa's attention, because I really didn't think she'd see me the way she did. I've let her take the lead in building our relationship, but I also make an effort to get her out of her comfort zone now and again.

Kristie: Andi, any news on your possibly coming to Houston?

Andi: Nothing yet, but Kate said it might take some time if the front offices dug in their heels.

Jane noticed Kate and Vlatko eating across the restaurant from them and pointed them out to Andi. Kate saw the group and excused herself to go say hi.

Kate: I didn't expect to run into any of you until tomorrow sometime. This is going to be a little awkward, because I'm sure none of you have been informed about what's happened this week.

Andi: Does it have to do with my trade request?

Kate: Yes. I got the Dash and Republic talking, but neither side was being all that serious, with Houston trying to get you on the cheap and Sacramento trying to gouge the opposition. When they had gone through their third day with little movement, I told them they had 24 hours to make a deal or I and Cindy (Parlow Cone, NWSL commissioner) would make it for them, using my power to reallocate players on the USWNT list and hers to set compensation for the team losing said player. That got them back to the table, and I found out when I landed at LAX that they got a deal done. Andi, you're going to Houston.

Andi: So what's the awkward part?

Kate: Kristie is being sent to Sacramento.

Sam covered her mouth, being stunned by the announcement of her sister joining her seventh NWSL team after a strong three-year-plus run in Houston.

Kristie: I wasn't aware that my name had been chatted about as an option. I'm going to need a little bit to adjust to picking up again and moving.

Kate: You hadn't been discussed by either side as of yesterday afternoon. Houston kept trying to deal Hanson or Latsko straight-up, while the Republic were focused on either Daly or Prince and Groom. They must have gotten the message because here we are, with one player joining her partner with the Dash and the other teaming up with her sister's girlfriend in Sacramento.

Kristie: Hadn't thought about that.....Abby and I together.

Sam: And I know I can make a plea to be sent out there after this season. This might not turn out to be such a bad thing.

Kate: I've taken enough of your time. I'll let you get back to your dinner. Congrats to both of you and I hope everything works out.

Once Kate had left their table, the seven of them toasted the new friendships, relationships, and team pairings that have come about in the past month. Following that, they squared up the bill and returned to the hotel.

**********

Kyle Krieger invited his sister and the new person in her life to come to his place for dinner. Not wanting this to turn into an execution, Ali asked Kyle if she could have a few of the older members of the program join them, which was fine with him. Around the dining room table sat Kyle, Ali, and Marc along with Becky, Carli, and Hope, who came to town to witness her buddy's final match for the USWNT. Over the main course of Veal Parmigiana, Kyle got into the questioning of Marc.

Kyle: Ali gave me a little bit of a rundown on you, but left out the interesting things that I'd like to know. First, have you ever been tempted to "play God" through your role as a therapist?

Marc: Play God, no. Channel Him, perhaps. I don't tell my clients "This is what you have to do" or lead them to some predetermined answer I have for their problems. I let the Spirit move and bring up options that more or less tap into thoughts already near the surface of his or her mind.

Carli: I'll vouch for that. When I told him I was looking to drop Brian after I returned from camp, he didn't focus so much on the eventuality but rather pulled out of me how I wanted to do it and where I wanted to be as a result of it.

Ali: His heart is so pure, Kyle. I can't imagine him attempting to exercise mind control on someone.

Kyle: What do you think of my sister, and how would you treat her that would be better than her current relationship with Ashlyn?

Marc: I find her charming, passionate, sensitive, radiant, lovely, and mentally attractive. I would encourage her to use her talents in the best way she can to contribute to the world and would remind her ever day that she is loved.

Ali tapped Marc's leg and cooed just a little.

Kyle: How do I know you're not just a song-and-dance man?

Marc: Be skeptical if you wish, but know that I am sincere about how I feel for Ali and what we can create for a partnership that is equal and equitable.

Becky: I need a bit of advice, people. Ali and Carli know, but the rest of you don't, as far as I know. I might be pregnant based on the home test I took last Saturday. I will see my doctor next week to confirm it. If it's true, how do I get Zola to step up and legalize our relationship, for the sake of the baby?

Marc: You know, I should be charging you for what I'm about to say, Becky.

Hope and Kyle chuckled, while Ali shook her head a little and socked Marc in the arm.

Marc: First off, envision a worst-case scenario when you tell him you're pregnant, then ask yourself if you can live with that, and if not, what would need to happen for him to meet the minimally acceptable standard?

Becky: The worst-case scenario is he tries to run from the responsibility, which is unacceptable. I need the assurance that he'll be an involved father and my spouse. If he doesn't provide it, I'm prepared to walk out and raise the child myself, with him contributing to his or her upbringing.

Marc: If he doesn't marry you, you'll have to establish paternity in order to get child support, and he can challenge it. My mom had to sue my adoptive father to establish the claim that he was my sister's father, as the two of them were not married when Laurie was born. Getting him to the altar before you give birth would render that moot, as it is presumed the husband is the father.

Carli: Well, I know for a fact that Brian will NOT be the father of the offspring I plan to conceive after I return to Jersey and drop his bum ass.

Hope: You want to drop him, or have me drop him for you? I know a few people out that way who might be willing to do the deed for a price.

Carli: As much as I love you and your suggestion, Hope, I don't think I need him wiped out.

Kyle: And we're back to Marc. Tell me, can I trust you to look out for my little sister, to treat her well, and to NEVER cheat on or betray her?

Marc: You have my word that Ali will not have to question my fidelity, in thought, word, or deed.

Kyle: I guess that means I should give you a chance to prove it to me, after the two of you get settled in the same place. I presume that IS going to happen, right?

Ali: Yes. I might be staying with Alyssa for a bit once preseason starts, so I'm closer to St. Paul than I would be were I to remain in Orlando or crash with Dad in Dumfries.

The rest of the evening revolved around the players reliving stories of old matches, to the delight of Kyle and Marc. Around 11pm, the four women and Marc took their leave and returned to the Holiday Inn, with Becky and Hope grilling Ali on the drive back.

**********

Alex and her new LAFC teammates (Amy and Lynn), along with Kelley, Jessica, Adam, and the kids (Heather, Ryan, and Luke), gathered for dinner at her place. Much as she did with Kyle last weekend, Kelley was trying to play matchmaker for her girlfriend's daughter, this time attempting to interest Amy's youngest in the nine-month-old.

Kelley (to Amy): Don't you think Luke and Heather would make a beautiful couple in like 15 years or so?

Amy: I remember the last ship you tried to make sail. Didn't turn out well at all.

Kelley: It's not my fault Erin is socially awkward and couldn't carry on a conversation with Jeff (Heath, Tobin's brother).

Jessica: Don't even THINK of trying to get Jeremiah with JT (Holiday) or Roux (Dwyer).

Alex: So, Amy and Lynn, I brought all of us together tonight to begin laying down our front line chemistry heading into preseason. I've played with both of you on the national team and admired you on the club level, but lining up on a weekly basis with you is something to which I'm looking forward.

Amy: Treasure it, because you'll most likely get only one season with the three of us together. Entering the 2020 season, I was thinking that I'd hang it up at the end, until LAFC approached the Royals about trading for me after the expansion draft. I've always wanted to play pro at home, and that's what's made me stay on for one more season.

Kelley: So there would be a possible opening for me to come to LA for 2022 if Mia wants to get me.

Amy: Yes, but Christen I think is probably who Mia will want to entice to fill my boots.

Jessica: Courtney has been good about not pushing me into retirement so we can have another baby. That said, I'm pretty sure I'll be done no later than the end of 2022. I'd be 35 before the start of the next season and I don't want to go so long that there isn't a chance to give Jeremiah a sibling.

Lynn (to Alex): How have you been doing since Servando's verbal attack on you three weeks or so ago?

Alex: Holding up really well. Seeing him get what was coming for the DUI accident of his was the most freeing thing for me. He would no longer be able to hold me down through threats or intimidation, and I felt as though I could find someone who would treat me better and had enough to offer so I wouldn't be propping him or her up.

Once dessert had been had, Amy and Adam departed so they could get Ryan and Luke to bed at a reasonable hour. Lynn and Jessica took off shortly afterwards, wanting to catch up with Crystal, Casey, and AD after they returned to the hotel from their gathering at Local Kitchen with the Portland, Sky Blue, and Chicago contingents.

**********

Elsewhere tonight, Christen and Julie, Crystal, Moe, Mal and Sophia, Tierna, Alana, Casey, and AD ate at Local Kitchen, while Rose, Aubrey, Lindsey and Emily, Hailie, and Ashley dined at Aliotta's Via Firenze.


	34. The Last Hurrah

February 6, 2021

Saturday morning's walk-through at Bank of California Stadium went on despite an on-again, off-again rainstorm. Most of the focus was on Jane and AD getting sufficient work so they were prepared for Jamaica's major scoring threat, Khadija "Bunny" Shaw. Several of the players roamed along the rail signing autographs for the fans which showed up to the open training session. Vlatko called time on the day's work just before the skies opened up again and sent the players off to the bus to return to the hotel while he and Carli stayed behind for a brief press conference. After giving a synopsis of Jamaica's tendency and what he had learned about his squad of 30 over the last five weeks, Vlatko handed the microphone over to Carli to say a few words.

Carli: I can't believe that tomorrow is the end. Fifteen-plus years with the national team, four World Cups, three Olympics, and what will be 300 caps wraps up here in Los Angeles. I know that I have not always been the nicest person to you in the media, and that I have taken stands that have rubbed you, my fellow teammates, and US Soccer management the wrong way, but I wouldn't trade the life I have lived representing our great country for anything.

The floor was opened to questions from the media assembled.

Sarah Spain, ESPNW: Vlatko, you've chosen to swap out both keepers from last Saturday's match against Haiti. Any reason for the change?

Vlatko: We need to begin looking to a day when one of the other three keepers in this camp inherits the #1 shirt from Alyssa Naeher, and it is vital that we give all of them a chance to prove their worth.

Grant Wahl, Sports Illustrated: Carli, let me say that tomorrow will be a bit bittersweet for those of us who have covered you over the past four Olympic cycles. The fact that you have been able to stay near the top of the national team pool and remain one of the world's best players at 38 says a lot for your dedication to fitness and honing your skills. On the other hand, some people believe you hung on one cycle too long and should have ceded the spotlight following the US' quarterfinal finish in at the Rio games. Response?

Carli: That experience, my first one where the US didn't finish on the podium, left a bad taste in my mouth. I didn't want to end my national team career that way, as I was only 34 at the time and felt like I had at least a couple more years of play in my tank. Granted, the next major event was three years out, but I wanted to put the onus on Jill or her successor to determine if I was still of value to the national team program.

Annie Peterson, The IX: Vlatko, you will have to pare down the 30-player roster from this five-week residency to 23 for the SheBelieves Cup. Not counting Carli or Ali, there will be five players who won't be part of this squad the next time it gets together. Have you considered where or who you might trim for those three matches?

Vlatko: There is no guarantee that all 28 continuing players on this roster will be in a position to accept a call-up for the March matches. There have been private discussions with a few of the contingent regarding their desire to participate in non-essential matches during this first year of the new cycle, and I will be talking again to them over the next week as I digest this camp and begin planning out who I want in the next one.

Sara Walsh, Fox Sports: So what does Carli Lloyd DO when soccer is no longer her #1 priority?

Carli: There will be an announcement sometime next week concerning my future, once I am back in New Jersey and have had a chance to tie up the loose ends with regards to it.

A few more questions were asked of the pair before Aaron (Heifetz, USWNT Press Officer) brought the press conference to a close, allowing the coach and his player the opportunity to get back to the Holiday Inn to prepare for tonight's retirement party/closing gathering.

**********

The four women in Christen and Kelley's room were getting ready for tonight's celebration of Carli Lloyd's career and the end of January camp, with each of them taking turns preening in front of the bathroom mirror and doing the necessary nips and tucks to pull off their best possible looks. Kelley, as normal, was the first one ready.

Julie (to Kelley): Always the classy and understated one. Cute but not showy.

Kelley: Thanks. It's a good contrast for whatever that smoke show girlfriend of mine wears. You're not looking too bad yourself, JJ.

Julie: I don't think I will out-do most of the players, especially the two ultra-hot ones in this room.

Christen: Are you tooting my horn again, Jules? I keep telling you that I'm NOT as knock-out gorgeous as you claim.

Alex: Well, you could have fooled me. That outfit is SMOKING, even though it doesn't show much if any skin.

Kelley looked Alex over, blushing slightly and diverting her gaze briefly, lest she get caught staring by her.

Kelley: Alex...the things I could do with and to you in and out of that outfit.

Alex: You're going to have to wait until later to get your chance.

Kelley looked down for a second, unable to come up with the words to give Alex a proper compliment on her outfit. She finally looked back up and said, "Words don't do justice to what I feel and see when I look at you, and I am honored to be your date tonight." Alex walked over to Kelley and whispered into her ear, "You're looking pretty hot to me right now. I hope you don't mind if I do this." She pulled her head back slightly and placed a peck on Kelley's left temple. After one last check at the mirror, the four of them proceeded to leave the room and head down to the first floor for the party.

###

The Mewis sisters, Abby, Lindsey, and Emily were preparing themselves for the evening's party. Kristie and Abby were in front of the large mirror over the sink applying their makeup while kvetching with the others.

Emily: I swear, we are gonna get that two-bit moocher something GOOD if he shows up tomorrow.

Abby: You'd serious wreck Fabrice and Morgan's marriage by making him look like a cheater?

Emily: Lindsey and I won't be on the front lines since we are having dinner with the parents after the game. There are, however, a number of others who will be doing the dirty work to help Moe get out and free her to be with Danny.

Kristie: When the three of you were at Virginia, did anything happen between you and either of them?

Emily: Nothing that could be considered crossing the line, and I never felt for either of them the way I do for Lindsey.

Lindsey: Awwwww. Love you too, my dear Emily.

After the almost-sisters finished with their gussying-up, the other three women quickly checked themselves out and made a couple of adjustments to their looks before exiting the bathroom. The five friends and sisters looked one another over, making sure nothing was hanging out that shouldn't be or that something was missed in their preparations. Having concluded that everything and everyone looked good, they left Sam and Abby's room for the event.

**********

The 2021 January Camp Closing Soiree gave the players, staff, and invited guests a chance to see one another decked-out in their finest. After around 30 minutes of mingling and eating, Kate took the mic and gave an official welcome to the crowd.

Kate: Welcome, everyone! I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves so far tonight. The inspiration for doing an end-of-camp event came from two sources. First was celebrating the accomplishments of a living legend, Carli Lloyd. Additionally, I felt there was a need to bring the entire camp roster together for an event that would highlight the off-the-field work done during our time here. Before I give the team's resident Odd Couple a chance to drag some laughs out of you, I want to thank the Holiday Inn Gateway for housing our players, staff, and special guests during this five-week residency. Next, kudos to their staff for making sure our needs for meals, conference and meeting space, and in-room accommodations were handled. I would also like to thank Marc Scott for his work in bringing our program's character and culture back to a place of pride. Remember, there's a game tomorrow, so be careful with the libations, ladies.

A round of applause came from those gathered and Kate handed the mic to Emily for her two-woman act with Lindsey. The pair ripped on each other and several of the national teamers, calling out some of the new relationships formed during the players' time in LA. Alyssa and Savannah were spared their wit, but Sam and Abby were not, nor were Alex and Kelley. Lindsey ended their time up front by sharing about her and Emily's long-time friendship and the changes which came to it upon arriving at camp.

Elsewhere in the room, Marc and Ali were quietly enjoying the atmosphere and being affectionate with each other in this first public appearance of the two as a couple. Carli accepted the well-wishes of her fellow national teamers and their loved ones. Feeling a little bit of liquid courage running through her veins, she walked over to the hotel staff member she had seduced the previous weekend to ask if he was interested in a repeat performance. Once he affirmed his desire, Carli pecked him on the cheek and said she'd be waiting for him in the lobby after the party broke up.

Seated at a table near the back were Jane and Bill Sonnett, Linda and Mark Horan, and Chrystal and Mike Campbell catching up with each other as they hadn't seen one another as a group in a handful of years. Jane and Andi along with Emily and Lindsey came over and joined their parents, prepared to answer their expected inquiries about their new partnerships. Chrystal was happy that Andi had finally decided Jane was the one for her, while Jane and Linda started talking about their daughters' future wedding, with their husbands shaking their heads in response.

Vlatko made the rounds and spoke with all the players, leaving each of them with a compliment based on his viewings of them in training and the personal work they undertook away from the pitch. Following that, he headed up to his room, with Kate, Marc, and Ali leaving the festivities shortly after him. With the "adults" gone, the rest of the attendees loosened things up a little bit, finally shutting down the event at Midnight. As the noise in the 6th floor hallway began to pick up, Becky wondered how many of her teammates would be nursing a bit of a hangover in the morning and/or not get sufficient sleep tonight.


	35. End Of The Line

February 7, 2021

In the tunnel at Banc of California Stadium, Carli Lloyd and Khadija Shaw stood at the front of their respective teams' first XIs. Once the FIFA Fair Play anthem started, the players led by referee Karen Abt and her crew walked out to the center of the pitch. Following introductions and the national anthems, the players shook hands, with Jamaica passing in front of the US. After Lloyd and Shaw exchanged pennants and the first XI photos were taken, a brief pregame ceremony to honor Lloyd's 300th and final cap for the US Women's National Team was held. Once that was completed, the players took up their positions. The US sent out this collection of talent to open the match:

\------------------Campbell

O'Hara----Dahlkemper----Sauerbrunn----Dunn

\--------------------Ertz

\-------------Mewis-------Horan

\---------Heath------Lloyd----Morgan

Bench: Franch; Cook, Davidson, Short; Brian, Lavelle, Sullivan; McDonald, Williams, Pugh, Press.

The opening ten minutes of the first half played out quite differently from the match against Haiti, as possession was more the flavor of the day than the run-and-gun evident in last Saturday's fixture. Ertz made an aggressive tackle on a Jamaican player, then hopped up and passed the ball onto Mewis, who moved it up field to Heath who had checked back. A lateral pass to Horan was swung to the left side of the field where Morgan took the ball in stride and blitzed past her opponent before crossing it into the box. Lloyd let the ball cross her body before hitting a strike back across the goalkeeper and into the net to give the US an early lead. Campbell didn't see a lot of work over the first forty-five minutes and the Americans picked up tallies from Morgan and Sauerbrunn (her first-ever USWNT goal) to move ahead, 3-0. As the first half entered stoppage time. a cross from Horan was knocked out of play for a corner kick. Sauerbrunn and Ertz came up from the back to provide some additional targets for the upcoming set piece. Heath's corner kick swung inward and was hit square on by Ertz's head, forcing a reaction save from Jamaican goalkeeper Sydney Schneider. The ball was sent upward instead of outward, allowing for Lloyd out-jump her mark and head it into the goal for a 4-0 US lead entering the break.

Vlatko made a pair of changes to start the second half, bringing in Franch in place of Campbell and McDonald for Lloyd. According to comments given to Fox Sports' sideline reporter, Alex Curry, Carli was not impressed with the idea floated to sub her out a few minutes into the second half, choosing instead to pull herself from the lineup at the intermission. Cook was brought on for Sauerbrunn in the 61st minute, with the long-time center back choking up slightly as she crossed the touchline, knowing this might have been the last time she would step off the field as a player. Four minutes later, Jamaica trimmed the US's lead to 4-1 by pouncing on a fumbled cross by Franch. Another shot was spilled by the Thorns' goalkeeper in the 73rd minute, making the score 4-2. After bringing in Pugh for Heath, Press for Morgan, and Short for Dunn, the US got back on the front foot, with McDonald finishing off a free kick from Press on 78 minutes. Six minutes later, as Press tore her way between Jamaica's right-sided backs, she was hauled down from behind in the box and the US was awarded a penalty kick. Mewis stepped up and buried the ball into the left side of the net to finish off the scoring in a well-played 6-2 win for the US.

**********

Fabrice Gautrat was standing outside the players' entrance to Banc of California Stadium, waiting for Moe to appear. He had driven down from his parents' place wanting to surprise his wife with a night out in LA prior to their flying back to Chicago tomorrow. He spotted Alyssa and Savannah walking out and approached them.

Fabrice: Hi, Alyssa. Is Moe still packing up?

Alyssa: No. She left the stadium almost immediately after the game, saying she wanted to get home and have an extra day to catch up on tasks pushed off because she was here.

Fabrice: Do you know which airport she was heading to?

While he was standing there with the two Red Stars, Lindsey and Emily walked by. Alyssa asked the latter if she knew where Moe was flying from.

Emily: John Wayne International.

Fabrice: Guess that means I need to get a move on if I want to catch up to her.

Emily: Good luck.

Fabrice walked back to his rental car and proceeded to head south for the Orange County Airport, hoping he could meet up with Moe before she left for the Windy City.

Alyssa: How was she getting to the airport, do you know?

Emily: I think she had an Uber on stand-by to take her to LAX.

Lindsey: Serves the schmuck right to be gallivanting across the country while she's here and then deciding to show up on the very last day of camp, with no notice.

Savannah: Who else was in on this prank it seems you have pulled?

Emily: Alex, Julie, Kelley, and Christen. Hopefully everything can play out for Part II of this Night From Hell for dear old Fab.

The players began loading the bus to head back to the Holiday Inn so they could change and go onto their post-match festivities on this last night in the City of Angels.

**********

Fabrice had been sent on a wild goose chase by Emily, as Moe had flown back to Chicago from Los Angeles International Airport. Sensing that he would be out of luck tracking her down, he drove up to the Holiday Inn and proceeded to book a room for the evening. While he was at the front desk, Julie and Christen exited the elevator. The former greeted Fabrice after he turned around, then re-iterated what Alyssa had told him at the stadium. Alex and Kelley joined up with the pair a minute or so later and invited Fab to join them for dinner at Paradise L.A., where Alex's friend Kelsey Linden of Frank TV would be meeting them.

At the restaurant, Julie kept buying drinks for the entire table (gotta live it up on Zach's money while she has access to it), which led quickly to Kelley and Fabrice getting pretty loaded. Alex contacted one of the paparazzi that she was on friendly terms with to tip him off to the gathering. Everything ran to perfection and the six of them were greeted outside Paradise L.A. by a pair of photojournalists seeking information about that afternoon's match and plans for the rest of the evening. Christen was the designated driver and led the mini-caravan south to the Holiday Inn. After parking in the lot, the passengers and driver exited the vehicle and walked to the front door, with the papos getting additional pictures of Alex and Kelley, Julie and Christen, and Fabrice and Kelsey. The group loaded into one of the elevators and rode up, with Kelsey and Fabrice getting off on the fourth floor and the other four on the sixth floor. While waiting for Kelsey to eventually make her way up to Christen and Kelley's room, they along with Alex and Julie squared up their stories for the eventual questions they would be answering at the airport the next day.

Julie: What do we tell the TMZ folks tomorrow when they ask us about tonight?

Alex: Most of the truth, that Kelsey and Fabrice got off on the fourth floor and we didn't see either of them again until the next morning in the lobby.

Kelley: Dude is going to be SO messed-up with the insinuation of him cheating on Moe, even though nothing of the sort will have happened.

Alex: Couldn't happen to a nicer guy. I WISH someone would have thought of this before I got pregnant with Heather. It would have made it all the easier to leave Servando.

Christen: I can't believe you three are rejoicing in the ruining of a man's reputation and the probable ending of his marriage.

Julie: He has been holding hostage one of my and Emily's closest friends for no good reason and denying her the opportunity to find an everlasting love with Danny.

Kelley: Do you know when this story will hit?

Alex: It should make the news cycle by the morning. Christen, you did a fantastic job leading the paparazzi back here.

Christen: You're welcome, Alex. I think the three of you might have gone a bit too far with this, but it also felt good to save Moe from Fab and have a night out with my Jules before we split up for the next few weeks.

Christen and Julie said goodnight and went back to Julie's room, where the two of them pleasured each other in multiple ways before tiring out close to 1am. Meanwhile, Kelsey joined Alex and Kelley for the aforementioned three-way the two soccer stars had planned.

**********

Marc and Ali ordered in room service and spent a quiet final night together before their paths would diverge temporarily. Sitting back against the headboard, Marc held Ali close and the two of them talked about the near future for them.

Marc: You are flying out before or after me tomorrow?

Ali: The flight with all the Georgians and Savannah leaves at 10:20am.

Marc: So before. Mine takes off at 11:30.

Ali: With me getting into Orlando late tomorrow night, I'm thinking it might make more sense for me to stay with Sydney and Dom, then approach Ashlyn on Tuesday morning for "the talk".

Marc: Probably is for the best as you won't have fatigue weighing on you when you confront the issues you and Ashlyn have with one another.

Ali pecked Marc's neck. "The plan, I am guessing, is that I'll get my things and take them to storage for a month, stay with Erin (Mcleod) for that time, then head up to St. Paul with her, put some of my belongings in your place and the rest in storage, then fly down to Chicago and stay with Alyssa until something breaks on the job front."

Marc: Sounds reasonable. You're 6 hours away by car, 90 minutes by air, so it's a lot easier to make trips up for interviews on short notice. Is that squared-away with Alyssa?

Ali: Yes. She made the offer while we were getting all gorgeous last night before the party. By the way, I loved the feeling I got just being by your side, hand-in-hand. It made answering everyone's questions a lot easier.

Marc: You're the superstar of this duo. My role is to be the supportive other half and give you strength when you need it in the public arena.

Ali got quiet for a few seconds before asking Marc something personal and sensitive.

Ali: Kyle asked you on Friday night about your propensity to use your position to "play God". You gave a decent answer to that, but was it true?

Marc: I'd like to believe it was. As I am dealing with another person's emotions, feelings, and thoughts, there is always a temptation to interject my biases into the advice or suggestions I offer. I try not to do that, but at times it can happen, such as trying to help Alex extract herself from her marriage to Servando. I may have stepped over the line by giving my opinion about him without having much if any knowledge of the man. Before things started to heat up between us, I tried to not sway you one way or the other concerning Ashlyn, letting you come to whatever decision you wanted to make independent of how you might have felt about me.

Ali: All you might have done to sway me was provide an option for me to compare Ashlyn against. In the end, I knew I was done and no amount of impartiality on your part would have moved me off that decision.

Ali snuggled deeper into Marc's embrace, then playfully dozed off on his shoulder. Sensing her fatigue, he turned off the lights and the pair adjusted themselves into a spooning position, with Marc's arms wrapped around Ali as they drifted off to sleep.


	36. Back To Reality

February 8, 2021

At Los Angeles International Airport, the flights to Atlanta and Philadelphia were beginning the boarding process, requiring Kelley and Julie to say their farewells to their loved ones who were staying in LA. Christen and Julie took hands and made plans to talk at some point before She Believes. Julie kissed Christen just in front of her ear and said to her, "I love you. Thank you for last night. I don't remember the last time I was turned-on like that." Christen blushed and said to Julie, "I love you more, Jules, and there will be more where that came from in three weeks or so." Julie thwaped Christen before stealing a kiss from her on the way to her gate.

Alex: I hate seeing you leave just when Heather was beginning to attach to you.

Kelley: I'll see both of you in three weeks when we're back in camp.

Alex: Be good while in Atlanta. I don't want to hear you've been tripping the light fantastic with your little sister Sonnett while Lindsey and I are away.

Kelley: What do you consider good?

Alex: Don't end up on the police blotter, EITHER of you.

Kelley stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alex before giving her a loving kiss on the lips. "I love you, Alex. Truly, deeply, completely."

Alex: Why you trying to make me cry?! I love you so much, Kelley Maureen O'Hara, and I hope someday our daughter and you will share the same middle and last name.

Kelley bit her lip while walking down to her gate with Ali and Savannah, not wanting to lose it in front of the others.

**********

Tobin and Becky were seated together on their flight from LA to Portland, with Crystal and AD across the aisle from them. Once the perfunctory tasks were completed (the safety lecture and passing out snacks/beverages), Becky and Crystal got into the situations they would be entering upon landing in the Rose City.

Becky: I have to sit on this little secret for a few days since I'm not seeing my doctor until Thursday. How do I keep the news away from Zola, and how do I tell him if I find out I'm pregnant?

Crystal: Keeping the news to yourself until Thursday is probably not that hard. Figuring out the conversation to have with him if the home test is confirmed by your doctor, that's another story. You said he's been pushing off the idea of marriage until and unless kids came into the picture, right?

Becky: Yes, but we haven't talked about it for close to 15 months. Therefore, I don't have a feel for whether his mind has changed or for how he might respond to the news.

Tobin threw her opinion into the discussion. "You have to believe he will do the right thing, keep his word, and go about legitimizing your possible son or daughter through getting hitched instead of trying to manage the outcome you want and balking if you don't see the signs ahead of time that he will."

Becky: See, that's not what Marc told me on Friday night when I asked him a question about the matter. He said I needed to consider the worst-case scenario and then decide if I could live with that, adjusting if necessary to a place where I was satisfied with the outcome. Hence, I have to keep at least one eye open to the possibility that I will end up raising this child on my own, away from its biological father.

Tobin: Last night, when you walked off the field, I noticed you stopped for a few seconds before heading to the bench area. Why was that?

Becky: I wanted to take in the crowd, the atmosphere, the experience if that happened to be my last match, because I will be retiring from pro and international play if the test comes back positive on Thursday. I'm too old to take a year off from the game and then work myself back into playing again.

Tobin: Crystal, any news on your attempted move to Sky Blue?

Crystal: Kate was pretty busy last week trying to get Houston and Sacramento to come to an agreement that would send Andi to the Dash, so there was no movement made on the possible Mal-for-me swap. I'm hopeful something comes together this week, as it will make the cross-country move a bit easier than if I'm in Portland for most if not the entire break before She Believes. How are you feeling about the uncertainty of the Thorns' roster given that Becky and I might be departing and the losses to retirement and the expansion draft since the end of last season?

Tobin: I'm worried, to tell the truth. Sinc's gone, Kat's stepped away, Kling is now a reserve, Lindsey went to Carolina for you on Draft Day. I really hope the younger players we have step up big this year or the club could go into rebuilding mode for 2022. If that ends up being the case, I'm probably going to request a trade or my release so I can finish up my career in Jersey.

Becky: At least the two of you have some idea what you want to have happen. I'm sort of stuck in neutral until I get more information from my doctor and Zola.

Crystal: Might want to start thinking about that alternate future and plan a little for it before all the shoes drop, in case you don't get the answers you want.

Noticing that Tobin was starting to nod off against the window, Becky broke out a book and occupied herself with it, leaving Crystal and AD to chat with one another.

**********

Lindsey and her parents were able to get seats in the same row for their trip to Denver, leaving Mal and Sophia on their own further back in the cabin.

Mal: What are your plans for the next couple of weeks?

Sophia: Work out some, spend time with my parents, do some Skyping with my new teammates, especially Crystal. We didn't get much of a chance to hang out together in LA and we should be on some kind of speaking terms if we're going to be playing together in Portland. Why do you ask?

Mal: Thinking I'll come up to see you a couple of times during our time back in Colorado, so we can spend some time together in-the-flesh before one or both of us goes to She Believes and then split up for preseason and the 2021 campaign.

Sophia: How is Sky Blue projected to do this year?

Mal: With Carli retiring and Sarah taking the year off to have a baby, it's going to be a bit of a struggle for us to score or possess the ball, meaning more will be expected of me. We haven't picked up another scoring threat since losing Paige in the expansion draft, and I play a lot better with midfield support and an additional threat on the front line, so opportunities to bulge the net will be at a premium. Despite being very good, Kailen is not Wonder Woman and can't be expected to throw shutouts every time out.

Mal leaned against Sophia, causing her to wrap an arm around her shoulders, which allowed Mal to snuggle in deeper. The pair briefly napped with their fingers interlaced. Lindsey slipped back in the cabin and, seeing them curled up so sweetly, took a picture of them to post on her Instagram.

lindseyhoran10: What a sight, my fellow Coloradoans @malpugh @sophsssmith asleep against one another. #theycute #fellintoeachother #imthethirdwheelnow

**********

About an hour into their flight to Atlanta, Ali and Savannah struck up a conversation.

Ali: So you and Alyssa?

Savannah: I guess so. Still unsure about starting something with her. We didn't do a whole lot of talking at camp, but she did take the lead and I found that to be relieving.

Ali: I've known her for about 15 years and even once or twice thought about us being together. The fact that she's pursuing you is a major positive, as she is typically too reserved to go after what she wants in the dating realm.

Savannah: 15 years?!? Guess you know an awful lot about her.

Ali: I do. Ask away if you want.

For the next 30 minutes or so, Ali and Savannah engaged in a question-and-answer session concerning Alyssa, with the former giving the latter some key information about her friend and college teammate. Meanwhile, Kelley had smuggled away Jane and Emily for a quick chat about their fellow Georgia Girl.

Kelley: Either of you know if Moe has booted Fab to the curb yet?

Emily: His flight gets into Chicago after ours gets into Atlanta, so nothing is going to happen on that front until this evening if not tomorrow.

Kelley: Wasn't aware of that. I guess I'm just antsy about her finally getting her freedom from that two-bit journeyman and potential predator.

Emily: You know something I don't, because Moe has only told me about his mooching off her and the pressure for her to reproduce?

Kelley: There were rumors back home about him and a Georgia Rush player having an inappropriate relationship. Don't believe he's been confronted about it and I'm sure no one at his current club knows about it.

Emily: Dang....that's, a little strange. Moe told me that he had gone to Atlanta for a few days just after she left for January camp, according to their credit card.

Kelley: Wouldn't necessarily be too far-fetched that he'd have done so to see said individual. That is, if the rumor is true.

Jane: That is even worse than what Drew seems to be doing when Andi's not around.

Kelley: What's that?

Jane: Large cash withdrawals and excessive unidentified charges on their joint credit card.

Kelley: Hmmm......the credit card charges, maybe online porn? As for the cash, drugs or strip clubs, or an untraceable affair?

Jane: Not sure, but those are plausible activities given the money trail. Would also explain why he bailed on her both nights in LA.

Emily: Or it could be that you and her together, plus the other Cardinal, made him feel out-of-place.

Jane: Hadn't thought about that possibility.

The plane had begun its final descent into Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport in Atlanta. Once at its gate, the passengers disembarked. Ali and Savannah went to their gates for their connecting flights to Orlando and Columbia, respectively, while the others picked up their luggage from baggage claim. Emily dropped Lindsey a text letting her know she was safely on the ground, as did Jane to Andi and Kelley to Alex. The Campbells and Sonnetts left the airport, followed by Kelley and Erin O'Hara, who had come to pick up her sister.


	37. Epilogue

Kelley O'Hara - Started two of three games at the She Believes Cup and seven of eight in NWSL before a ruptured ankle tendon ended her season. Deciding that enough was enough, she retired and relocated to LA, where she and her partner Alex Morgan are raising the latter's daughter, Heather, and making plans for a March 2022 wedding.

Crystal Dunn - Crystal was traded from Portland to Sky Blue on February 17th, with the Thorns getting Mallory Pugh in return. As the season went on, she and Pierre started to grow distant, resulting in an unofficial separation.

Carli Lloyd - After returning to New Jersey, Carli filed for divorce from Brian and sent him packing. On March 8th, she found out she was pregnant and resolved to see it through before re-entering the dating pool in search of another partner. On October 31st, Cameron James Lloyd was born, weighing 7 pounds 12 ounces and measuring 20 1/4 inches.

Becky Sauerbrunn - On February 11th, Becky saw her OB-GYN and it was confirmed that she was pregnant. After informing Zola of such, she set a deadline of February 20th for him to propose or she would be out the door. The day came and went with no move made, which led her to pack up her belongings and move in temporarily with Tobin while making plans to head back to St. Louis and regroup. A call to her former Washington Freedom teammate Lori Lindsey, general manager of the Louisville Proof, led to an offer to join the club as an assistant coach to Jen Grubb. Becky's daughter, Elizabeth Michele Sauerbrunn, was born on September 23rd, coming in at 6 pounds 15 ounces and 19 inches. While doing a Meet-and-Greet at the Kentucky Humane Society in May, Becky met her now-fiance, Matt Rumbold, Associate Director of Career Development at Bellarmine University. The two plan to wed on January 15, 2022.

Morgan Brian - A front-door confrontation ensued between Morgan and Fabrice when he returned to Chicago. Morgan handed her husband a bag and told him to return tomorrow for the rest of his things, believing that he was secretly seeing other women while she was in LA. A divorce was granted on May 11th, after which Morgan and Danielle went to Grant Park. Danielle proposed to Morgan in front of the Buckingham Fountain and the two became engaged. The pair have pushed off any serious planning of the wedding until after the 2021 NWSL season, because both are secretly hoping to put together a double wedding with close friends of theirs.

Andi Sullivan - While on her flight to Sacramento, the news broke about her trade to Houston for Kristie Mewis. Once home, she confronted Drew about their finances and found out that he had been frequenting strip clubs while she was away at camp. Within a week, she was packed and out-of-town, making the long drive to her new home, where she was met by Jane at their apartment. In July, the divorce between Andi and Drew was finalized, allowing her and Jane to legally marry, which they did four days later in the backyard of Andi's parents prior to their match against the Washington Spirit.

Emily Sonnett - Following Becky Sauerbrunn's retirement, Emily became Abby Dahlkemper's center back partner on the national team, helping the Americans win the She Believes Cup and Tournament of Nations. At the club level, she picked up First Team All-NWSL honors. At the 2021 NWSL final, played between the North Carolina Courage and Chicago Red Stars in Louisville, a stunt planned by Lindsey Horan and Cari Rocarro got Emily onto the field for the medal ceremony. With some help from Morgan and Danielle, Lindsey popped the question. In December, Emily was traded to the Courage for Kaleigh Kurtz and Sinclaire Miramontez, allowing her to reunite on-the-field with the most important person in her world.

Sam Mewis - After getting her divorce from Patrick, she asked Paul Riley for a trade to Sacramento, being told that it would be done following the current season. Sam and Abby began making plans for her eventual arrival in California. With a fourth league championship to her credit, she left the Courage for the Republic and settled into a comfortable life with Abby. There hasn't been talk of marriage yet, but a number of people, most notably Kristie, believe it's a matter of time before one of them steps forward and broaches the subject.

AD Franch - A poor season in Portland, where the team finished fifth in the Western Conference, combined with Jane and Aubrey's superior play in the She Believes Cup and the April friendlies, led to AD being left off the national team roster for the June friendlies and the Tournament of Nations, replaced by Katelyn Rowland, whose early-season performances for LAFC caught Vlatko's eye.

Tobin Heath - As Gavin Wilkinson and Mark Parsons began clearing house following a shambolic 2021 campaign, Tobin asked for a trade to Sky Blue, wishing to play out the remainder of her career close to home. At an introductory party in honor of her return to New Jersey, Tobin got friendly with the team's captain, Kailen Sheridan. A couple of months later, they began dating, something for which Tobin would be razzed about by her USWNT teammates at the 2022 January camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want synopses of any players not mentioned here, leave a comment and I'll add it in my reply.


End file.
